Cold, but Getting Warmer
by trace619
Summary: Follows the events of the season 9 episode Cold. How does Casey's censure effect Casey and Olivia's life together? What changes do they decide to make? Pre-established O/C, slightly AU. Story is better than summary. First story.
1. Chapter 1

I have been a SVU fan since episode one, and I have been reading on this site for a while. This is my first story and I have never considered myself to be much of a writer so please be gentle. This was something that came to mind and I wrote mainly for myself but decided to share. It was intended to be a one shot but kind of took on a life of its own. All characters belong to Dick Wolfe, no infringement is intended. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered through the curtains causing Olivia to slowly open her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock to see it was just after six am. She rolled over reaching out and was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes to look around the room. She smiled as her eyes settled on her wife, who was standing by the window. Olivia got up and made her way over to Casey wrapping her arms around her from behind. She could instantly feel how tense Casey was. "Good morning" she whispered into Casey's ear.

"Morning" Casey answered back, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Aw sweetheart, come here." Olivia said as she turned Casey to face her. Casey quickly tried to wipe away the tears from her face. Olivia kissed her gently and then wiped the tears from her face. She pulled Casey in to a tight hug, "I love you, and everything is going to be ok."

Today was the day they both had been dreading for weeks. Casey was to go before the bar to find out exactly how much trouble she was in after her last case. Olivia had been extremely concerned for Casey. She had become depressed when she found out she was being called before the bar. The DA's office had suspended her pending the outcome of that meeting. Olivia had done her very best to be home as much as possible the last few weeks. In all honesty there were a few days she was afraid to leave for fear of what she would find when she came home. She didn't think Casey would harm herself, but Olivia couldn't keep that thought from occasionally creeping into her mind. Her most prominent fear was coming home to find Casey had left. That thought alone scared her beyond belief.

Olivia slowly pulled back from the embrace when she felt Casey's sobbing begin to subside. Over the last few days she had begun to see sparks of the old Casey, a smile here, a laugh there. A stupid joke that she would text Olivia in the middle of the day just to make her smile, Olivia would have to say Casey's sense of humor was one of the things she loved most about her. Olivia had hoped that this was a good sign. Obviously she was wrong, as Casey was falling apart all over again this morning. "How about I fix us some breakfast, hmm?"

"No I can't eat." Casey replied, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it down. She had woken up half an hour before Olivia feeling very nauseous. Her nerves were shot and she knew she was going to be sick. She went to the spare bathroom down the hall to avoid waking Olivia. She had taken such good care of her the last few weeks; the last thing she wanted was for Olivia to have to hold her like a child while she was sick too.

"At least let me fix you some tea. Sweetie you need to at least try something."

"Okay fine, I'll try some."

"Good" Olivia said giving Casey a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you take your shower while I fix your tea and then get I'll get mine?"

"Okay, I'll hurry so you won't be late for work."

"Oh, I'm not going to work today, I took a personal day."

Casey looked puzzled, "Why not? You never take a day."

Now it was Olivia's turn to look puzzled, she thought it would be obvious why she took the day off. "I'm going with you." Olivia said simply.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no you're not going, you can go to work."

"Casey honey, why do you not want me to go?"

Casey could feel the tears welling up again. "This is something I have to do on my own. It's my mess; I don't expect you to have to hold my hand while I clean it up."

Olivia felt her heart drop at the look on Casey's face. Olivia pulled her into a hug "This is not a mess to be cleaned up. I'm here no matter what. I want to be here to help you through it."

Casey sighed, thinking back over the past year. "Olivia this has been one of the best years, no it's been the best year of my life, and one of the roughest. I know it's been harder for you than me. I'm just saying you shouldn't have to deal with my screw ups" Casey took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Olivia I'm damaged goods now and an embarrassment, as hard as this is to say I'm giving you an out and I wouldn't blame you if you took it."

Olivia felt the air leave her lungs and her legs go weak. She couldn't even begin to imagine her life without Casey; it scared her more than anything. The fact that Casey thought she would want to leave broke her heart. Olivia put her hand on Casey's chin and brought it up till their eye's met. Once she was sure she held Casey's attention she said, "First of all you are not damaged goods and I could never see you as an embarrassment" Olivia then whispered "Casey honey, I'm right where I want to be, forever. If I didn't I wouldn't have promised till death do us part." Olivia saw that she was beginning to break through, she decided to keep pushing. Casey had to see what she meant to her. "Sweetheart a year ago we promised through good times and bad. We've been through some really good, we've also been through some really bad. This is just part of the bad; we'll have good times again. And I plan on being here for them too." By this time both ladies were crying. They stared into each other's eyes, both wondering what they did to deserve the other.

"Olivia I feel the same way, but I need you to understand this is something I need to do on my own." Casey kissed Olivia on the cheek then turned and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Olivia went to the kitchen to fix Casey's tea. She let her mind wander over the past year. Their wedding, their short but wonderful honeymoon. It had been the best moment of her life, things were going great. Then came Sealview. Something she didn't like to think about but at times couldn't avoid. She remembered the fight they had when she told Casey what she was going to do. She knew Casey loved her but Olivia thought that was going to be the moment Casey would choose to walk away. Thankfully they had made up the day before she left. Casey had told her she couldn't bear the thought of her going into a prison without her knowing just how much she loved her. Knowing Casey loved her and she had her support was the only thing that held Olivia's sanity together. Likewise the only peace of mind Casey had was knowing that Fin had went to Sealview as a CO. Olivia couldn't help but think what shape she would be in if she didn't have Casey. Casey was there from the moment she left that prison. No matter how badly she wanted to spare Casey knowing what happened she couldn't. Casey could read her like a book, even better than Elliot. Casey had convinced her to seek help and as much as she didn't want to she did. Casey had been there through every nightmare, flashback and therapy session, always sitting in the waiting room when Olivia finished. She would rearrange her schedule, have other ADA's cover for her, anything Olivia needed Casey made sure she got it. Olivia just wanted to show the same love and care Casey had shown her. So that was why Olivia had decided instead of going to work she was going to show up at the office of the NY state bar and support her wife.

Casey entered the kitchen slightly less stressed than she had been. Olivia handed her a cup of tea and then headed off to get ready herself. As badly as Casey wanted Olivia with her, she wouldn't ask her to go. One this was her fault, her problem to handle. Two, Olivia had been through enough. While she had made great improvements in therapy, Casey didn't want Olivia to have a setback because she had to babysit her. No, she was a big girl and she would handle this on her own.

Olivia finally returned, appearing to be dressed for work. She pulled Casey into her arms and asked again, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Olivia could see the uncertainty in Casey's eyes but she decided not to press the issue. Olivia leaned in for a kiss, which Casey gladly returned. "You'll call me when you get out right?"

"Yes, I promise. Olivia don't worry I'm a big girl I'll be fine."

Olivia smiled "Of course you will, we both will. I love you more than anything."

Casey leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear "I love you more." One last quick kiss and Olivia was out the door, silently praying that what she was about to do wouldn't backfire on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Took longer than I expected to post this chapter. The flash drive I had it saved on decided to erase all its contents and I had to rewrite it. Thankfully I was able to recover chapter 3 which was already started. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia sat in a coffee shop across the street from the office building where Casey's meeting was being held. She watched Casey enter the building and made sure to wait long enough that Casey wouldn't see her before entering. Olivia asked the receptionist for directions to the conference room. The receptionist told Olivia she could wait there, but that wasn't good enough. So without hesitation Olivia flashed her badge and told the lady she was there about a case. Olivia made her way to the conference room; she only knew where she needed to go because she had looked at the letter that told Casey when and where the meeting was being held. Olivia sat on a bench across the hall from the door. She knew that the chances were high this would not end well and she wanted to make sure she was the first person Casey saw. Olivia heard the door click and quickly stood up. When Casey exited the room she knew Olivia was there without even looking up, she could feel Olivia's presence. When she looked up and met Olivia's gaze that's all it took for the flood gates to open. Olivia grabbed her and quickly wrapped her arms around her wife "Come on lets go home". Casey could only nod.

Olivia managed to get them both outside and into a cab. Casey cried silently on Olivia's shoulder all the way home. Olivia's heart was breaking, she didn't know what happened but she knew it was bad. They had barely made it through the door when Casey bolted for the bathroom. While she was crouched on the bathroom floor being sick, she could feel Olivia holding her hair and rubbing circles on her back.

When she was done Olivia helped her up, got a wash cloth and began to wash Casey's face to try and calm her. Casey brushed her teeth and headed to the bedroom. Once there Olivia helped Casey change into a t-shirt and get into bed. Olivia then stripped down to her tank top and climbed in beside her wife. She pulled Casey into her arms, kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you". The tears began again; only this time it was full on body shaking, hiccup inducing sobbing. Olivia just held her tighter and whispered words of comfort. Casey eventually cried herself to sleep. Only when she felt Casey's breathing even out and some of the tension leave her body did Olivia allow herself time to cry. It was the first time in months either of them had cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

When Olivia woke up she smiled when she saw Casey still wrapped around her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after four pm, they had slept most of the afternoon. She looked back when she felt Casey starring at her.

"Hey" Casey said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey yourself" Olivia replied.

Olivia rolled over so they were lying on their sides facing each other. Casey laced their fingers together and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here, for seeing me at my worst and still making me feel like the most loved woman in the world." Casey replied shyly.

Olivia smiled "Like I said earlier there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Casey sighed she really didn't want to talk about it. She was afraid Olivia would be embarrassed to be with her now and would leave. She knew Olivia wouldn't, she just couldn't shake that thought from her mind. However she knew she couldn't keep this from Olivia forever, may as well get it over with. "No not really but you deserve to know" Olivia grasped her hand tighter and that was all the encouragement she needed. Drawing her strength from Olivia, Casey jumped in head first. "Well to make a long story short, due to my blatant disregard of procedure and the rule of law I've been censured for two years." She felt tears begin to fill her eyes but she bit them back. She was all cried out and refused to start again. Olivia was fighting her own tears but was holding back as well. She wanted to be strong for Casey. "They said considering my past it was beyond them why it didn't catch up to me sooner. They said this would be my chance to see that I can't just bend the law to suit my needs." The tears were falling but not like the last time, but she continued. "I've asked myself a million times why I did what I did. I keep coming up with the same thing I told Judge Donnelly, the bad guys can't always win. I just wanted those damn reports complete."

"I know baby I know." Olivia gently kissed her tears away, wishing she could stop the pain. They finally decided to get up and see if they could salvage what was left of the day. Olivia entered the living room and found Casey curled up on the couch staring at the phone in her hand. "Something wrong?"

Casey looked up, the look on her face breaking Olivia's heart all over again. "That was Jack McCoy, due to the outcome of today's meeting I have been asked to clean out my office seeing as how I no longer work there." She barely got the words out before the tears started all over again. In an instant Olivia was by her side, wrapping her arms around her wife. She could only imagine what Casey was feeling. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her job. They both identified themselves heavily with their careers; it was like losing a part of their identity. "Casey it doesn't have to be done now. Take your time; we can go when you're ready."

"No I can't, he wants it done now so he can begin to look for my replacement."

This infuriated Olivia. Granted Casey may have done something wrong and they had to fire her as much as she hated it she understood. However Casey was the longest serving ADA ever assigned to SVU and she had done a tremendous job. To fire her over the phone and then tell her to hurry and get out like she was no one, well that was just wrong. "Are you serious? With what you've been through today?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Apparently so. Oh God Olivia I can't go in there and face any of them." Casey said in a bit of a panic.

"Look I'll go with you to help. I'll even wear my badge and gun, that way anyone who wants to say anything might think twice." She said partly joking trying to lift Casey's mood. The other part of her was hoping she would run into McCoy, she had never liked him. She knew if she saw him anytime after today she would be sure to tell him what an ass she thought he was.

Casey smiled appreciating the effort. "I hate to ask but do you think you could go and clear it for me? You know where everything is just as well as I do."

As much as Olivia didn't want to leave Casey alone she would do anything she asked. If Casey asked her to move heaven and earth she would find a way. "Of course I will, but will you be ok here by yourself? I don't want you to be alone."

"I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine. I know I don't look it but I am." Olivia looked at the clock it was almost five pm. If she got ready and left now it would be about five thirty by the time she made it to the DA's office. There would be fewer people there which meant fewer people asking about Casey. Word traveled fast in the Manhattan legal world and there was no doubt a good number of people already knew. Olivia quickly changed, kissed Casey goodbye and was out the door.

As Olivia made her way down the familiar hallway she could feel the stares, hear the whispers. She felt sadness come over her as she entered Casey's office. She knew she would be coming here again for warrants, trial prep but it wouldn't be her wife sitting behind the desk.

Olivia looked at her watch realizing she had been working for nearly an hour. She was about to call and check on Casey when there was a knock on the door. It was Matt, a young man who was interning at the DA's office while attending law school. He was a nice young man and they had even had him and his fiancé over to their apartment for dinner.

"Hi Olivia can I come in?"

"Yeah of course" Olivia replied motioning him in.

"I just wanted to stop and ask how Casey is"

Olivia smiled "She's doing as well as anyone in her situation would be. Thank you for asking"

"Well Casey has been very good to me. She never brushed me off as some intern. She always treated me with respect. I've learned a lot from her. I'm really going to miss her" Matt said sadly.

"Matt honey, she's not dead she just got fired" Olivia said smiling glad to see at least someone in that office other than Alex cared about Casey.

At that Matt laughed "I know I'm just really going to miss her. Especially her sense of humor, it's needed around here. You know for someone who is a professional and put together on the outside she has a wicked sense of humor. You know sometimes she has the mind of a twelve year old boy." Olivia laughed; she herself sometimes couldn't believe the things that came out of her wife's mouth. "I also thought I would see if you needed any help. These law books can be heavy."

Olivia nodded after lifting on so many of them her back agreed with Matt "That would be great thank you. I just need to finish her desk and I'm done. Would you mind going ahead and taking some boxes down to my car?" Matt nodded and Olivia handed him her keys. Once Matt was gone Olivia sat down and called Casey.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, you ok?"

"Yeah fine. I'm watching one of those cop/lawyer dramas that solve the case in an hour that you just love so much" Casey said sarcastically.

Olivia could hear Casey smiling through the phone and smiled herself "Well I'm sorry no one can solve a case in an hour, no matter how great a cop they are. Even me." Casey laughed and it was the best thing Olivia had heard in weeks. "You sound like you're feeling better. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah well I've been doing some thinking and I do feel a little better."

"I'm almost done here. What do you say on my way home I stop at that little Italian place and get us dinner?"

"That would be terrific. I haven't eaten hardly anything all day and I'm starting to feel it"

"Ok I'll be home soon. I love you"

"I love you too."

Olivia looked at Casey's desk it was all that needed packed up. She began emptying drawers chuckling when she came across Casey's candy stash. Olivia wasn't sure which of them had the bigger sweet tooth. Then she found the picture of Casey and Charlie. Most people would not like their spouse keeping a picture of their ex fiancé, but Olivia didn't mind. She knew Casey carried some guilt over his illness and subsequent death. Last were the items on her desk. Olivia looked at the photos. One was from their first Christmas together. It was taken in front of the Christmas tree at Elliot's during their Christmas party. Casey was standing behind Olivia with her arms wrapped around Olivia's waist; their happiness was evident in their smiles. Olivia smiled remembering their first Christmas; how it was the first time she had a tree in her apartment and how it was the first time she said 'I love you' and truly meant it. She remembered how she and Casey sat around the tree opening gifts, when they were done they leaned in for a kiss and that's when it happened. At the same moment they both said 'I love you'. Olivia hadn't been surprised she said it, but was more surprised that Casey said it as well. It was one of the best moments of her life.

The next was a picture from their wedding. It was a small ceremony at Casey's parents' home in the Hamptons. The only ones in attendance were Casey's parents, her brother and sister in law and her sister and her boyfriend, as well as Elliot, Kathy and Alex. The picture was taken when they weren't aware of it. They both wore white dresses and were standing with their arms wrapped around each other's waist and staring into each other's eyes. It was one of Olivia's favorite pictures and she had the same one on her desk as well. After one more look around Olivia picked up the last box and left. Matt was waiting and helped put the last box in her car.

"Tell Casey I'm sorry this happened and that I still respect her more than anyone in this building"

"Thank you Matt I know she'll appreciate it. Once things calm down a bit we'll have to make plans to get together"

"That'd be great. I look forward to it."

Forty five minutes later Olivia entered the apartment with dinner. "Case? I'm back and I hope you're hungry I think I got enough food to feed an army" Olivia began to unpack their dinner and called for Casey again. When she got no answer Olivia made her way through the apartment. Olivia stepped in the bedroom and froze when she saw Casey sprawled face down across the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm still not that confident about my writing but I hope I'm getting better. No infringement intended. Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3

Olivia was certain her heart had stopped; Casey was here, but was she okay? Surely Casey would've woken up when she called her name. Olivia ran to the bed and pressed her fingers to Casey's neck feeling for a pulse. Just as she did Casey woke, startled by the fingers on her neck. Both women screamed having scared the other. "Oh my God Olivia, what are you doing? You scared me to death." Casey said panting and trying to catch her breath.

"You didn't answer when I called your name, I...I...I thought something had happened to you." Olivia stammered. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Casey tight against her, reassuring herself that Casey was okay and there with her. Olivia pulled back and took another look at Casey then leaned in for a bruising kiss, while willing her heart to calm down. For that split second when she had entered the room she thought her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Ok I know I've been a little down, but not to the point that I would hurt myself." Casey replied breathless and a little harsh when Olivia finally released her. She was a little offended at first that Olivia even entertained the idea that she would harm herself, but when she saw the look of fear in Olivia's eyes she softened. She saw the feeling she had every time she heard about an officer involved shooting and was unable to reach Olivia. She knew how it felt to think that something may have happened to the one person you love more than anything. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Casey said giving Olivia a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled back smiling "I think you said something about bringing dinner home?"

Olivia stood and smiled taking Casey by the hand and pulling her toward the kitchen "Now there's my girl"

They went to the kitchen and had a quiet dinner. Casey asked if anyone had said or did anything at the DA's office. Olivia told her no and that was probably because she was using her 'You really don't want to mess with me look'. She told Casey about Matt, and Casey said other than Alex he was the only one there she'd miss. They both knew people would talk, but Alex would be sure to put them in their place when she got wind of it. For a while Alex had been a touchy subject with Casey. She had heard the rumors about her and Olivia, but Olivia had reassured her that nothing had happened between her and Alex. She had never met Alex until she came back for the Connors trial. Casey found her to be a very likeable person, but was less than thrilled about Olivia spending the night in a hotel room with her. Granted they had been dating for a while and she trusted Olivia, it was Alex she couldn't vouch for. She remembered the moment that she changed her mind about Alex. _The next day at the courthouse Olivia came to wish Casey good luck. They were still shy about showing any affection in the workplace and they wanted to show they could also be professional, so Olivia just smiled and squeezed Casey's hand and walked away. Alex leaned over and whispered "She's crazy about you, you know." Casey couldn't help but smile, "You think?" Alex grinned "She's my best friend, of course I can tell. Casey don't pay no mind to the rumors you've heard about us. We have never, nor will we ever look at each other that way. She's my best friend, the sister I never had. Believe me when I say I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. Besides you are all she talked about last night." _In that instant Alex had put all her fears to rest. Since Alex's return she and Casey had become very close friends as well.

After dinner they brought the boxes up from Olivia's car, and then they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Olivia curled up against the end and Casey curled up against her. Halfway through the movie Olivia was running her fingers through Casey's hair, certain she was asleep. "Baby, you still awake?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah, but not for long if you keep that up." Casey said sleepily.

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You know there is a very important date coming up"

"Oh there is? I wasn't aware of any" Casey answered playfully.

"Yes, it's the most important day of the year."

"Oh and why is it the most important day of the year?" Casey asked, fully knowing the answer.

Olivia was glad to see the playful side of Casey coming back. "Well it's important because it'll mean that it's been a whole year since I married the love of my life, my soul mate." Casey jumped up and kissed Olivia with such love and passion that for a minute Olivia was pretty sure she had forgotten her own name. "What was that for?" Olivia asked when she was able to speak again.

"For being you, for making me feel loved and wanted."

"You always will be as long as I'm around" Olivia leaned in for another kiss and Casey pulled her down on top of her. "Mm, Case? It's getting late."

"Yeah, let's go to bed." Casey said.

"Okay", Olivia said as she stood up.

"No baby, I don't think you understand." Casey said wrapping her arms around Olivia. "I'm ready to go to bed." Casey said with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. Olivia felt her stomach drop. With everything that had been going on neither had really been in the mood lately to make love. Olivia was okay with that. She had had her issues after her assault at Sealview, and Casey never pushed and was always supportive. Olivia knew Casey hadn't been in the mood and she was more than willing to support Casey like she had done for her. "Casey are you sure?"

"I am more than sure. I want this. I want you." Casey gave Olivia an almost predatory grin and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Thank God I'm not a man, or you'd be able to see how much I want you." Olivia felt her mouth go dry and her knees go weak, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to walk the next morning. Casey smiled widely at the look on Olivia's face. She took her hand and began to pull her toward their bedroom.

Olivia woke the next morning to find she was alone in bed. There was a note on her bedside table 'don't panic, I went for a run. I'll bring back breakfast. Love you.' As Olivia got up and made her way to the bathroom, she realized she had definitely overworked a few muscles the night before. It was beyond her how Casey felt like running that morning. Still it was a good sign; the old Casey was coming back. She knew it would still be a while before Casey was her old self again. Losing one's career would take a toll on anybody.

Olivia took a seat at their table and opened her laptop. She had begun coming up with a plan while waiting for Casey the day before. Their first anniversary was coming up in a couple weeks and she wanted to make it special. Their original plan had been dinner and spending the night at the Plaza. Olivia had asked to not be on call that weekend and Alex had offered to take any SVU calls for warrants, so they could have the whole weekend without being disturbed. Olivia was now thinking some time away could be good for both of them. She had just finished up when she heard Casey come through the door. "Hey, you're up." Casey said as she put the bags on the counter.

"What? Just because it's my day off doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep all day" Olivia said laughing as she made her way to Casey.

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, "Well I thought I had worn you out last night. I just didn't expect you to be up yet. I mean I'm pretty sure you passed out once" she said with a self-assured smile.

Olivia put her arms around Casey's neck and blushed slightly, "Someone's feeling awfully proud of herself isn't she?"

"You got that right!" Casey said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia made their coffee as Casey laid out the breakfast of bagels and fruit she had gotten. "Not that I'm complaining, but what made you bring food back?"

Casey stopped her hand halfway to her mouth and starred at Olivia. She was the best detective the city had ever seen, but God she could be oblivious sometimes. "Um, have you looked in our cabinets or refrigerator lately? We have no food."

"They're not full, but we have milk and cereal."

Casey smiled and stood. "Your honor allow me to present exhibit A" Olivia smiled; she loved the playful side of Casey. Especially when she played lawyer when making a point. Casey pulled the lone box of cereal from the cabinet and pulled the bag from the box. "The amount of cereal in the box would not be enough to feed a three year old. I would also like to point out exhibit B" Casey said as she opened the refrigerator and pulled the milk out. She motioned Olivia over and poured the milk down the drain. It was so old it came out in clumps. "Your honor milk is not supposed to be chunky. Again this proves my point that we have no food." Both women began laughing.

"Ok, ok you made your point, but it's not like either of us are ever here enough to buy groceries."

"Well that's gonna change. I'm gonna start doing the shopping and actually cooking." Olivia was excited at that, Casey was an awesome cook, she just rarely had time to do so.

"If you're cooking that gives me even more reason to be home early."

"Yeah well not like I have anything to do now." Casey said.

Olivia tucked a stray hair behind Casey's ear, "Yes you may have lost your job, but baby you can do whatever you want. Why don't you just take some time to think about what you want to do? You know I'll support you one hundred percent."

"Even if I want to become a standup comic?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"I would be in the front row every night." Casey leaned in for a kiss Olivia always knew what to say.

Olivia took Casey by the hand and pulled her into the living room. "I want to talk to you about something." Casey panicked for a second she knew Olivia wouldn't leave, but she couldn't help but think Olivia had decided to take the out she'd offered. Olivia sat them down on the couch facing each other. "So our anniversary is coming up and I know we already made plans but how would you feel about changing them?"

Casey studied Olivia at least she hadn't said cancel their plans. "That depends. What do you have in mind?"

Olivia slid closer taking Casey's hand, playing with her ring. "Well since we only had a weekend away for a honeymoon, I was thinking maybe going away for a week."

Casey grinned, "Keep talking"

"Well while you were gone this morning I did some research. What do you say to a week in beach house….in the Bahamas?"

Casey smiled widely and threw her arms around Olivia. "Oh my God are you serious? Don't you think it'll be hard to get a reservation this close?"

"Shouldn't be considering I already booked it." Before Olivia knew it she was on her back being smothered with kisses while Casey repeated 'I love you' over and over. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Meh, I'll have to think about it." Casey said pulling back, smiling like she hadn't in weeks. "Wait what about work?"

"Well no offense, but you yourself said you didn't have anything to do", Casey chuckled at that "And you know how much time I have saved up at work. I already called Cragen and he Okayed my request. I just figured with everything we've been through recently, hell the past six months, we deserve a break. I think some time away will be good for us."

"I agree it's just what we need."


	4. Chapter 4

As always thank you for the reviews, and they are always welcome. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next two weeks flew by. Olivia was working to make sure there were no loose ends in any of her cases, and Casey had been bitten by the cleaning bug. She told Olivia this was the chance she had wanted since they had moved in, and she wanted to come home to a clean apartment. Olivia was afraid of what she would find or not find when she came home. She had to rescue a couple of her favorite t-shirts form the trash and donate piles several times. Of course they had to make a shopping trip for new vacation clothes.

While they were packing the night before their flight, Olivia kept trying to sneak a peek into Casey's suitcase. She knew Casey had bought a new bathing suit and she couldn't wait to see it, but Casey wouldn't show her. So she refused to show Casey the one she had bought. "Come on Case, just a peek?"

"No you'll see it soon enough." She loved messing with Olivia.

Olivia walked over wrapping her arms around Casey's waist resting her hands in the back pockets of Casey's jean shorts. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours", she said with a smirk.

"I fell for this game once already years ago detective."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She shrugged.

"Just keep your hands to yourself detective, we have to be up early, there will be plenty of time for that this week."

"I'm looking forward to there being nothing but you, me and the beach."

Casey slid her hands low on Olivia's hips, "Me too. I'm also looking forward to your phone not ringing in the middle of the night or", she leaned in to whisper in Olivia's ear "at a highly inopportune moment." Olivia groaned while blushing. She knew Elliot would never let her live it down. He would still ask her what she was doing that made her so out of breathe when he called her in the middle of the night one time. Casey patted Olivia's behind, "Now come on we have to get up early if we want to make our flight. Just remember in less than twenty four hours we will be sitting on the beach in the Bahamas without a care in the world."

Olivia smiled, "You sure know how to motivate a girl."

* * *

Olivia stared out the window of the plane thinking about the changes that had happened in her life. If anyone had told her five years ago that she would be on a plane to the Bahamas to celebrate her one year wedding anniversary, she would've told them they were crazy. If they had said that not only would she be married, but married to a girl and Casey at that, she would've escorted them to Bellevue herself. Surely they were insane. She looked over when she felt Casey move. Casey had her arm looped around Olivia's and her head on her shoulder, she was out cold. Olivia smiled she could never understand how Casey could sleep so sound on a plane. After landing they gathered their bags and hailed a cab to their beach house. The car pulled up to a small house surrounded by palm trees. They quickly gathered their bags and made their way inside. "Olivia this place is amazing!"

Olivia looked around in amazement "Yeah I did pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, and just so you know you will be planning any and all future vacations we take." Casey couldn't believe this would be home for the next week. The home was part of a resort and there was a booklet on the table listing all of the resort amenities and local attractions. The kitchen even had a few basic items but they would still need to make a trip to a store for more food. They began walking around, checking everything out. The house was very open with a kitchen, dining area and a living room. It was painted in light blues and white which felt like there was no difference between inside and outside. There were a set of double doors that led out to a porch that ran the length of the house. There was a set of stairs that led to the bedroom/loft. The bedroom was open and you could look down on the rest of the house. It also had double doors that opened to a balcony.

"I'm gonna say it again, Liv this is amazing." She gave Olivia a coy smile "And I'm loving that king size bed."

Olivia grinned and made her way to the bathroom. Casey followed and nearly ran into Olivia standing in the doorway. The bathroom had a large shower and garden bathtub. It also had a large window that ran the length of one wall beside the shower and bathtub that allowed you to look out at the ocean. "Oh my God Liv that window is great but how are we to shower or take a bath? People will be able to see us."

'We'll figure something out" Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey "I'm more focused on that giant tub. It looks like there is more than enough room for both of us in there."

Casey leaned in for a kiss, running her hands up and down Olivia's back "And I am looking forward to testing that theory of yours. However right now I want to hit the beach."

They changed clothes and took a walk along the water. A little while later they returned to the house, and decided to go out for dinner. They went to a small restaurant that had been on a list of recommended places that was left in the house. They walked around a bit after dinner and found a club, they decided it had been too long since they had been out dancing and decided to go. Things were quickly becoming heated between the two. Casey spun Olivia around so she was facing away from her and pulled her back against her. Casey slid her hands down Olivia's body and wrapped them low around her stomach. Olivia laid her head back and reached her arm up and around Casey's neck. She sighed when she felt Casey's lips on her neck. "I think now would be a good time to go."

"I couldn't agree more detective."

They decided to walk back along the water, carrying their sandals so they could walk in the surf. Once they made it back to their house Casey took their shoes and left them in the sand while pulling Olivia out to the water. "Casey what are you doing?"

"Oh come on Liv! You know I love the ocean. I especially love it at night. Just stand in the water with me. Please?" Casey gave a small pout and puppy eyes. Olivia headed towards Casey; she could never turn down that look. They were standing in water that was about knee deep, feeling the wave's crash against them. They faced one another just staring into each other's eyes. Olivia loved the fact that it seemed like they could have a conversation without ever saying a word. "Olivia this is something I have wanted to do for a long time."

Olivia grinned but with a puzzled look "What, stand in the ocean together?"

"No this" and with those words she pushed Olivia back into the water. Casey couldn't help but laugh, but it was short lived. In an instant Olivia had grabbed her hand and was pulling her down with her. Both let out a yelp as their overheated bodies hit the cooler water. When they resurfaced they were in deeper water but still able to stand.

Olivia splashed Casey, "What was that for?"

Casey was laughing hysterically "I don't know I just had the urge to do it." Olivia pulled Casey to her as tight as she could. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and her legs around her waist. Olivia slid her hands down to Casey's hips to support her. After a brief but passionate make out session they decided to head inside. "I love the ocean but now we smell like it." Casey said.

"Well what do you say we tryout that shower before bed?" Olivia said, her voice a little lower than normal, as they made their way upstairs.

"Hmm I could be persuaded, keep talking."

"Well there is a beautiful bright moon tonight, and I noticed earlier the lights have dimmers. I also figured out that the glass in the window is one way, like the ones in the interview rooms at the precinct. So no worrying about someone seeing us." Casey grinned at that, she was terrified of being in the shower and someone seeing her from the beach. Olivia leaned in to whisper in Casey's ear, running her hand up and down Casey's inner thigh, eliciting a moan from the red head. "How about a shower in the dark with your wife? That way we can look out at the ocean at the same time."

Casey could barely breathe now. "That sounds great sweetheart, but there are a couple other things I would like to do in that shower other than look at the ocean." Two can play this game Casey thought, as she traced a finger across Olivia's chest.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat, but she managed to moan out "You read my mind baby."

Sometime in the early morning hours Casey woke, tangled in sheets and Olivia, to a familiar weight on her chest. She glanced down and saw Olivia practically on top of her. Her leg tangled with Casey's and her left arm wrapped possessively around her middle with her head resting on her chest. Casey still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Olivia. Not just naked and in bed with her, but in her life forever. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Olivia's head. "I love you."

Olivia stirred and mumbled "Love you too, happy anniversary." She then snuggled even deeper into Casey, if that was possible, and tightened her grip on her.

Casey wrapped her arm tighter around Olivia while lightly caressing her arm with her other hand. "Happy anniversary baby." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

We see get to see some of the early days of Olivia and Casey's relationship and how they got together. As well as how they are spending their vacation. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 5

Olivia woke the next morning to the sunlight hitting her face and the ocean breeze. She saw the doors to the balcony were open and she knew Casey was out there. Olivia got up and put on a tank top and shorts and made her way outside. Casey was leaning on the railing looking off in the distance. Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey "Happy anniversary baby."

Casey turned in her arms, smiling "Happy anniversary."

They leaned in for a good morning kiss. As they separated Olivia smiled, tears in her eyes "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now"

Casey smiled and blushed. She ducked her head, her own tears threating to fall. The raw emotion in Olivia's voice had shot straight to her heart. "Liv I'm wearing one of your old t-shirts and my hair hasn't even been brushed, I just threw it up."

Olivia put her hand under Casey's chin pulling it up till their eyes met "And I love you in my old shirts, believe me when I say that you look absolutely beautiful right now." Casey let a few tears slip no one had ever made her feel as beautiful, wanted and as loved as Olivia did. She leaned in kissing Olivia hoping to make Olivia feel as loved as she felt.

They decided that they had all week to sight see, today was their anniversary and they would spend it together doing nothing. After breakfast they packed a small cooler and gathered a large umbrella and two beach chairs that were provided with the house and headed to the beach. Once everything was set up Olivia removed her shirt revealing her new bathing suit. It was a blue one piece that contrasted with her skin perfectly, and Casey thought it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

"Oh my God Liv, that suit looks great on you." Casey said looking up from her chair.

Olivia did a little twirl, and walked over to Casey "So you like?"

Casey took Olivia's hand and pulled her down for a kiss "Oh I defiantly like."

Olivia pulled away smiling, "Well I showed you mine now it's only fair you show me yours" she said as she sat down.

"All in good time, I'll show you when I'm ready" Olivia groaned at that. Casey began digging through their bag "Did you put the sunscreen in here?"

"Yes it's in there, but in case you forgot I lathered you up before we left. Or at least the parts I was allowed to see." Olivia said with a joking roll of her eyes.

"I don't want to lose it and have to buy more. Besides not all of us are born with olive skin and don't have to worry about sunburns."

Olivia grinned "Yeah I'd hate for you to get burnt and I don't know if they sell SPF pasty here on the island." Casey rolled her eyes and reached over to give Olivia a playful shove.

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed; she had been starring out at the ocean completely lost in her thoughts when she felt Casey's hand on her arm

"Babe, where are you? You seem like you're a million miles away."

"Oh just thinking" Olivia said as she laced Casey's fingers with her own. They had sat their chairs close together so when Casey reached out it was comfortable to hold hands.

"Thinking about what? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Olivia sighed "I was thinking over the last four years and how lucky I am to have you."

Casey smiled "I'm the lucky one and you'll always have me."

Olivia looked over at Casey "Did you ever imagine back then that we would be setting on a beach together celebrating our anniversary?"

Casey grinned "No. For one I'm straight or well I guess I'm kinda straight.

Olivia chuckled at that "Same here".

"And two you hated me. So no I would've never expected this."

Olivia looked shocked "I never hated you"

Casey laughed "Oh whatever Liv. We're married I'm not going anywhere. You can say it, you hated me."

"Not true sweetie I may have really not liked you but I never hated you."

Casey nodded "You know I thought that it was because I was taking your girlfriends place right?"

Olivia looked puzzled "Case we've already established Alex and I were never"

Casey cut her off "I know that now, but not then. In my mind your girlfriend was dead and I had taken her job, and for that you hated me."

Olivia sighed, hanging her head "Okay part of it was because you took her position, but the biggest reason was I was mad at myself for not protecting her. It was my fault my best friend was shot and had to move to who knows where because I didn't do my job." Olivia took a deep breath, this was a happy day and she wasn't going to bring them down. "So yes I was mad, but more at myself and the cartel, I just took it out on you. And for that I am sorry."

Casey smiled "There is nothing to apologize for" she pulled Olivia's hand to her and kissed the back of it.

Casey went back to reading her book still holding Olivia's hand. Olivia laid her head back and thought about how things had begun to change between them years ago. Especially when she saw how committed to her job Casey was. First it was the occasional drinks with the squad after a tough case, then dinner during trial prep. Olivia knew Casey would never replace Alex but she thought they were becoming friends. She was glad considering she was the only female in their little group. She and Casey soon began hanging out away from the job as well. Olivia was happy to have a friend who understood the job and was also a girl. Olivia couldn't pin point when it happened but she had begun to find herself thinking about Casey. What was she doing, what she was thinking? She remembered one evening they were all going out for drinks after a case. Olivia was changing in the locker room; she kept fussing with her clothes, wanting them to look just right. She couldn't understand why she was so worried, and then she caught herself hoping that Casey would like how she looked. She didn't know why she thought it, but it scared her. The night had gone as usual and Olivia soon forgot about her earlier thoughts.

As time went on Olivia found she and Casey were getting closer. They even jokingly flirted on occasion, she and Alex had done that and they were only best friends. It felt different with Casey. They both knew neither was gay, but Olivia felt something different and was curious if Casey did too. She decided to test the waters. She had asked Casey if she would like to come to her apartment for dinner and Casey accepted.

"There you go drifting off into space again" Casey said. "Come on tell me what you're thinking"

Olivia smiled "I was thinking about that time I invited you over to my place for dinner."

Casey grinned "Accepting that invite was one of the best decisions I ever made. God I was so nervous."

Olivia laughed "You were nervous? I was the nervous one. Not only did I have to cook, but I was trying to figure out what I was feeling, as well as if you were feeling the same way."

Casey laughed "I think we both figured something out that night." Olivia ran her fingers across the back of Casey's hand as she began thinking again about that night.

_They ate dinner and then went to sit on the couch, taking their wine with them. They laughed and talked for what seemed like forever. Olivia took one last sip of wine for courage before trying to figure out what was going on between them. "So", "So" Casey echoed back. "Um Casey, um I don't know what how…..lately have things felt different between us?"_

_Casey took a deep breath "Um yeah, I just thought it was me"_

_Olivia smiled "No it's not just you, but I don't know what to make of it." Olivia had ducked her head but now slowly looked up at Casey "Do you know what to make of it?" _

_Casey sighed "No I don't" she took a deep breath "but I would like to maybe see what it could be. Maybe what we could make of it." _

_Olivia released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was curious to see what could happen. "So I'm not on call this weekend. What do you say to dinner tomorrow night? At an actual restaurant."_

_Casey gave Olivia a shy smile and hoped she was hiding the nervous tremble in her hands. "Are you asking me on a date Olivia?"_

_The word date scared Olivia but in all honesty that's what she was thinking. She wanted a date with Casey. "Yeah, I guess I am. So I'm asking are you accepting?"_

"_Yes I am detective." They continued to talk and finally once they realized how late it was Casey decided to leave. Olivia walked her to the door. Both felt awkward standing there. Finally Casey leaned in and hugged Olivia. It was not the first time they had hugged one another, but this time was definitely different. They pulled back slowly, both smiling. _

"_Well I guess I should go" _

"_Yeah, Casey be careful and let me know when you make it home."_

_Casey smiled "Don't I always?" _

"_Yeah but I still worry" _

"_Goodnight Olivia"_

"_Goodnight Casey"_

_After Casey left Olivia couldn't believe what had just happened. She had a date, with a girl and not just any girl one of her best friends. Olivia cleaned up and tried to decide where to go on their date. She was just beginning to worry about Casey when her phone buzzed. 'Hey made it home. I look forward tomorrow night ;) Olivia smiled and replied 'Me too' Olivia climbed in bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. She kept thinking about Casey and their date. She was nervous, excited and terrified all at once. She had never felt like this over a first date before. She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. As she finally started to drift off to sleep she decided that it was definitely a good thing._

_Olivia was more nervous than she'd ever been as she rode the elevator to Casey's apartment. She took a minute to collect herself before knocking. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Little did Olivia know Casey was on the other side trying to calm herself before answering. Casey opened the door and both women forgot to breathe when they saw each other. They had both seen the other dressed up, but now it was different. Olivia wore a sleeveless black cocktail dress, while Casey wore a strapless cocktail dress that was emerald green. All Olivia could think was how perfect the dress fit Casey and brought out her eyes. "Wow you look beautiful Casey" Casey blushed bright red, Olivia was afraid she had messed up already._

"_I'm sorry, was that to forward of me?" Olivia asked._

"_No, I was actually thinking the same thing about you. You really look great Olivia." Now it was Olivia's turn to blush. She handed Casey the flowers she had brought her. "I uh know how much you like tulips."_

"_I do, thank you. Come on in. Just let me put these in water."_

_They finally made it downstairs where a town car was waiting for them. "Liv, what's this?"_

"_We have a car for the evening, so no having to worry about getting a cab." Casey smiled at Olivia and climbed in. Olivia had made their reservations at a small out of the way restaurant. It was small enough to be cozy and intimate, but not to intimate for a first date. It was obvious both were still nervous, so halfway through dinner Casey decided to address it. "Why are we both acting like we've never had dinner together before?"_

_Olivia looked up "I don't know, I guess because before it was dinner and now it's a date?"_

"_Maybe, but why don't we just act like it's just dinner and then see how things go?"_

"_Sounds good."_

_After that things were much more comfortable. They talked and laughed for what felt like ever. "Where to now?" Casey asked as they were leaving._

"_Well it's nice out, what do you say we walk for a while. We can call for the car to pick us up when we're ready."_

"_That sounds great."_

_Olivia felt her heart skip when she felt Casey's hand brush against hers every so often. Like she wanted to hold hands but wasn't sure. Finally when she did it again, Olivia took hold of it and laced their fingers together. Casey looked over, surprised but smiling. Olivia smiled back._

_They went for dessert and then called for the car to pick them up. Olivia insisted on taking Casey home first so she knew that Casey made it safely. She asked the driver to wait while she walked Casey up. They stood awkwardly outside Casey's door. Both were unsure of what to say or do. They were wondering how to say goodnight, just say it and part ways or a goodnight kiss. The thought crossed both their minds, but both were scared. Finally Casey spoke, "Olivia I had a really good time. I hope we can do this again."_

_Olivia smiled "I'd like that. Casey, I'm not sure where this is going, if it's going anywhere, but I'd like to give it a chance. I also want to take things slow. This is new for me and I don't want to mess up before we can see what happens."_

_Casey released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "This is new for me too, so I think taking it slow would be a good idea."_

_Still unsure what to do Olivia reached out and pulled Casey into a hug. When they pulled away they said goodnight and Olivia made her way home. They both fell asleep that night happier than they'd been in ages._

_The next week went like normal, only with a few extra phone calls and texts. Since Olivia was on call the next weekend Casey asked her out for Friday night. This time it was casual, dinner and a movie. Olivia spent half the movie with her head on Casey's shoulder. The next week Olivia had to cancel their date. She felt horrible, but Casey understood. Olivia called Casey the next morning and asked if she could make it up to her that day. That afternoon they went for a picnic in the park and wandered around several museums. Casey asked Olivia to come to her place and she'd fix them dinner. After finding out how great a cook Casey was Olivia hoped this would work out. After dinner they watched a movie and finally Olivia said she had to go. They were both nervous again. Finally Olivia screwed up her courage and stepped closer to Casey. Olivia took Casey's hand and laced their fingers. She then put her other hand on Casey's waist. Casey felt her breath hitch and was pretty sure Olivia's did too. Casey put her hand on Olivia's arm as they both began to lean in. They looked in each other's eyes one final time, Olivia decided to close the gap, and their lips lightly brushed against one another's. There were no explosions or fireworks, but there was a spark and both felt it._

_They pulled back slowly, looking for any sign of regret from the other, and found none. "I'm sorry, was that okay?" Olivia whispered._

_Casey gave a shy smile "It was more than okay." She then put Olivia's arms around her neck and wrapped hers around Olivia's waist. "What do you say we try that again?"_

"_I'd like that." Olivia said smiling as she leaned in for another kiss._

_Olivia still wasn't sure what would happen, but after kissing Casey she knew she wanted to find out. She thought after their first date that it may be the last first date she ever went on. Now she was almost certain. Casey had the same thoughts. After kissing Olivia she was pretty sure she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again._

Casey looked over at Olivia noticing she had spaced out again. "What are you thinking that is keeping you in outer space?" Casey asked.

"I was thinking about the first time we kissed" Olivia said smiling.

Casey laid her book down and turned to face Olivia better. "That was the first time I'd ever kissed a girl. Well except that time in college my best friend was smashed and she kissed me, which was beyond gross." Casey shuddered at the memory which made Olivia laugh. "But when I kissed you it felt different. Something in me said you would be the only person I would be kissing from then on."

Olivia blushed "I felt the same way too" Casey began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. After that night we turned into a couple horny teenagers. Well horny teenagers who were not having sex at least." They both laughed at that.

"Yeah but we were taking it slow, remember? And we weren't telling anyone at work either. I have a particularly fond memory of making out in the bathroom at the precinct."

Casey smiled "Yeah well mine is that one time in my office. You know the one I'm talking about."

Olivia smiled "Good times, good times. But nothing compares to now." They sat for a while longer just reminiscing about the early days of their relationship and the first night they stayed together.

They had been dating a couple months; she and Casey both had invited each other into their apartments after a date, but nothing had ever happened. Granted there had been some very passionate make out sessions, but nothing to serious. This time felt different though. Olivia fixed Casey and herself a cup of tea. Olivia decided on tea not wine because she wanted to try and calm her nerves. She also knew that if things were going in the direction she hoped they were, she wanted to remember it. Before long Olivia was lying on her couch with Casey on top of her; tongues dueling, hands roaming. Olivia stopped Casey and looked into her eyes "Casey I need to know you want this. If you're not ready I'm more than okay with that.

_Casey looked nervous "I want this more than you know. I'm just nervous."_

"_Trust me I've never been more nervous in my life" Olivia said. They got up and made their way to Olivia's room._

_Casey stopped her just before she entered Olivia's bedroom. "Liv, I've never been with a woman before, what if I don't know what to do?" Casey said, ducking her head._

_Olivia pulled Casey to her "I've never been with a woman before either, remember? This is new for both of us, but we're both women right? We'll figure it out as we go." Olivia looked a little uneasy now. "Casey I need you to promise me that if I do or try to do something you don't like you'll tell me. Also if you want to stop, just say the word and I'll stop okay? If something's not right for you then it's not right for me either." _

_Casey smiled and nodded "I promise. Now I need you to promise me the same thing."_

"_I promise" Olivia said as she leaned in for a kiss and closed the bedroom door._

"You know after our first time together I wanted to say I love you. I was just afraid that it was too soon and it would scare you away" Olivia said shyly.

Casey kissed the back of her hand "Me too. I knew the next morning that I didn't want to wake up next to anyone else."

Olivia nodded "I knew the next morning that I was looking at my future. Never mind the fact you're cute as all get out first thing in the morning."

Casey stood up from her chair "That particular memory got me a little warm. What do you say to a swim?"

Olivia was on her feet in a second "Sounds good to me, and I finally get to see you in your new bathing suit."

"Fine, you can finally see it" Casey said with sarcasm as she pulled her shirt off.

Olivia felt her mouth go dry as she looked at Casey; she was wearing a simple green bikini. "I've always said green is your color" Olivia said as she pulled Casey against her and began playing with the little bows on her bikini where it tied at her hips.

"Well I'm glad to see it was worth your constant nagging me to see it. Now will you put some lotion on me? If I burn it might put a damper on some of our nightly activities. And some morning activities as well" Casey said with a coy smile.

"Can't have that happen" Olivia said as she poured sunscreen in her hands. Olivia began rubbing the lotion down Casey's back and eventually across her shoulders and down her arms. She then went and stood in front of Casey and began to rub lotion across her chest and down her stomach. Olivia felt the change in Casey's breathing so she slowed down just to tease the redhead. Casey moaned as she felt Olivia's hand dip just underneath her bikini top.

"Watch those hands detective; they could get us in trouble"

Olivia feigned shock "Just trying to make sure everything's covered so you don't burn" Allowing her hands to linger just a minute longer. She leaned into kiss Casey; pulling back she said "Am I getting you all hot and bothered counselor?"

Casey put her arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate, their tongues dueling for control. "Liv? Liv, we need to stop."

Olivia continued to kiss Casey "Why? There's no one close by. Even the ones that are can't see what we're doing. Besides it's not like we're having sex"

Casey moaned "Well that's where it's headed if we don't stop. I can see the headline now 'Sex crimes detective and former ADA caught having sex in public'. I'm already unemployed we don't need for you to be too." She said with a laugh.

Olivia smiled "I'm so glad to see you happy again. I've been so worried."

Casey sighed "I know and I'm sorry I caused you to worry. But I finally decided that as much as it hurt to lose my job, I hadn't lost the most important thing, you. I worry every morning when you kiss me goodbye that it could be the last time I get to kiss you. Worrying about a job I no longer have seemed pointless. I now know that as long as I have you that's all that matters."

Olivia had tears in her eyes. She pushed a stray hair from Casey's face and put her hand on her cheek. "I worry about the same things too, but I agree as long as I have you that's all I need." Olivia leaned in for a kiss, hoping to pour all the love she felt for Casey in to it.

Casey pulled back "Well now that we got all the sappy stuff out of the way. Last one in the water buys lunch" With that Casey bolted for the water, Olivia hot on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

We see a little more of how Olivia and Casey spend their anniversary. Casey also has a confession. Reviews are welcome. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thank you for lunch it was delicious" Olivia said as she and Casey left the restaurant.

Casey rolled her eyes, "I still don't know how you beat me to the water." She had a good head start on Olivia and the next thing she knew Olivia was diving into the waves ahead of her.

"You forget I have to be able to chase perps all over the city, so a little sprint across the beach is nothing" Olivia said as she took hold of Casey's hand.

Casey laughed and laced their fingers together. "I was thinking have you made us any plans for dinner?"

"No I haven't. I just figured we would go out and see what sounded good. Why? Is there something you would like to do?"

"I was thinking we could stop at a market on our way back, pick a few things up and I would make us a special dinner." Casey knew how much Olivia loved her cooking and she wanted to repay her for being there for her as well as planning this trip.

"Well if you're cooking I'll do anything you want"

"Anything? You better watch what you promise detective" Casey said as she playfully bumped against Olivia.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Olivia said with a coy smile.

They finally returned to the house and Casey headed to the kitchen to put everything away, while Olivia headed out to the porch. Casey came out carrying two glasses and a pitcher of tea. "Thank you" Olivia said as Casey poured her a glass. "God this is so good"

Casey glanced over at Olivia "It's just tea"

Olivia laughed "I didn't mean the tea, well it is good but that's not what I meant. What I meant is it's just the two of us here. It's peaceful and quiet; my phone is not going off at all hours of the day and night. I can't remember the last time that I got to sleep two whole nights without it ringing."

"I agree this is exactly what we both needed. With what we've been through in the past year, we needed this." Casey said with a sigh.

Olivia noticed that Casey didn't look as happy as she had earlier, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Olivia said as she took Casey's hand and turned to face her better. She knew it was still going to be a while before Casey completely accepted the fact she had lost her job, but she had done so well the last day or so. Olivia hoped that she wasn't going backwards.

"It's nothing, besides it's our anniversary we should be happy" Casey replied trying to put on a happier face.

Olivia could see right through her. "I am happy, but if there is something bothering you I would hope that you would tell me. Whatever it is I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're afraid of" Olivia said while running a hand through Casey's hair.

Casey nodded "I know you won't leave, especially after I told you that you could. It's just I'd rather not discuss it right now. Can we wait till later I want us to just spend the day together and be happy?"

Olivia smiled "Okay, whenever you're ready I'm here." She said as she kissed on the cheek.

While Casey made dinner Olivia snuck off to the main restaurant for the resort. Earlier Olivia had found out they make one of Casey's favorites, chocolate covered strawberries. She just knew she had to get her some. Olivia took their dessert in and put it away and called out for Casey.

"I'm out here" Casey replied from the porch.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Casey had a table set with candles and their dinner. To Olivia the best part was Casey; she was wearing one of Olivia's favorite dresses. "Oh my God you look gorgeous. I didn't even know you packed this dress. And talk about feeling underdressed here I am in a t-shirt and shorts" Olivia said as she made her way to Casey.

Casey laughed "Some detective you are not knowing I packed this, and I think you look beautiful regardless of what you're wearing." she said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Casey smiled as they separated "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary baby" Olivia whispered. She pulled Casey's chair out for her and then went around and took her own seat. They talked and laughed over dinner. Both commenting on how nice it was to have dinner together and not have to rush or worry about a call coming in before they could finish. When they were done Olivia cleared their plates and told Casey she would be back with dessert and a surprise. Casey took the opportunity to get Olivia's gift from its hiding place. Olivia returned carrying a tray with the strawberries and a small box. Olivia sat the box in front of Casey and then sat down.

"Liv you got me strawberries and a gift? I would've been fine with just the strawberries." Casey said with a laugh. She then reached across the table and sat Olivia's gift in front of her. "Well since you got me two gifts it works out perfect since I got you two."

"Is that right? Well I only see one box on the table." Olivia replied

"Your other gift is under this dress" Casey said, dropping her voice lower.

Olivia groaned her mind running wild with what Casey could be wearing. "So what is my other gift?"

"Not now love, what's the fun in telling you what a gift is. You'll have to unwrap it later to find out. Now the longer we take down here the longer it'll be till you find out. However you'll have to wait because I'm opening my gift first."

Olivia laughed she loved how Casey was always like a child when it came to opening gifts.

"Liv it's wonderful!" Casey said as she took the necklace from the box. It was a small, silver heart shaped pendant with a diamond in the center. "It even has your badge number engraved on the back."

Olivia reached in her pocket and pulled out a circle pendant that had a spot where a heart shape had been carved out. "It's a two piece. This piece is mine and it has your birthdate engraved on the back. You already have my heart, now you can keep it next to yours too."

Casey leaned across the table and kissed Olivia like her life depended on it. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and was smiling. "You better hurry up and open your gift because I can't wait for you to unwrap your second gift."

Olivia quickly began to open the box in front of her. It was a heart shaped pendant with hers and Casey's birthstone as well as the stone for the month they got married filling in the outline of the heart. Olivia gasped "Oh my God Casey it's beautiful"

Casey smiled and got up to move around to Olivia's side. "I forget what they called it but I call it a family necklace. This tells everyone about our family. That you're part of a family."

Olivia looked up, not bothering to try and stop the tears that were running down her cheeks. Casey panicked for a minute thinking maybe she had said the wrong thing. "Liv, honey you okay?"

"I'm fine. Even though we've been together several years, hearing you say that we're a family, I" Olivia stopped she wanted to calm herself before she finished. "It's just I never thought I would have a family, and yet here we are." Olivia smiled at Casey "And if we don't get upstairs now, we are going to give anyone walking by a free show"

Olivia laughed as Casey quickly grabbed the dishes from the table, and they made their way inside. As they made their way upstairs Olivia continued to think how lucky she was to have Casey in her life. "Do you realize we are going to bed and the sun is still out?" Olivia asked as they made their way into the bedroom, and she began to unzip Casey's dress.

Casey pulled Olivia's shirt over her head and put her hand on the button of her shorts "We might be going to bed darling but we are defiantly not going to sleep" Casey pulled Olivia's shorts off and then allowed her own dress to fall to the floor. She then walked over and lay down in the center of the bed. "Are you coming over here or not?"

Olivia could barely think, seeing Casey in a white lace teddy. She quickly made her way over to the bed, climbing in and straddling Casey. "You don't have to ask me twice" she said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Hours later they sat together in the dark on the balcony, wrapped only in a blanket. Olivia sat behind Casey and was planting gentle kisses along her neck. "I love you so much" Olivia said.

Casey smiled and ran her hand along the arms wrapped around her. "I love you too. Thank you for this, for everything."

"No need to thank me." Olivia adjusted herself so she could see Casey better. "Now I know something was on your mind earlier, why don't you tell me what was bothering you?" Olivia said gently. She really didn't want to push Casey and if she wasn't ready to tell then Olivia wouldn't push, but she really wanted to know what was on Casey's mind.

Casey sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, she knew she would have to eventually tell Olivia, she was just afraid of what Olivia would say. So she took a deep breath and then ducked her head and mumbled out what she wanted to say.

Olivia placed her fingers on Casey's chin and raised it till they made eye contact. "Casey honey I didn't understand any of that. Please tell me what's on your mind." Olivia whispered reassuringly.

"I said I want to have a baby"


	7. Chapter 7

No infringement intended, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Olivia froze, uncertain if she had heard Casey right. She was hoping she heard Casey correct but she had to be sure. "Casey did you just say you want to have a baby?"

Casey sighed "Yeah I did." Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Olivia was thrilled to hear Casey say she wanted to have a baby, but she was confused as to why Casey wished she hadn't brought it up. Did Casey not want to have a baby with her? She began to really worry when she felt Casey's tears on her bare shoulder. "Sweetie, look at me. Why do you wish you hadn't brought it up? Please talk to me." Olivia pleaded with Casey and began to wipe tears from Casey's face.

Casey looked at Olivia and saw nothing but love in her eyes. "I know it's been a while since we talked about having children, but it's really been on my mind lately. I know you probably think that it's just my way of replacing my job, filling an empty spot, but I want this. I know we said at the time that with our jobs we couldn't devote the time we would like to a child, but now I have plenty of time on my hands."

Olivia nodded "Well you do have time on your hands I guess." They both chuckled at that, easing some of the tension that had been building. "While it could be a way of replacing what you lost, I don't think that's the reason you brought it up. I just can't believe that you would want to have a baby with me, considering my job and the hours I keep. Are you sure about this?" While Olivia wanted nothing more than to have a child of her own she needed to know for sure Casey wanted this. That she wasn't just doing it because she knew it's what Olivia wanted.

Casey looked a little surprised that Olivia would think she wouldn't want to have a baby with her. "Olivia there's no one else in the world I would rather have a baby with than you. I'm more than sure, but are you?"

Olivia released the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding "Yes I'm positive. I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you." Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey like their lives depended on it.

The next morning Olivia woke to Casey in her arms. She pulled Casey back against her, holding her tighter and leaned in to kiss her neck. She felt her heart race when she recalled the conversation she and Casey had the night before. Olivia had always wanted a family and now she had that with Casey, but to have a child would only make their life better. She wanted a child she could love, and give them everything she never had. Olivia felt Casey waking up; she rose up so she could look at her. Olivia leaned in for a good morning kiss, when they separated both were smiling. "Good morning"

"Good morning love" Casey replied. She loved when she and Olivia were able to wake up together. There were so many times when Olivia was called out during the night, or never even made it home, and Casey would wake up alone. She noticed the smile on Olivia's face and began to smile herself. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was just after 11 am. "I can't remember the last time I slept this late, can you?"

Olivia chuckled "No I don't. Honestly I don't remember the last time I slept past 7, let alone sleeping until almost noon. But I guess that's what vacations are for. Well that and considering we didn't go to sleep until almost four am." Olivia said wagging her eyebrows. Both smiling at the memory. They settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying one another's company. Olivia began running her fingers lightly over Casey's stomach. She let her mind drift back to the night before. After dinner they had made love several times. When they had eventually worn themselves out they had sat on the balcony enjoying the sound of the waves and being in each other's arms. She thought about their conversation and how happy it made her to hear Casey say she wanted to have a baby with her. When they went to bed the love making that followed that conversation was one of the most passionate and emotional moments they had ever shared.

Even though Casey had her back to Olivia she could tell Olivia was deep in thought. She wanted to know what Olivia was thinking but hated to interrupt the moment, she was thoroughly enjoying what Olivia's hand was doing. She finally decided to ask. "So what are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Olivia said, stilling her hand for a moment.

"Oh please don't stop." Casey whined. "I said what are you thinking?"

Olivia smiled and resumed caressing Casey's belly. "I was thinking about a baby being in here"

Casey rolled over so they were lying face to face and she could look Olivia in the eye. "As fantastic as you were last night and I do mean fantastic, I highly doubt there is a baby in there" Casey said laughing.

Olivia laughed too but kept her hand on Casey's stomach. "Well considering I lack the needed equipment I doubt there is a baby there either. And you were pretty fantastic yourself. But seriously I was thinking about what you would look like with a baby in here. What it would be like to feel it moving around."

Casey smiled at Olivia's excitement she was like a kid on Christmas morning, and all they had done was discuss having a baby. She could only imagine how she would act if she really was pregnant. "Liv as much as I love laying here with you, I'm absolutely starving. What do you say we get up and have some breakfast?"

They sat outside on the steps while eating their breakfast, discussing what they wanted to do that day. Casey was all but begging Olivia to go skydiving. Olivia was having no part of it. "Casey there is no way I am jumping out of a plane with only a piece of fabric to keep me from hitting the ground"

"Oh come on Olivia it'll be fun!" Casey said as she slid closer and began nudging Olivia's shoulder. Casey had been skydiving once and loved it she wanted to share the experience with her wife. She knew it would be difficult to convince Olivia but she had to try. As tough as Olivia was she could really be a chicken sometimes. "Look we can do the kind where we jump while attached to an instructor. How does that sound? Then there is a professional with you. That's how I did it the first time I went. Will you try that?"

Olivia looked at Casey like she was crazy; at this point she was pretty sure Casey was. She could stare down the barrel of a gun but there was no way she was jumping out of a plane. "Oh so jumping out of a plane with a parachute strapped to my back wasn't bad enough, you want me to jump out with a human strapped to my back? I don't think so. That will just accelerate my hitting the ground."

Casey was laughing at this point; she couldn't believe how Olivia was reacting. "But Liv! It'll be fun!"

"No way, no how, huh uhh." Olivia didn't care what Casey said there was no way she was going. She picked up the brochure they had been looking through and hit Casey on the arm with it. "Here look through here and pick something"

Casey grinned.

"Anything but skydiving Case. You pick anything in there and we'll do it, but skydiving is off limits."

Casey looked down at the brochure in her hand and smiled "Anything?"

Olivia nodded convinced there wouldn't be anything in there as bad as skydiving "Anything"

"Well get ready detective because you and I are going parasailing!"

Olivia sat there stunned for a moment. She had just agreed to do anything that Casey wanted just so she wouldn't have to go skydiving and Casey went and found the closest activity to skydiving there was. She jumped up and chased Casey inside trying to figure out how to change her wife's mind. "Casey technically parasailing is the same thing as skydiving, so we can't go." Olivia knew her argument was weak but it was the first thing she came up with.

"Do you seriously want to argue technicalities with a lawyer?" Casey asked skeptically. She knew she would win this one.

"Well no, but can't we do something else? Please? How about instead of going out we go upstairs and try out that tub?" Olivia batted her eyes and pouted, she was pulling out all the stops.

Casey wrapped her arms around her wife and seemed to take pity on her. "You know I have a hard time saying no to that face."

Olivia began smiling feeling confident that she had won this argument.

Casey leaned in and gave Olivia a sweet kiss on the lips "But I'm saying no this time, we're going. Now stop being a wuss Benson." She patted Olivia's behind, smiled and walked upstairs to change, not leaving any room for discussion.

Olivia sat on the boat fidgeting with her life jacket, and trying to figure a way out of her current situation. Casey glanced over at her "I know that look, it's your I'm thinking very hard look. I know you're trying to come up with a plan to get out of this but it's not happening. You can stare down the barrel of a gun and not blink, so this should be a cake walk."

"I'm afraid of heights" Olivia whispered.

"You're what?" Casey said partly from surprise and partly because she wasn't sure she heard Olivia correctly.

"I'm afraid of heights" Olivia said a little louder "There are you happy? I said it I'm afraid of heights"

Casey took Olivia's hand which was still fidgeting with the clasps on her life jacket; she also noticed the tremble in Olivia's hand. "You really are scared aren't you?" Olivia simply nodded. "I can't believe in the almost four years we've been together you've never told me this. What about flying? Look at all the times you've flown, that didn't bother you why does this?"

"It never came up. And there is a huge difference between flying and this. At least in an airplane I'm inside, here it's just a few straps and a parachute keeping me from hitting the water. And sharks, what if there are sharks in the water and for some reason I fall in the water? I mean I'm a pretty good swimmer but I'm sure they can swim faster than me" Olivia said breathlessly.

Casey wanted to laugh she had never seen Olivia like this, it was kind of cute. However Olivia needed to calm down so she did the only thing she knew to do. She put the hand that wasn't holding Olivia's on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She felt Olivia respond and finally she felt the rest of her relax. "Are you ok?" Casey asked as she pulled back

"Yeah, thank you" Olivia replied laying her head on Casey's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that"

"Don't worry about it. However I do think we just gave those guys a nice show" Casey said nodding her head toward two of the guys working the boat, who were now adjusting themselves and trying not to look obvious.

"Ugh, perverts"

Casey laughed. "We don't have to do this. If I had known you were this afraid I wouldn't have pushed to do it. I'll just tell them we changed our mind and we'll go back and find something else to do" She said as she stood and began to walk away.

Olivia pulled Casey back down next to her "No you want to do this so I'm gonna suck it up and do it"

Olivia was beginning to second guess herself as the guy was helping her get into the harness. She was barely listening as he went over everything. She was only aware of Casey rubbing the back of her neck trying to get her to relax.

"You're all set"

"I'm sorry what?" Olivia asked

"I said you're all set" replied the guy who helping them. He smiled at Olivia and Casey then asked where they were from. When they replied NYC he laughed "No kidding me too. I'm just down here for a while helping out my buddy with his business. Small world"

"Yeah small world" replied Casey who didn't like the way he was looking at Olivia.

"Ok ladies hang on"

Olivia felt her feet leave the boat and she was pretty sure her heart leapt into her throat at the same moment. She wasn't sure whether to hang on to the straps or reach out for Casey's hand. She decided the straps because her hands were not about to give up their death grip. She knew they had to be getting higher but she refused to open her eyes to see for sure. She could hear Casey coaxing her to open her eyes but she couldn't do it.

"Come on baby, open your eyes. Its ok, you don't want to miss this view. Just open them, don't look down look straight out"

Olivia finally opened her eyes but made the mistake of looking down at the water. She screamed and held on even tighter to the straps. She could hear Casey laughing "Well I'm glad you find this so damn funny" Olivia said as she turned her head toward Casey but kept her eyes closed.

Casey laughed even harder "I'm sorry I can't help it. You're just so brave all the time and to see you actually afraid of this, it's kinda cute. Besides you are looking my direction but it's hard not to laugh when you have your eyes shut. You would be far more intimidating if they were open and glaring at me. Now come on open up and look right at me"

Olivia sighed and opened her eyes slowly, and saw Casey starring back at her. She began taking deep breaths and felt herself beginning to calm down. She finally looked around and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The island off to one side and then nothing but ocean everywhere else she looked. "Oh my God this is great!" She looked over at Casey grinning from ear to ear.

"See I told you."

They enjoyed the rest of their little 'flight' and were sad to see it come to an end. Olivia felt like panicking again as they were brought back down but Casey talked her through it. As they were pulling back in to the dock the guy who was talking to Olivia earlier walked over and struck up a conversation again. "So are you enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah it's really nice" Olivia said as she was making her way up the dock.

"So if you have time before you go back home could I interest you in dinner?"

Olivia turned and looked at him a little surprised; she thought for sure he would've seen the ring on her finger. "I'm flattered I really am, but I'm married."

Casey feeling very territorial and protective walked over and wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist settling her hand on her hip. "Yeah we're here celebrating our anniversary." She raised her left hand flashing her wedding ring and smiled at the man, almost challenging him.

"Oh…oh, yeah…um sorry. You ladies enjoy your trip" he said walking away.

"Leave it to the one pervert who wasn't ogling us when we kissed to come over and hit on you" Casey said while rolling her eyes.

Olivia took her hand while laughing at the situation. "Someone is a little jealous aren't they? I'm yours and you're mine so don't worry about some guy hitting on me. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Good" Olivia said as she leaned in for a kiss, her tongue asking for entrance and her hands sliding down to rest on Casey's hips. Olivia pulled back and smiled at the look on Casey's face. She took Casey's hand and began walking the rest of the way up the dock. "And by the way, he was so watching that time" Olivia said with a laugh. Casey looked back over her shoulder and sure enough the man was watching them with a shocked look on his face. She shot him a smile and turned and walked away.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and hanging out on the beach. They went out for dinner and spent the rest of the evening in a relaxing bath, they were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

The next day Olivia picked their activity, she wanted to go swimming with the dolphins. She wasn't sure why it was just something she wanted to try. Casey was all for it, she just couldn't believe that Olivia would want to. "So you are willing to go in the water and swim with dolphins but you have a near meltdown yesterday because there may be sharks in the water. I don't get it"

"I don't know it just sounds like it would be fun. And it's different because dolphins don't eat people, sharks eat people. There's the difference."

"Oh my God that was so much fun!" Olivia exclaimed as they made their way back to the house. Casey loved watching Olivia; she was like a kid on Christmas morning. Olivia had not stopped talking since they came out of the water. Casey had to agree she too had enjoyed it more than she thought she would, but the look on her wife's face made it even better. It was so rare to see this side of Olivia. She was usually so tired and worn down from the job and the horrors she saw every day. To see her so lighthearted and relaxed was wonderful.

That night after a late dinner they went to the same club from their first night on the island. Olivia also got a chance for her jealousy to rear its head. While on her way back from the bar with their drinks she saw a woman hitting on Casey. Olivia walked over sitting their drinks down and turning to the woman. "Can I help you?"

The woman faltered for a moment before replying. "No I was just talking to this lovely lady here"

"Well just so you know this lovely lady is my wife. So you need to move along" The look on Olivia's face was enough that the woman took off without a second glance at Casey. Olivia pulled Casey to the dance floor needing to feel Casey's body against hers. Before long they were dancing so close there wasn't even room for air between them. Arms wrapped around one another, hands roaming to less than neutral territory, and bodies grinding against each other.

"I think we have the attention of just about every man in the place right now" Casey said as she looked over Olivia's shoulder.

"Let em look all they want" Olivia said as she pressed a kiss against Casey's lips, her tongue begging for entry which Casey gladly granted. When the need for air was finally to great Olivia pulled back "We really need to get out of here before we do something we shouldn't" It took all their restraint to make it home and inside before losing themselves in each other.

The rest of their week seemed to fly by. Their days were spent on the beach, sightseeing and shopping while their nights were spent wrapped up in each other. Before they knew it they were back on the plane headed home. Both were quiet for a long time, thinking about the time they had gotten to spend together and the fact that with Olivia returning to work time together would be less frequent. Casey was also thinking about what she was going to do since she didn't have a job to go to. They had decided after what little they discussed it on vacation they wouldn't talk about their line of work at all until they returned home. Little did they know they were both thinking about the same thing, Casey's confession that she wanted to have a baby. They arrived home late that afternoon and Casey decided they would do something they had rarely done, go grocery shopping. That way they could spend their last day of vacation together doing nothing. They lay in bed that night talking about the day and the fact that Olivia only had one more day before she had to return to work. "I had no idea that grocery shopping could cost so much money" Olivia said laughingly.

"I know, but you have to realize when was the last time we actually went shopping for more than just one or two things?" Casey replied

Olivia nodded "That's true. Can you imagine how much they'll cost when we have a kid to feed as well" She hadn't meant to say that it just slipped out. She wanted to let Casey set the pace in their discussion of having a baby.

"I'm glad you brought that up, I was hoping we would have a chance to discuss it some more before you go back to work."

"Ok what do you want to discuss?" Olivia asked as she rolled onto her side so they could face each other.

"Well like do you want to carry the baby or should I? Should we consider adoption?"

Olivia thought a moment before responding "While I think I'm getting a little old to carry, I might be able to; but I'm completely ok with you carrying. How about we plan on you carrying and if you can't then I will. And we can look into adoption if for some reason carrying a baby isn't possible for either of us."

"I love you" Casey leaned in for a kiss, and steeling herself for what she was about to say.

"Well if I carry I want to pick a donor who is physically similar to you, brown hair, and brown eyes. Also would you be open to having more than one child? I only ask because some clinics will allow you to store a sample so if we chose to have more children we can use the same donor."

Olivia grinned "I want to have as many as you want, I would love to have a house full of little Casey's running around"

"Well would you be open to at least one little Olivia running around?" Casey ducked her head after this question, afraid of Olivia's response.

"What do you mean a little Olivia?"

"I mean a baby who looks just like you"

"Right you said you wanted to pick a donor who physically resembles me. The only way it could look more like me was if it was biologically mine." Then it dawned on Olivia what Casey was hinting at. "Wait, are saying what I think you're saying?"

"I want to use your egg for the first pregnancy. I want to feel your baby growing inside me. I want to have your baby."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story, it makes me feel a little better about my writing. Reviews are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm a little iffy on this chapter, it's mostly filler but it does get them closer to their goal. We also get to see how Olivia proposed and their wedding. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Olivia sat at her desk nervously looking at the clock every few minutes. They had only been home from the Bahamas less than a week and she would give anything to be back there rather than at work. However being at work was not what was making her nervous, where she was getting ready to go was.

"Liv"

"Hmm"

"Where are you today? It's only eight thirty, you've been here a little over an hour and you are looking at the clock every ten seconds, the day is gonna drag on forever if you keep that up" Elliot said looking over at Olivia.

"I'm just thinking, that's all" Olivia wasn't about to tell Elliot what was on her mind or what she was about to do.

"Yeah, right. You're thinking about your little vacation; let me guess it has something to do with Casey wearing very little, if anything. Am I right?" Elliot said with a sly grin

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, jerk" Olivia said with a laugh as she launched a wadded up piece of paper at her partner. She had just begun to relax when her phone went off with a text from Casey telling her she was downstairs. Olivia got up and headed to Cragen's office to let him know she would be back in a few hours. Luckily for her he didn't question her when she said she had a doctor's appointment. She walked out to her desk and grabbed her purse before heading toward the elevator.

"Hey, where you going?" Elliot called after her.

"Doctor's appointment"

"You don't look sick. You never go to the doctor even when you should"

"It's no big deal, I'll be back in a couple hours" Olivia said hoping to end the discussion.

"What, Casey knock you up while you were on vacation?" Elliot said laughing, seeming impressed with his little joke.

"You know you can really be an idiot sometimes" Olivia said, the tone in her voice clearly saying she was not amused. "Casey just needs something to focus on and right now she's worried because it's been so long since either of us has been so she made me an appointment okay"

"Okay. Geez you don't have to get all bent out of shape, I was just joking" Elliot said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Olivia said as the elevator door closed, thankful the discussion had ended. She exited the precinct to see Casey standing across the street. Olivia walked over and was greeted with a kiss. "Hey"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Casey asked as she hailed a cab.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" Olivia said as she climbed in. Casey reached over and took her hand sensing Olivia's nervousness. Olivia thought back on the past few days and how she ended up on her way to the doctor's office. After Casey had asked to carry her baby Olivia had hesitated. While she was concerned about passing on her own genes Casey had done a lot to put her fears to rest. Olivia was just worried about what she was going to have to go through in the process. While she felt it would be worth the discomfort to have a baby, she just didn't like doctors or hospitals. After filling out all the necessary paper work Olivia sat in an exam room wearing a paper gown. "I hate these things"

Casey stood and smiled "I think you're kinda cute" Olivia rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, thank you" she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"For what?"

"For being willing to do this. I know I could just as easily go through the process and be pregnant with my child, but I really want to carry yours" Casey said with love in her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you" Olivia went for another kiss when the doctor entered the room

"Excuse me, I'm sorry ladies. I could come back if you would like"

Both blushed but Olivia was first to speak "No, Dr Jones that's not necessary"

"Well Olivia I can honestly say in all the years I've been seeing you I never thought I would see the day that you would be here for this" Dr Jones said with a smile.

"Well the time is right, so why not?" Olivia said with a smile.

"Okay then let's get started. I know the nurse already did your blood work so let's get the most unpleasant parts over with. First I'll do an ultrasound and then I'll have to do a physical exam as well"

Olivia groaned, dreading the thought of the physical exam. Casey snickered at the look on Olivia's face.

"Not so fast Casey, just remember you're up next" This time Casey was the one to groan while Olivia laughed.

Two hours later they sat in the doctor's personal office, waiting for her to let them know the results of their exams. Both were nervous. They would know soon if one, both or neither of them could have a baby. Olivia was especially anxious, she had worried that she had waited too long to have a child.

Dr Jones entered the room holding her tablet up, "Well are you two ready?"

Olivia reached out and took Casey's hand, as badly as she wanted this she knew that it would crush Casey even more if there was something wrong.

"Olivia you are still producing eggs and are also perfectly healthy and capable of carrying a baby. Casey same goes for you, perfectly healthy and capable of getting pregnant" She said with a smile.

Both heaved a sigh of relief. Olivia had tears in her eyes and when she looked over at Casey, who was openly crying, she let her tears fall as well. She leaned over and kissed Casey not caring that the doctor was watching. When they separated they blushed when they realized the doctor was smiling at them.

"Well now that you got that out of your system lets continue on" All three laughed. "I understand you have already been in contact with a clinic about a donor?"

"Yes we have. We've narrowed it down to three and we're hoping to make our final decision in the next day or so" Casey replied.

"Sounds good. I'm going to start you both on medication. Casey I'm going to go ahead and put you on prenatal vitamins. It'll be good to go ahead and get the vitamins in your system. Olivia you will be on a little more medication than Casey. You will also be on prenatals as well as hormones to get your ovaries to increase egg production. I'll have you back in a few weeks for a checkup, if your levels look good we'll go ahead and harvest your eggs then they can be fertilized and implanted. Any questions?"

Both Olivia and Casey looked at each other a little overwhelmed. They had expected this but at the same time they weren't prepared. They both knew there were questions they should be asking but neither could come up with any. Finally Olivia spoke "Are there any side effects to the medication?"

"Well it is hormones so you will probably be a little moodier than usual while taking them" she said with a smile.

Casey raised her eyebrows "How moody are we talking?" She knew perfectly well how moody her wife could be on a normal day, let alone with added help.

Olivia looked over at her "I think you can handle me being moody for a few weeks, just remember if this works I'm gonna have to put up with you being moody for nine months" she said barely able to hide her smile.

Dr Jones smiled "It all depends on the person. Essentially it will be like having PMS for a few weeks"

"Oh dear God" Casey said as she received a playful smack on the arm from her wife.

"Okay ladies here is all the information you need as well as your prescriptions. Please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions. Make sure to stop at the desk and schedule your next appointment Olivia"

They decided to go ahead and have lunch before Olivia went back to the precinct. Casey sat picking at her salad, Olivia watching her carefully. "Case, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. It's all becoming real now, you know. I mean if we luck out the first go around we could have a baby this time next year. We would be parents Liv"

Olivia reached across the table and took her wife's hand "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no; it's just that its beginning. It's happening, we just took the first steps to have a family" she said with a smile. They began walking back to the precinct, hand in hand. "So do you want to say anything to the guys or Alex?"

Olivia thought for a moment "No I'd like to keep it secret for now. I mean what if something goes wrong? It would be easier to not have to explain it. If that's okay with you. What about you, do you want to tell your family?"

"No I was thinking the same thing. It would be easier. Plus I like it just being our secret right now"

"Me too" Olivia said as they stopped outside the precinct. "Do you want to come up and say hi?"

Casey looked a little sad "No, I…it's just…not yet. Okay?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart" Olivia said as she leaned in to kiss Casey goodbye.

Olivia finally made it through the door at almost midnight that night. She smiled when she saw Casey passed out on the couch with the donor files spread out on the coffee table. She leaned in and kissed Casey "Wake up baby"

Casey smiled as her eyes opened "I will never get tired of being woken up like that"

"Well I'll never get tired of waking you up like that. What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to look through these files again. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

"It's okay. We don't have to use any of these if you don't want to. I mean you do realize with my genes and a donor who is physically similar to me, chances are the poor kid's gonna look like me"

"I hope and pray our baby looks just like you. Besides if we still want to have another down the road we can use the same donor but it'll be mine. Then there's a chance they'll look like both of us. A cute little mixture of you and me"

"That sounds perfect. What do you say we go to bed, I'm exhausted?"

"Sounds like a plan detective" Casey said as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. She turned to see that Olivia was still standing in the living room "Are you coming?"

Olivia held up a file "This one, I like this one. I don't know what it is, but it feels like this is the right one"

Casey walked back to Olivia and smiled when she saw which file was in her hand "Me too. Physically he fits your description, but he's also a former marine MP and is now an attorney with JAG. So we have former military cop turned lawyer as one biological parent and the other being a hard headed NYPD detective"

"Hey, not fair" Olivia said laughingly

"You didn't let me finish. In addition this child will be raised by said detective and a hard headed attorney who is known for going out of her way to get what she wants. We don't stand a chance" They both laughed as they walked toward their bedroom. "If we both picked the same donor without knowing who the other wanted to pick, I know we've picked the right one"

"I know we did too. It just feels right" They climbed into bed and curled into each other's arms. "You know you forgot that a quarter of this baby's genes will be alcoholic and another quarter is rapist" Olivia said with a sad laugh as she rested her head on Casey's chest.

Casey quickly raised her head and looked at Olivia, tilting Olivia's head so they were looking into each other's eyes "Yes that maybe true, but as you have pointed out half your genes are alcoholic and the other half are rapist. And as I love to point out, look how wonderful you turned out. We have had this discussion and as I said before if I was the least bit concerned about our child having your genes I wouldn't have asked you for this. So I want you to put those thoughts out of your head now. Regardless of what kind of genes this baby has, we are the ones raising it and we are going to raise it to be a kind and caring person. Okay?"

"Okay" Olivia knew what Casey said was true; it was just getting the thought out of her head. She settled back onto Casey's chest and began to fall asleep "Good night, I love you"

"I love you too" Casey sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks flew by. The guys wondered why Olivia seemed to be a little more edgy than usual, but they all knew better than to ask. Alex was the only one with enough nerve to ask Olivia what her problem was, but the only answer she got was the job and stress.

Three weeks after their first doctor's appointment Olivia found herself yet again sitting in an exam room. She had come in for the blood work to see if it was time to have her eggs harvested. "I feel like a damn chicken" Olivia said staring at the floor.

"What?"

"I feel like a chicken. I mean we're sitting here talking about me making extra eggs, is there enough to be harvested? It sounds like we're talking about a chicken"

Casey busted out laughing, earning a glare from Olivia. She leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek "Well you're about the hottest chicken I ever saw"

"Well ladies good news. Everything looks good so if you're ready the procedure can be done today"

Both began smiling, and looked at each other "Let's do it" Olivia said.

"I thought you would say that. That's why I already called over to the clinic you're using and scheduled an appointment for an hour from now"

An hour later Olivia again found herself sitting on an exam table in a hospital gown, and Casey sitting on a stool next to her holding her hand. She was really felling nervous now and Casey noticed. "You're shaking, what's wrong love?" Casey asked while running her hands through Olivia's hair trying to calm her.

"I don't know, I mean what if it doesn't work, what if something is wrong?"

"If it doesn't work then we try again and if it still doesn't work then there is always adoption. We will have a baby. I'm certain of it"

A few minutes later the doctor they had previously met with came in and went over the procedure again and asked if they had any questions. When both said no the doctor began the procedure. Olivia didn't consider the procedure to be extremely painful, they had given her some medicine to mildly sedate her, however it was highly uncomfortable and it showed on her face. Casey continued to hold her hand, run her fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her temple every few minutes to help calm her. Olivia turned her head to look at Casey's eyes and that helped calm her more than anything. When they were done the doctor recommended that Olivia take the rest of the day off to be on the safe side and allow her body to recover. She called Cragen and told him, luckily he accepted it when she said that her doctor had wanted to do a procedure and she was fine they just wanted her to take the rest of the day off. They had just entered their apartment when Olivia's phone went off. "Benson"

"Liv, what's wrong? Cap said you weren't coming back today. I know you had a doctor's appointment. What happened?"

"Are you done?" Olivia said rolling her eyes and mouthing 'Elliot' to Casey. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'figures'.

"Yeah, now are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"No" Olivia said simply.

"No? What do you mean no? I'm your partner and I need to know that you're okay"

"I am okay. They just wanted me to take the rest of the day off, so that's what I'm gonna do. Now if you don't mind I have the rare opportunity to spend an afternoon with my wife. I'll see you in the morning" Olivia hung up and put her phone down.

"Well at least you got that out of the way" Casey said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"If he calls back I'm not answering. I can't stand dealing with him when he's in one of those moods"

"That bad huh?"

"Ah he's just got his panties in wad, he'll be fine tomorrow. He just can't accept the fact that I don't have to share every little bit of my life with him"

They ate lunch then decided that since they rarely had a chance to spend the day at home together they would spend it in bed with a movie marathon. Olivia insisted on being able to pick two movies and that they would watch hers first.

"Why do you get to pick two and why do we have to watch them first?" Casey said sounding a little bit whiny.

"Because I was the one getting poked and prodded this morning. And I know you and you're going to pick a Star Wars movie. So if I'm going to sit through that then I get to watch mine first" Olivia said leaning over for a kiss, effectively ending the conversation.

After their second movie Olivia got up and went to order a pizza, since Casey was home now they never ordered out for dinner anymore. She came back and lay down beside Casey noticing the faraway look in her eyes. "Where are you sweetie? You look like you're on another planet"

"Just thinking"

"Anything in particular?"

"My life, well our life; I mean did you ever think you would be here, married to me no less with the prospect of having children?" She said with a smile.

"I can honestly say no to all the above"

"I was also thinking about the night you proposed and our wedding day" she said while playing with her ring.

Olivia smiled at the memory "I think the night I proposed was one of the most nerve wracking moments of my life, all I could think was what if you said no. And on our wedding day all I could think was you had realized you could do better than me"

"Ok there was no way I could've said no to you, and no way I would have left you at the alter because I knew I couldn't do better"

Olivia laughed "Well gee thanks"

"You know what I meant. You are the best and only person for me. And those are still two of the best moments of my life" she replied with a kiss.

* * *

_Olivia paced nervously around her living room, waiting for Casey to come out of the bathroom. It had been a wonderful day so far; they had spent the day just wandering the city, going to museums and walking through the park. They had dinner at a new restaurant that Casey had been dying to go to, and had returned to Olivia's apartment for what Casey thought would be movie night. This led Olivia to her current situation, she was trying to calm her nerves before Casey returned because little did Casey know Olivia was planning on asking her to marry her. After her stint undercover with the feds Olivia knew she couldn't be without Casey, she made the decision on the flight home to ask her._

_Casey walked into the living room "So what movie are we watching?"_

"_Uh it doesn't matter, but before we start do you mind if we talk first?" Olivia said taking a seat on the couch. Casey walked over and took a seat. Olivia didn't fail to notice the look of panic on Casey's face. Olivia smiled "Don't worry it's not that kind of talk" _

_Casey heaved a sigh of relief "Thank God"_

_They turned so they were facing one another; Olivia reached out and took Casey's hands in hers. "I am so glad to be home, I missed you so much"_

"_I'm glad you're home and I missed you too, but I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about" Casey said with a grin._

"_No it's not. Casey I knew I loved you before I left but I had no idea how much I loved you until I couldn't see you every day. It killed me and the only thing that helped get me through was knowing that you loved me and was waiting at home for me. I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to have to find out what that's like either" She pulled away and reached in her pocket for the ring she had purchased the day before, and then slid to the floor on both knees. Casey's face paled, she knew what she was seeing she just couldn't believe it was happening. "Casey I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you, and I've never felt as loved and cherished as I do with you. Casey I want to spend the rest of my life you. I'm asking you to give me the privilege of being your wife. Casey will you marry me?" Olivia now openly crying looked up at Casey for her reaction._

_Casey couldn't speak for a moment; she knew she wanted to say yes she just couldn't seem to get the word out, she was crying so hard. Finally she managed to speak "Yes, yes Olivia I'll marry you"_

_Olivia released the breath she had been holding "Yes? Oh my God you said yes" Olivia practically squealed. She jumped to her feet and pulled Casey up with her, kissing her like it would be their last._

_Casey finally pulled away laughing, "Yes, I said yes. Now how about that ring in your hand?"_

"_Oh God I was so excited I forgot about it" Olivia said as they both began wiping tears from their eyes. She reached her shaking hand out to take Casey's shaking hand. Olivia slid the ring on to Casey's finger, a fresh round of tears running down both their cheeks. _

_Casey looked down at the ring on her finger then back at Olivia, her fiancé, she had a fiancé. Casey couldn't believe it. She pulled Olivia in for a kiss that she hoped would allow Olivia to feel exactly how much she loved her. Casey pulled back, tears still running down her face "If you don't take me to bed now I'm going to have to show you how happy I am right here on the floor. And if I remember correct that is not so good for our backs" she said with a sly smile. Olivia wasted no time in taking Casey's hand and leading her to the bedroom._

_Months later Olivia found herself pacing again as she waited for Elliot to walk her down the aisle. They were at Casey's parents' home in the Hamptons for a small ceremony._

"_You gotta calm down Liv"_

"_Says the man who's already done this. Were you this nervous?"_

"_Yeah but I think it had more to do with the fact that Kathy was pregnant. Wait is there something you're not telling me?" Elliot said with a smirk._

"_Not helping Elliot" Alex said as she checked to see if it was time._

_Elliot just rolled his eyes, he was truly happy for his partner he had never seen her this happy._

"_So tell me Liv, why didn't you tell me Casey comes from money?"_

"_She doesn't, what makes you say that?" Olivia said with a puzzled look._

"_Well I mean come on; her parents have a second home in the Hamptons. That ain't cheap Liv"_

"_Okay it's not like it's one of those expensive beach homes. It belonged to Casey's grandparents and they left it to her mother. It's special to her and that's why she wanted to get married here. And if it's special to her, it's special to me"_

"_Okay Liv, it's show time" Alex said as she entered the room._

_Olivia began to panic, she felt like she was about to hyperventilate. "Oh God what if she changed her mind? What if she leaves me at the alter?"_

_Alex smiled and walked over and wrapped her friend in a hug "Don't worry about that. I just saw her and she's worrying the same thing about you. I just told her not to worry you weren't going anywhere. And now I'm telling you the same thing" Alex began walking out to take her place "By the way you look absolutely gorgeous, and so does she"_

_Less than twenty minutes later the minister was pronouncing them married. Olivia and Casey neither one thought they could ever be so happy. It was a small ceremony with Casey's parents, her brother and his wife, her sister and her boyfriend, the Stabler's and Alex. Casey's older brother was stationed overseas and was unable to return for the wedding, but he was able to call and congratulate his sister as well as read his new sister in law the riot act. Olivia smiled and didn't have the heart to tell him that his brother beat him to it the day before. They had a small picnic after the ceremony that Casey's mother had insisted on having catered. According to her nothing was too good for her little girl. She also chose that moment to spring on them that, with Alex's help, she had planned a reception in the city for the following weekend. That way all their friends who were not at the wedding could come and celebrate with them. Both knowing how Casey's mother, and Alex, could be they just smiled and thanked them. When Casey said she hoped it wasn't going to be anything to big both her mother and Alex ducked their heads, that was all the answer she and Olivia needed. Casey decided to spring some news of their own. She leaned in and whispered to Olivia, making sure now was okay with her. Olivia nodded and held squeezed Casey's hand._

"_Can I have everyone's attention?" Casey said waiting until she was sure they were all listening before continuing. "Olivia and I want to thank you for being here and helping us celebrate. We also have an announcement to make. And no Elliot one of us is not pregnant" Elliot held his hands up and laughed as everyone looked at him. "Don't play dumb I know you were going to say it" Casey said with a smile. "So as you all know we had a room for last night at the little bed and breakfast up the street. You know how we said that we just wanted to spend time alone last night, well we didn't"_

"_I don't need to hear this" said Casey's younger brother, while covering his ears._

"_Oh get your mind out of the gutter Mikey" Casey said while throwing her napkin at her little brother. "Olivia and I snuck out and caught a charter flight to Boston; we got married at midnight there. We then flew back here, went to the B&B and you know how the rest of the day has gone"_

_Alex was the first to speak "Wait, what? Why?"_

_Olivia decided to take that question "Because we wanted to be legally married. We know that it's not legal here in NY but hopefully it will be one day. And we did it so late last night because then our anniversary would still be on the same day. I hope this didn't upset any of you"_

_Casey's mother walked over and hugged them both "No we're not mad, just surprised"_

_Neither one was able to leave work to take a full honeymoon so they got married on a Friday afternoon, that way they could at least have the weekend together. They would be spending it alone at Casey's parents home. Her parents had offered to pay for them to go anywhere they wanted for the weekend but both declined. They said it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together._

* * *

"That was a great weekend, I wouldn't trade a week in a five star hotel for that weekend we spent at your parents' house" Olivia said, smiling thinking about their honeymoon.

"Me neither" Casey began to laugh "If my mom knew half of what we did in that house she wouldn't set foot in it ever again"

Olivia laughed as well, but blushed slightly "No one in your family would"

It had been four days since Olivia's procedure when the phone call they had been waiting for came. Olivia had just managed to drag herself through the door at a little after ten; she hadn't been home since six the morning before. She was hoping to take a shower and go to bed; instead she was greeted with a kiss by a smiling, crying Casey. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked not sure whether to be concerned or not.

"The clinic called this evening"

Olivia felt her breath catch, "And? What did they say?"

"Everything looks good and they want us there at eight tomorrow morning for the procedure" Casey said as she began crying all over again.

Olivia couldn't contain her tears either. "So it worked?"

"Well this part worked, now they just have to be implanted and hopefully it takes"

Olivia pulled Casey into a tight hug and kissed her with all the passion she had. She pulled away and looked at Casey "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I knew you were really wrapped up in this case and I didn't want to bother you. Besides its better in person, I wouldn't have been able to see your face. It was well worth the wait" she said with a smile. "Now come on, I saved you some dinner you need to eat. Then you can get a shower and go to bed"

Olivia raised her eyebrow and gave Casey a smirk, Casey knew what that look meant too "Sounds good, but just so you know you're joining me for that shower"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Casey said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the follows and reviews! Olivia and Casey get the news they have been waiting for, and maybe then some. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning they found themselves sitting in the waiting room at the clinic. Both were extremely nervous, and it was showing. Olivia was unaware of the tremble in her own hand when she reached out to take Casey's shaking hand. "You're shaking"

"So are you" Casey replied as she laced their fingers together. "So the captain didn't say anything when you called this morning? He wasn't the least bit suspicious?"

"No, well I mean I think he knows something is up but he's not about to question it. He just asked if I was ok and then asked if you were ok. I told him yes and he was fine with it. I'm actually surprised that Elliot hasn't called yet with the third degree"

"He's your partner and friend. He's just concerned that's all"

"I know it's just he needs to realize I don't have to tell him everything" Olivia's phone began to ring "It's Elliot, here we go" Olivia sighed.

"El, now's not a good time"

"What do you mean now's not a good time. I come in to find out that you're not going to be here. Last week you leave and don't come back because supposedly you're having a procedure done? I want to know what's going on Liv. I'm worried."

Olivia lowered her voice to a whisper as they weren't the only people in the waiting room "Okay I wasn't supposedly having a procedure done, I had a procedure done. Also I told Cragen I wasn't going to be in today and he was okay with it, so why can't you. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Now I have to go. Bye Elliot" Olivia hung up the phone not leaving a chance for argument.

"I guess he's got his panties in a wad again?" Casey said with a smirk.

"Yeah, seems like he does all the time anymore"

"Casey?" called out the nurse at the door.

"Well here goes" Casey said as she stood and reached for Olivia's hand.

Casey lay on the exam table with Olivia sitting by her side. "Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna be sick"

"Do you need me to get a nurse?" Olivia said a little panicked. She took Casey's hand and kissed the back of it.

"No it's just nerves. I'll be okay" she said taking a deep breath.

"Okay" Olivia smiled. She remembered Casey helping her stay calm when she was having her procedure done; she just hoped she could do the same for her. Olivia began to breathe a little quicker when the doctor entered the room. She could only imagine how Casey was feeling, she was a nervous wreck and all she had to do was sit and hold Casey's hand. She glanced at the tray with a few little dishes the nurse had set down; she couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that the few miniscule cells in them would be their baby. The look on Casey's face said she was thinking the same thing.

"Good morning ladies. So what do you say we start your family?" Dr. Williams said with a smile.

Both took a deep breath and smiled "I say that sounds great" Casey said as she reached out and touched Olivia's cheek. Both had a few tears that escaped their eyes.

"Okay. Now I know we've been over the procedure already but I'm going to go over a few things again. I'm going to be implanting four fertilized eggs, that's standard for your age Casey. Now you both understand that this means there is a good chance this could result in multiples"

Both nodded, they had discussed having twins and they decided that if that's what they were meant to have then they were fine with that.

Dr. Williams smiled back at them as she sat down "Alright then, let's get started"

An hour after the procedure had begun Casey was still lying on the exam table. The doctor told her she needed to stay there for thirty minutes because it helps with the implantation and just in case there would be any complications. Dr. Williams smiled when she entered the room; they were still in the same position as when she left. Olivia was holding Casey's hand and running her fingers through her hair with the other. She thought it was nice to see a couple who appears to love each other as much as they did. "Casey, you're free to go. Now comes the hard part, waiting. I know you'll probably be looking for signs of pregnancy and that is normal, but it's not likely you'll see any. I'm not saying you won't see any, but don't worry if you don't. Also don't take a pregnancy test for two weeks"

Both Casey and Olivia's face fell, it was going to be a long two weeks. "Why two weeks?" Olivia asked.

"Well any sooner and you could get a false negative. That's about how long it will take for your hormone levels to show if the pregnancy took. When you take one if it comes back positive please call and let us know. We'll have you come in for blood work to confirm, after that you will see your regular ob/gyn for all other appointments. In the event it's negative after two weeks call us anyway. We will still bring you in for blood work just in case it's a false negative. In the event you're not pregnant we will discuss your options at that point. Any questions?"

Both looked at each other before Casey replied "No, I think you covered everything"

"Wait, is there anything special she should do or not do?" Olivia asked.

"I tell my patients to go ahead an act as though you are pregnant, meaning no drugs or alcohol. Although your blood work was clean so I know I don't have to worry about the drugs, but you should abstain from alcohol until we know if it took. Also continue to take the prenatal vitamins you were prescribed"

"What about her diet? She's been known to dive into a very greasy cheeseburger from time to time" Olivia said, which garnered a swat on the arm from her wife.

Dr. Williams laughed "No restrictions on diet except alcohol. I would also prefer you avoid fish. It's best not to eat too much of it when you're pregnant. Other than that it's up to you. Now I'll leave you to get dressed. Make sure to stop on your way out the receptionist will have an information packet for you. Also if you notice any pain or if there is any bleeding go to the ER immediately, you will probably have cramps for a few days but no worse than when you're on your period. If you have any other questions please don't hesitate to call"

They spent the rest of the day just lounging around their apartment. Casey was in the kitchen beginning their dinner she knew without turning around that Olivia was watching her from the doorway. "What are you looking at detective?"

"You" Olivia said as she walked in and put her arms around Casey from behind.

"You've been staring at me since we got home. Why?" Casey said turning in Olivia's arms.

"I wasn't aware I needed a reason to stare at you. However if you must know it's because I love you and I love what you are doing for us"

"Well I love you to and don't forget you played a big part in this. Now go or I'm never going to get dinner finished"

That night as they lay in bed neither could stop smiling. Casey was lying on her back and looked down at Olivia who was laying on her side, propped up on one arm and drawing random patterns on Casey's bare stomach. "Not that I object to what you're doing, but what are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking, I mean there's a chance that our baby is in here" Olivia said with a smile, in all honesty she hadn't stopped smiling since they had left the clinic.

Casey reached down and laced her fingers with Olivia's to pull her up to her level. Olivia placed a kiss on Casey's belly before rising up and kissing her wife. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Boy, girl, what do you want?"

"I'm going with the standard reply, as long as it's healthy I don't care. How about you?" Olivia said.

"Same here, but I know you have a little bit of a preference. I kind of want a little girl, but at the same time I really want a little boy. I mean I'm just hoping that whatever we have their happy, healthy and they look just like you"

Olivia laughed "You are determined to have a baby that looks like me aren't you?" Casey nodded. "Well I would be fine with a boy, even though I still worry about passing my genes to a boy" she placed a finger on Casey's lips to stop her before she could start "and I know what you're going to say, and I've accepted it. If we have a boy I'm perfectly okay with that, because I know we will raise him to be a kind, caring person. But at the same time I would really like a little girl"

Casey smiled "Who knows, maybe we'll get one of each"

Olivia laughed "I know that's a good possibility, but let's not get ahead of ourselves"

They fell asleep with Olivia's hand on Casey's belly, and both dreaming of their possible family.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Casey's procedure and she was dying to take a pregnancy test, she didn't want to get her hopes up but she had felt a little nauseous the last couple mornings. She found herself starring at the pregnancy test box desperately wanting to take the test, but Olivia had been called back out right after she got home last night, and she wasn't about to take it without her. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom she heard a key in the lock. "Hey, I'm up. You don't have to tip toe around"

"Morning baby" an exhausted Olivia said as she entered the bedroom.

"Did you get him?" Casey said as she began helping Olivia change clothes.

"Yeah, and even managed to get a confession pretty quick. I love the dumb ones" Olivia said with a smirk.

Casey laughed "I always did too. Do you have to go back?"

"No, Cragen told me and Elliot to take the rest of the day" Casey began grinning ear to ear. "What? What are you grinning about?"

Casey reached for the pregnancy test box and held it up in front of Olivia "Did you forget what happened two weeks ago?"

Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head, she was so tired it didn't even occur to her what today was. "Have you taken it yet?"

"No, I was going to wait until you were here. I just got up a few minutes ago. So what do you say?"

"I say take it now" Olivia said with a smile. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Casey rolled her eyes and laughed "No I can pee on a stick by myself" A few minutes later Casey walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed beside Olivia. She reached over and set the timer on her phone. "Well we have five minutes"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey and pulled her back so they were lying down side by side. Casey rolled over draping her arm and leg over Olivia and resting her head on her chest. Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Casey and began rubbing circles on her back. "Do you have a feeling?" Casey looked at Olivia, puzzled. "Do you feel like you're pregnant? Does anything feel different?"

"Well I felt a little nauseous the last couple mornings, but I thought it could just be my imagination" at that exact moment Casey's phone went off, the five minutes were up.

Casey walked over to the bathroom door reached in and grabbed the pregnancy test off of the sink. She held it down and walked back over and sat down next to Olivia. They looked at each other, knowing their lives were possibly about to change. Olivia leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Casey's lips "I want you to know no matter what the outcome is I love you so much"

"I love you too" Casey took a deep breath and then turned the test upwards so they could both see it. They both stared at it for a moment, and then looked at each other tears streaming down their faces, the word pregnant plainly staring back at them.

"Pregnant" Olivia stammered out "It worked you're pregnant" She began kissing Casey and mumbling over and over 'I love you' and 'you're pregnant'

Casey was finally able to speak "No we're pregnant, this is your baby Liv" she said as she took Olivia's hand and placed it low on her stomach. Olivia dropped to her knees in front of Casey, pulling her shirt up to exposed her belly, and began kissing it repeating 'I love you' over and over.

It had been a month since Casey found out she was pregnant. After she took the home test she called the clinic and went in for a blood test, it confirmed what the home test did she was indeed pregnant. She lay in bed thinking about the doctor's appointment they were about to go to, they were to have their first ultrasound. She was considering going and joining Olivia in the shower when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom barely making it before she got sick. Olivia poked her head around the curtain at the sudden commotion "Case, you okay?" All Casey could do was shake her head no. Olivia quickly got out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and crouching down beside her wife. She pulled Casey's hair into a ponytail and rubbed circles on her back. When she finally stopped she leaned back against the bathtub while Olivia got a cool rag and began to wipe her face and neck "Feel better?"

"A little" Casey nodded. She got up and brushed her teeth and rinsed her face with cold water. She was slowly feeling better, and she wasn't as pale. "Sorry I interrupted your shower, I was coming to join you but I guess this little one had other plans" she said with a smile.

Olivia glanced at the clock "Well we still have plenty of time before we have to leave, and considering I didn't get to finish my shower" Olivia said with a coy smile as she pulled Casey's shirt over her head and then dropped the towel she had wrapped around herself.

"Well how can I turn down an offer like that?" Casey said as she allowed Olivia to pull her into the shower.

Later that morning they sat in the exam room at their doctor's office, both excited they may possibly get to see their baby for the first time. Casey looked at Olivia with a nervous look "Liv, what if something's wrong?"

Olivia kissed the back of Casey's hand "If it is then we will get through it and we'll try again, but I have a good feeling about this"

"Good morning ladies" Dr. Jones said as she entered the room. "So Casey how have you been feeling?" she said as she looked over Casey's vitals that a nurse had already taken.

"Pretty good, I've been feeling nauseous for several days but the morning sickness kicked in this morning"

Olivia spoke up "She's also been really tired. I've come home early a few times lately to find her asleep on the couch. A couple times she has slept the entire evening and all night"

"That's completely normal. Your body is working harder to provide for the baby. Just keep taking the vitamins, it also helps some to exercise" she said as she began setting up for the ultrasound. "Okay Casey I need you to pull your shirt up and roll your pants and underwear down just a bit" When Casey was done the doctor began feeling around her belly and pushing down in a few places. "Well everything out her feels normal. You ladies ready to see your baby?"

"Yeah" Casey said as she looked over at Olivia, neither thought they had ever seen the other so nervous and excited. The doctor kept the screen facing her and began running the wand around Casey's belly, stopping every few seconds and making notes on a chart.

The doctor smiled at Casey and Olivia "Everything looks good" she said as she turned the monitor to face them. She moved the wand again and pointed at the screen "See this, this is your baby" she then pushed a button and the most wonderful sound either of them ever heard filled the room.

"Is that?" Casey said as slight sob escaped her throat. Dr. Jones nodded. Casey turned to look at Olivia and was met with a sobbing Olivia. Casey pulled Olivia to her for a kiss that left both breathless. "That's your baby Liv" Casey said nodding toward the monitor.

Olivia kissed the back of Casey's hand that she was holding "No sweetie that's our baby"

Dr. Jones smiled and pointed back at the screen "Yes that is your baby and" Both Casey and Olivia's heads shot up when the doctor said and "this is your other baby" she said grinning as she watched what she just said sink in.

Olivia was the first to be able to speak "Wait, other baby? There's two? We're having twins?"

Casey who looked like her eyeballs were about to pop out of her head from shock said "Oh my God, twins? Are you sure?"

"Yes" Dr. Jones replied. She put a little icon on the screen one said baby A and the other said baby B, with arrows pointing at each baby. She then began wiping Casey's belly off and allowing them a few minutes to process what they just found out. When she was done Casey sat up, pulling her shirt back down. "Now I've printed a picture for each of you, it should be ready in a few minutes. I don't see any reason for you to change your routine just because it's twins. However I would prefer that you rest, this is why you have been so tired lately. You're young so I don't foresee any problems, but we can never be sure every pregnancy is different. You can continue with your regular diet and exercise. I will warn you that some women do end up on bed rest toward the end of a pregnancy with twins, but that is nothing you have to worry about right now. Do you have any questions for me?"

Both shook their heads no, feeling sure they did but couldn't get past the initial shock to think of any. "Okay on your way out go ahead and schedule your next appointment for next month. I'll see you once a month until we get closer to your due date and then I'll increase it to once a week" she said as she handed them their pictures and left the room.

Olivia looked at her picture and began crying all over again, which caused Casey to look at hers. As soon as she did she began crying. Across the top of the picture the doctor had printed Hi Mommies! They stopped at the desk to make Casey's next appointment and then made their way outside. As they stepped onto the busy sidewalk Olivia stopped, pulled Casey back to her and pulled the slightly taller woman down for a kiss. Casey felt Olivia's tongue asking for entrance which she gladly granted. When Olivia pulled away Casey smiled and said breathlessly "Wow! What brought that on? You're usually not a big fan of that much affection in public"

"I know" Olivia said with a smile and a small blush "but I couldn't help myself. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you love me and I love you and" Olivia said resting both hands on Casey's stomach "the fact that you are carrying my babies. I've got the three most important people in the world right here in my arms. We're going to have a family" Olivia whispered.

Casey smiled and leaned in for another kiss and whispered "Yeah, we're going to have a family"


	10. Chapter 10

I know this story is mainly fluff except for the first couple chapters, but I threw in a little humor this chapter it just seemed to go along with the story. Olivia and Casey tell their family and friends about their pregnancy. They get some news concerning Casey's pregnancy, and Olivia begins to worry if she'll be capable of being a mother. As always thank you for the follows and reviews. Disclaimer see chapter one. Someone asked if I would be writing a sex scene between Olivia and Casey. I won't mainly because I don't feel comfortable writing it, I don't think it would turn out to well. I also think sometimes it's better left to the imagination.

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been two months since Casey's first ultrasound. She was gradually getting over the morning sickness, but she remained tired all the time. They had another doctor appointment that day and since she was pregnant with twins and beginning to show they had decided to have her parents over for dinner that night and tell them. Casey and Olivia both had been dying to share their news but at the same time wanted to wait in the event something went wrong. The guys and Alex had become suspicious that something was going on, but as far as they knew had yet to figure it out. Casey glanced over at Olivia who was in her normal spot beside the exam table waiting for the doctor. Casey had to admit in all the years she had known Olivia she had never seen the detective this happy. Little did she know Olivia thought the same thing about her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Olivia's lips against hers. "What was that for?"

Olivia smiled "Because I love you. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are or how happy you look?"

"Couldn't be any more beautiful or happier than you" Casey said with a smile.

Before Olivia could reply Dr. Jones entered the room "I wish all my patients looked as happy as you two" she said shaking their hands. "Casey how's it been going since I last saw you?"

"Pretty good. Most mornings I'm just a little nauseous, but then some days I spend at least an hour on the bathroom floor. It's not near as severe as it was at first though. I'm still really tired though, and I've noticed my appetite is increasing"

"And I never thought that would be possible" Olivia said with a laugh

Dr. Jones laughed "That's to be expected. You're at a good weight, so nothing to worry about there. I'm going to check your belly and do an ultrasound so you know the drill" she said as she pulled the machine over to the table.

Olivia watched as Casey exposed her baby bump. It was a sight she would never get tired of seeing. She worried that it bothered Casey because she stared at it and touched it every chance she got. Luckily Casey said it didn't bother her at all, she enjoyed it. Dr. Jones began feeling and pushing around on Casey's belly and taking measurements "Hmm"

Olivia and Casey both looked up "What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"Nothing you're just a little bigger than I was expecting. Nothing to worry about you just grew a lot faster since I saw you last month"

Olivia nodded but wouldn't feel at ease until she saw her babies on the monitor. She carefully watched for a reaction as Dr. Jones began running the wand over Casey's belly and making notes. She noticed the doctor begin to smile so that meant everything had to be okay, she hoped. The doctor turned the monitor so they could see their babies.

Olivia gasped "Oh my God look how big they've gotten" she said as she began crying. She looked at Casey, who was crying also. Granted they were still very tiny, but Olivia could tell they had grown in the last month.

"Yeah they've grown quite a bit in the last month. I also see why your belly has grown so much. See here's baby A and here's baby B, and here's baby C" Dr. Jones wanted to laugh at the look on the couples face.

Casey was the first to regain the ability to speak "Hold up, hold up. Did you just say baby C? Liv she said baby C. What do you mean baby C?" she said as she looked back and forth between the doctor and her wife.

Dr. Jones chuckled and pointed at the screen "Well here are babies A and B that we had seen before. Here is Baby C, he or she was apparently hiding behind its siblings. This sometimes happens when there are multiples. One hides behind another and we may not see them until a few months into the pregnancy. Don't worry though everything still looks good"

Olivia finally stuttered out "So there's only three in there right? There's not another one hiding?"

"No Olivia, I just double checked" She looked at the couple, noting the looks of panic, fear and excitement on their faces. "Ladies it is ok to be worried about this. I'm not saying to be worried about Casey's or your babies health, I mean anytime I've ever told parents their expecting triplets they have had the same look of shock. Don't worry everything looks good" She began printing pictures for them and wiping Casey's belly off. "Since we now know you're carrying an extra baby I want to see you again in two weeks, not four" She noted the look of worry no both their faces "It's not because anything is wrong, it's just I prefer seeing mothers who are carrying more than two babies every two weeks"

Olivia nodded while helping Casey up. While Casey was making her next appointment Olivia stood beside her thinking about what the doctor had just told them. She had always wondered if she would have a child of her own. And here she was not only was she married to the one person she loved more than anything in the world, but expecting and not just one baby but three. The idea began sinking in she was going to be a mother to three babies, and with that thought Olivia began to feel a little weak "Hey, Case? I…I think I need to sit down"

Casey turned noticing how pale her wife had become. She guided Olivia over to a chair and crouched in front of her, she pulled Olivia's head down between her knees hoping to keep her from passing out. "Liv, Liv? Don't pass out on me, I'm carrying three babies I can't carry you to the car too" Casey said as she pulled her bottle of water from her purse and handed to Olivia to drink.

Olivia slowly looked up and grinned, calming down a little as she sipped the water. A nurse walked over and asked if they needed help. Casey looked up and smiled "No we're fine. We just found out we're having triplets, and I think it's just sinking in"

The nurse smiled "Oh okay, well let me know if you need any help. Congratulations"

"Thank you" Casey replied. She looked back at Olivia who was getting her color back. "Are you okay to go now?"

"Yeah, I lucked out that we were able to get a confession out of that guy this morning and Cragen let me take the rest of the day off"

"Even better, it's Friday and you're not on call this weekend. So maybe we can actually spend it together. Maybe we can start looking at nursery furniture?" Casey said as they walked to Olivia's car.

"Oh God Case, we have to get a bigger car" Olivia said as they climbed in.

"No we don't" Olivia's Mustang was her prized possession; Casey was not about to let her sell it.

Olivia looked at Casey like she was crazy "Casey there is no way we can fit three car seats in that back seat"

Casey cut her off with a kiss "I seem to remember the two of us fit in that back seat pretty easily one time" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia grinned but blushed furiously remembering the road trip Casey was referring to. "I'm just saying we need a bigger car. What if you need to go somewhere and I'm at work or on a call?"

"I'll call a cab" Casey said simply.

"You'll what? No way I'm allowing you to try and take all three babies out and get a cab, and don't even consider the subway"

"Olivia stop worrying we'll figure it out. We still have a several months before they're born and it'll be a while after that before I'll even attempt to go out with them by myself"

They finally arrived home and as they made their way through the apartment Olivia began thinking about everything they were going to need and how they really didn't have the room. She had known going into this there was the possibility of multiples and she was fine with that. She was excited when she found out they were having twins, but now she was worried. She was still excited, she had only known about baby number three for a little over an hour but already loved it as much as she loved the other two. However she was concerned that she wouldn't be able to provide for her family as well as devote the time she wanted to each of them. Casey noticed the look on her wife's face "Liv honey what's wrong?"

"I…I, how are we going to do this? We live in a two bedroom apartment which is fine for us or even two babies, but now it's three. How will we have room for everything?"

Casey began to worry; she approached the question she needed to ask carefully "Liv, do you regret this? Do you wish weren't having the third baby?"

Olivia looked shocked she couldn't believe Casey would think she regretted them having children. She pulled Casey into a tight hug "No sweetheart I could never regret this. I have never been so happy. It's just I worry that I won't be able to provide for all of us. I worry that I won't be able to devote the time I want to them and to you. I mean you know the hours I keep, what if I come home and they don't know who I am?" she said crying.

Casey smiled "Oh baby don't think that. You talk to them every chance you get, especially before we go to sleep. I've even heard you talking to them when you come in late and I'm already asleep. So stop worrying about that, they're going to know your voice as well as mine by the time their born. And when it comes to providing for us, we're going to be just fine. I've been going over our finances and we're not rich but we are a long ways from the poor house. We're going to be okay" she kissed Olivia's forehead hoping she would calm down. Casey too was a little worried about how they would care and provide for their babies, but she knew they would be just fine.

Olivia sighed "I know, it's just I can't stop myself from worrying"

"Me neither, I guess it's the mother in us coming out" she said with a smile.

Olivia placed her hand on Casey's baby bump "We're mothers, or well technically mothers. Can you believe it?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it too"

Olivia looked around their apartment imagining all the ways it was going to change in a few months "Case you have to admit we need to at least consider a bigger place. I mean seriously when they get bigger, I don't see five people living comfortably here"

Casey laughed "Okay I'll at least consider it. But I really hate to leave this apartment. It is our first place, not yours, not mine, ours"

Olivia smiled and thought about their home. They didn't actually move in together until after they were engaged. Granted they practically spent every night together at one's place or the other, they just didn't have their own place. After Olivia proposed Casey mentioned the idea of them getting their own apartment and Olivia couldn't have been happier. As much as she hated the thought of leaving this apartment she knew eventually they would have to.

They decided since they were both tired they had enough time to lie down and take a nap before they had to get ready for Casey's parents. Later that evening as they were getting dinner ready Olivia thought about her in laws. She had never dated anyone seriously enough to meet their parents so she was terrified when Casey said she wanted her to meet hers. She was concerned they would hate her because their daughter had never dated a woman before her. She was afraid they would blame her, but Casey told her she had explained to them how things had happened between them and that she was the first woman Olivia had ever dated as well. Olivia was worried that because they were Catholic they would not accept their relationship. She found out that couldn't be further from the truth Mr. and Mrs. Novak had made her feel welcome and genuinely seemed to like her. Olivia had never felt so at ease as she did with Casey's parents. As time went on and they got closer Casey's mom began to treat Olivia like one of her own children. On their wedding day she pulled Olivia aside and told her that she was now her daughter too. Considering her past with her own mother this meant the world to Olivia. And true to her word she treated Olivia just like she was her own, and just like with her own children she didn't hesitate to call Olivia out when she was being stubborn. She would randomly call her to see how she was, she even showed up at the precinct one day claiming that she was in the neighborhood and wanted to take Olivia to lunch. Olivia smiled and knew better than to argue, but Manhattan was a little out of the neighborhood considering her in laws lived in Westchester county. When Casey's parents arrived Olivia greeted them at the door. Michael and Jayne Novak were always early so they were not surprised when the doorman called up to let them know they had visitors. "Olivia dear, how are you?" Casey's mother said as she pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, and how are you two?"

"We're good. We're just wondering what prompted this dinner invite"

Olivia smiled it was easy to see where Casey got her interrogation skills.

"Come on Mom" Casey said as she entered the living room "does it have to be a special occasion for me to invite my parents to dinner?"

"You know your mother when it comes to you kids Casey, she's always looking for a hidden motive"

Casey tried to hold her stomach in as best she could when her parents hugged her, hoping they wouldn't notice her bump. She lucked out and found clothes to wear that hid it really well. "Go ahead have a seat I just want to check dinner it should be ready in a little bit. We can talk until it's ready." Once Casey was back in the kitchen she called out for Olivia to come give her a hand. "I think we should tell them before we eat"

"Okay, whatever you want to do" Olivia said wrapping her arms around Casey's neck.

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, resting her hands on her hips "Well if we don't mom's going to wonder why I'm not drinking wine. Besides I'm so excited I'm not sure I can wait till dinner is over"

"Me neither" Olivia replied as she leaned in for a kiss. Things were quickly becoming heated between the two when they heard someone clearing their throat from the door.

"All right girls I know it doesn't take this long to check on dinner. If you're that in the mood just say so. Your father and I can leave" Casey's mom said smirking as both ladies turned multiple shades of red. She picked up two glasses and the bottle of wine from the table and went back to the living room. As she made her way down the hall she made sure to get a parting shot, knowing it would embarrass her daughter and daughter in law even more than they already were "And Casey it's not polite to slip your wife the tongue when your parents are in the next room"

"Oh my God I can't believe that just happened!" Casey said burying her head in Olivia's neck. "I'm in my thirties and just got caught making out by my mother"

"Okay I'm in my forties and just got caught making out by my mother in law, I think I win" Both began laughing at their situation. They held hands as they made their way back to the living room. When they walked in Casey's mother was grinning ear to ear knowing what she had done, and her father looked a bit uncomfortable. Olivia was sure he didn't need to know his daughter and her wife had just been making out in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad; Olivia and I have something we would like to tell you" Olivia felt Casey's hand get clammy and begin to shake. Olivia gave her wife's hand a gentle squeeze and that was all Casey needed to continue. Casey smiled as she said "I'm pregnant" Within seconds all four people in the room were crying.

Casey's mom pulled both Casey and Olivia into a hug "My baby's having a baby. Can you believe that Michael?"

Michael Novak took his turn hugging both ladies "No I can't, but I'm too happy to care right now"

"So how far along are you? When are you due? Do you have an ultrasound picture?" Casey's mom fired off questions at them.

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at Olivia "Now when you fuss at me for doing that, just remember where it comes from" She picked up one of the ultrasound pictures from that day. The doctor had made a special one for both of them again that said 'Hi Mommies!' and they had put one on Olivia's bedside table and one was hanging on the refrigerator. They also had a plain one they could show friends and family. Casey handed the picture to her parents and then smiled at Olivia, they were wondering if her parents would notice the three babies.

"I'm sorry Case but I could never make heads or tails of these things" Casey's dad said and his wife nodded agreeing. "Can you point the baby out to us?"

They walked over to stand next to her parents. Olivia wrapped her arm around Casey's waist as Casey began to speak "Well here's the baby" she said pointing to baby A "and here's another baby" she said pointing to baby B. Her parents looked up in shock, but before they could say anything Olivia leaned in "and here is another baby" she said tearing up again as she pointed to baby C. Casey's parents looked back down at the picture finally making out the three babies, before looking back up with tears in their eyes.

Mrs. Novak was first to speak "Did you just say there's three babies?"

Casey nodded and pointed them out again "Baby A, B and C"

After the hugging finally subsided Casey's parents sat back down on the couch still looking at the ultrasound. While Olivia took a seat in a chair, pulling Casey down onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her hands on her wife's belly.

"So when did all this take place?" Jayne asked.

Casey sighed before beginning "We had talked about having children before but decided the time just wasn't right. While we were on vacation I told Olivia that I wanted to try and have a baby and she agreed. I mean like I said since I don't have a job now I have plenty of time on my hands" Casey's mom gave her a sad smile; she knew how upset her daughter had been at the loss of her job. Casey became a little uneasy at going in to all the details with her father in the room, so she tried to tell as much as she could without too much detail. "Anyway when we came back we went to a clinic and chose a donor, and we were able to store a sample in case we want to have more" Casey's dad visibly winced "I'm sorry Dad" he just nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I insisted on choosing a donor who fit Olivia's physical description so there would be a chance our baby would look like a mixture of us. Physically he and Olivia is a match, but he's also a former Marine MP and is now an attorney with JAG"

"Well that's wonderful sweetie" Jayne replied

"Yeah and you can't go wrong with someone who was in the military" Michael said. Casey knew he would approve because he had been in the military when he was young.

"There's something else you should know. These babies biologically aren't mine"

Casey's parents looked at each other and then back to Casey and Olivia "What do you mean there not yours? Who else would they belong too?" Casey's mom said.

Olivia took a deep breath "Their mine. Casey's carrying my babies"

Casey's mother spoke first "Why? Is something wrong Casey? Could you not have your own?" she sounded concerned.

Casey sighed "No Mom, nothing's wrong with me. I asked Olivia for this, I wanted to carry her baby. I chose the donor to look like her so that if we decided to have more down the road it would be mine, but then it would look like a combination of the two of us. You're not upset are you?" Casey hoped her parents wouldn't be upset with her. It would kill her, but lord only knows what it would do to Olivia. To hear her mother in law say she doesn't like her daughter carrying her babies. It would kill both of them.

"No sweetheart, no. We're not upset; I was just concerned that something was wrong with you. I couldn't care less that these babies are Olivia's, they'll come from you. They'll come from both of you" She reached over and took Olivia's hand "Besides I think three little Olivia's running around would be adorable. I personally can't wait" Both Casey and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the evening went wonderfully, aside from Casey's mother going into complete Grandma mode and planning the next several months and what they needed to do. It was all Mr. Novak could do to drag his wife out the door. They lay in bed that night in what had become their standard position, Casey on her back and Olivia's head next to her belly while talking to the babies and tracing patterns on her bump. Casey ran her fingers through her wife's hair listening to her talk to the babies. This was her favorite part of the day.

"Hi angels, how are you tonight? We told your Grandma and Grandpa about you tonight, they're very excited and I think they're going to spoil you rotten. Of course they'll have to get in line behind us when it comes to spoiling you. We plan on telling my family about you guys on Monday. My family is different from Momma's family because we're not related, but they're the closest thing I ever had to a family until your Momma came along" Casey caught herself having to wipe tears from her eyes, listening to what Olivia was saying to the babies. "Now before we go to sleep I have to apologize to one of you. I know I've been talking to you for a while now but I didn't even know you were in there. I think you're going to be the sneaky one, the one we have to watch out for. You were hiding behind your brother or sister. Right now your name is baby C, but don't worry your Momma and I will pick a nice name for you by the time you get here. Now Momma and I have to go to sleep, so you guys have a good night and we love you" She ended by placing three kisses on Casey's belly, before sliding up till she was face to face with her wife.

Casey put her hands on either side of Olivia's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. When the need for air was too great they finally separated. "God I love you" Casey said as she stroked her thumb along Olivia's cheek.

"I love you too" Olivia said as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Monday morning Casey stood nervously outside the 16th precinct. It would be the first time she had set foot in the building in almost six months. "Casey, honey are you okay?" Olivia said as she walked around to face her wife.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just, it feels a little weird going in here" she wanted so desperately to tell their friends their good news, it just felt awkward going in the building. They had asked Alex to meet them at the precinct because Casey knew for sure she couldn't walk into the DA's office. Now she was glad they planned it this way because if she was having this much trouble walking into the precinct she knew she couldn't have gone into the DA's office.

"If you're not up to this we don't have to do it. We can have everyone meet us at a restaurant or invite them over this evening" Olivia said with a smile. As badly as she wanted to share their news, Casey and their babies came first.

"No I want to do it. Come on let's go" and with that she took Olivia's hand and led her in the building. Casey was grateful that the weather had begun to cool and she had to wear a jacket today it helped to cover her bump. She made a mental note that she was going to have to go shopping again and get bigger clothes. She was especially happy she had a jacket on because when they entered the bullpen everyone was staring at her, she would hate to blow the surprise by one of them seeing her belly. She glanced around noticing everyone was there even Alex, who as usual was perched on the edge of Olivia's desk. After a round of welcome backs from everyone Casey looked to Olivia to give her the go ahead. She was the one to tell her parents, this was Olivia's time.

"So what's the big announcement? You retirin' Liv?" Munch said with a smirk.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no" Olivia said with a laugh. She reached out and took Casey's hand, and just like she had done for her Casey gave Olivia's hand a slight squeeze to encourage her on. "Well there's only one way to say this" she took a deep breath "Casey and I are pregnant" she said as she held the ultrasound picture up for them to see. The next thing they knew there were hugs and well wishes coming from every direction.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Alex said as she hugged her two best friends.

"You did not" Casey said as she gave Alex a playful shove.

"Well not for sure, but I knew something was going on. Liv was acting all strange for a while, and then all of a sudden she was the happiest I had ever seen her other than your wedding day. I thought maybe you were looking into having a baby. Come on Casey let's see that belly. When are you due?" Alex asked as Casey opened her jacket to reveal a tight sweater that showed off her belly.

"Well the due date is the end of April" she was cut off as Alex gave her an odd look.

"Now I may've never been pregnant but roughly doing the math you look kind of big to not be that far along. No offense"

"None taken" Casey said with a laugh.

Elliot who had been studying the ultrasound photo looked up with a smile on his face. He had twins, he knew what he was looking at "Well no wonder you look farther along than you are, there's two babies in there" Everyone turned to look at the couple, with smiles but shocked looks on their faces.

"Actually" Olivia said "there are three babies in there" she waited a moment for the news to settle in and the shock to wear off. Once again they were engulfed in hugs and well wishes. They had decided to be completely honest with their families, and this was their family, about who the babies belonged to. So Casey spoke up this time. "Guys there's something else we want to tell you. You would have found out when they were born but we want to tell you now. You five and my parents are the only ones who will know this. Biologically the babies are Olivia's; I just wanted to carry them"

Munch was the first to speak "Oh my God three little Benson's running around? The world just isn't big enough for four Olivia Benson's" he once again pulled her into a hug to show he was only joking.

"Please" Alex said as she wrapped an arm around each one of them "they're trying to build their own little crime fighting team. I mean one mom is a cop and the other a lawyer? This city won't stand a chance"

Fin walked over and tapped his partners shoulder "Come on Munch we gotta go or we're gonna be late for court" He patted Olivia on the back "Three babies? Damn Liv you must really be good" he said as he winked at her and Casey on his way out.

Both ladies blushed but knew he didn't mean anything by it. "You have no idea" Casey said before she realized she had said it. She turned and buried her head in Olivia's shoulder as her face turned as red as her hair. Olivia was blushing as well as the rest of the room began laughing at them. Cragen walked over to congratulate them again before heading back to his office. Alex picked up her things to leave as well. As she walked out she turned back "Casey I'm going to have to get in contact with your Mom, we're going to need to start planning this baby shower"

"Nothing big Alex, like our wedding reception" Casey called after her.

Alex looked shocked "What? It wasn't that big!"

Olivia coughed but smiled "Not big my ass Cabot. You and my mother in law rented out a ballroom at the Plaza. I'm pretty sure there were people there that we didn't even know"

"Okay, okay it will be smaller than the reception" Alex yelled back as she headed down the hallway.

Casey turned to face her wife "Well I need to get going you have work to do and so do I" since they had returned from their vacation Casey decided she needed something to do. So she began doing volunteer work for a charity that helps victims of domestic and sexual violence as well as child abuse. It was a charity she and Olivia had become aware of through their work. She wrote letters for the charity that would be sent to possible corporate sponsors. She viewed it as a way to continue to help victims. Olivia didn't want her doing too much and Casey had already agreed to stop when it got closer to her due date.

Olivia pulled Casey to her "Okay, you'll text me when you get home?" Casey nodded she would. Olivia put one hand on Casey's belly and the other behind her neck pulling her in for a kiss. When they separated Olivia kissed her hand and then placed it back on the baby bump "I love you"

"I love you too" Casey said as she leaned in for another quick kiss and left. Olivia sat down at her desk to begin her paperwork when she noticed Elliot staring at her "What?"

"Now I know why you were being so secretive a few months ago" Olivia nodded. "I'm happy for you Liv, I really am" he said with a big smile.

Olivia smiled "Thanks Elliot. I'm happy too, I really am"


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter we get to find out the sex of the babies. We also get to see how they spend Christmas. There is also a hint at the season 10 episode PTSD.

* * *

Chapter 11

Casey lay in their bed watching the snow fall outside, while sipping hot chocolate. It was two days before Christmas and she and Olivia had a doctor's appointment that day, she was just waiting for Olivia to come home and take her. She was passing the time by halfway watching a Christmas movie on tv and making a list of everything they needed to do that afternoon. That evening they were to drive up to Casey's parents' house to stay the night and spend Christmas Eve together. They would drive back home that evening so Olivia could work her normal Christmas shift so an officer with children didn't have too. Granted Casey wanted Olivia with her on Christmas, but Olivia was only working until four, they would have the rest of Christmas day to spend together. Up until they met Olivia would pull a double on Christmas, but after she and Casey got together she no longer did that. Casey had wondered how they would spend Christmas once their babies were born. Olivia was the first to mention the subject and said that she had pulled her fair share of holidays, beginning next year she was going to be one of those officers with children who took the day off. Casey was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Olivia making her way through the apartment. She smiled as Olivia entered the bedroom "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Olivia said as she leaned in for a kiss. She then leaned down to kiss Casey's ever growing belly and say hello to her children. It was a habit she had developed and Casey absolutely loved it. "We need to leave soon for your appointment. The weather is fairly nasty out there and for some reason it's caused more traffic, so if we want to be on time we should leave soon. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No I just need to go to the bathroom and change clothes. If you don't mind could you double check our bags to make sure we have everything to take to Mom's?" Casey said as she struggled to get up out of bed.

Olivia grinned as she helped Casey out of bed and made sure she was steady on her feet before letting go of her. After Casey had made it to the bathroom Olivia quickly changed her clothes and then began double checking their bags. She looked up when Casey walked out of the bathroom and she felt her mouth drop open. Casey had walked out wearing nothing but a pair of gray panties. Olivia had always thought Casey had a beautiful body, but she felt it has become even more beautiful since she was pregnant. She couldn't take her eyes off of her wife as she made her way across their bedroom toward the closet to get dressed.

"What are you starring at?" Casey asked with a slight grin as she began looking for something to wear.

Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around Casey from behind and rested her hands on her belly. "You. Just when I think you can't get any more beautiful you go and surprise me again" she said as she began kissing Casey's neck and shoulder.

Casey turned in her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled when she pulled away "Okay detective you're the one who said we needed to leave. So as much as you hate it I have to get dressed" Olivia gave a small pout, but then smiled and went back to checking their bags. "Ugh" Casey groaned out.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to have to buy some more bras, these are getting small. I just bought them two weeks ago!" Casey said as she began trying to adjust herself so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"I happen to rather enjoy it" Olivia said with a grin as she gently cupped Casey's breasts. Olivia had noticed that they appeared to be growing as fast, if not faster than Casey's belly. And she was more than happy to admit that she enjoyed how big they had become.

"You wouldn't enjoy it if it was you who had gone a cup size in two weeks!"

Olivia laughed "Probably not, but you would"

Casey blushed slightly, that alone gave away the fact that yes she would definitely enjoy it if the situation was reversed. "Come on we gotta go" Casey said as she finished pulling on her shirt and headed out the bedroom door.

Olivia had just crouched down to help Casey with her boots when she heard Casey gasp and grab the side of her belly. "What's wrong?" Olivia said in a slightly panicked voice. Casey pushed on her belly again and looked at Olivia with a shocked expression "Case? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Olivia was becoming more worried with each second that Casey didn't answer her. Casey reached out and took Olivia's hand and placed it on the side of her belly and pressed down. Olivia looked worried for a moment, and then she felt it. At first it felt like a slight brush against her hand, and then she felt it again. This time it was a solid kick. She looked up with tears in her eyes and smiling like Casey had never seen "Was that… did it…it kicked didn't it?" Olivia finally stuttered out.

Casey nodded while laughing "Yeah it did" she quickly moved her other hand to the other side of her belly and could feel movement there as well too. She as well as Olivia had both of their hands on Casey's belly feeling for any more kicks or movement. "I think they're having a full blown party in there. Well that or they're fighting"

Olivia laughed "Our kids, fighting? Surely not" They sat there for a few more minutes seeing if their babies would move anymore before finally leaving for their appointment.

Olivia sat nervously bouncing her leg in the doctor's office. She was always a little anxious when they had a doctor's appointment, but she was even more anxious today. She stilled her leg when she felt Casey's hand on her knee. She looked over and smiled "Sorry"

"For what? I'm excited too"

Olivia squeezed Casey's hand "I just can't believe we might find out what we're having today. I mean do you still want to find out?"

Casey smiled "Absolutely! I just hope we're able to see what they are"

"Casey Benson?" the nurse called from the door. Casey stood, with Olivia's help, and headed back to the exam room. She thought how she would never get tired of being called a Benson. After they married she legally changed her name to Novak-Benson, but had continued to use Novak at work. It was just easier that way. However she preferred when people dropped the Novak and simply called her Benson. She sat through all the normal tests; getting her vitals taken and checking her weight. It had only been two weeks since her last visit and she couldn't believe she had gained more weight. "Well I guess you know this is all your fault" she said looking at Olivia and pointing at the scale, trying and failing to hide her grin.

Olivia feigned shock "My fault? I can't cook, so how could this be my fault?"

"No you don't cook, but who brings home Christmas candy and cookies every day and then leaves them with me. What else am I supposed to do but eat them? I mean you know how these babies are, when they want something I have no choice but to eat whatever it is they want" they both began laughing as they made their way into the exam room.

"Hello ladies" Dr. Jones said as she walked into the room. "How have things been in the last couple weeks?"

"Pretty good, except for the fact that I bought new bras two weeks ago and found out today that they are now almost to small" Casey said with a huff.

Dr. Jones smiled "Well this is normal Casey. Your body is trying to prepare for these babies, and since you're carrying more than one your body has extra work to do. Don't be surprised if you go up at least another cup size, possibly two" she chuckled as Casey rolled her eyes, and she noticed the smile on Olivia's face. "Well Casey you may not like it but I'm sure Olivia doesn't mind it" this caused her to laugh when she noticed the blush cross Olivia's face.

"Oh, and we felt them move just before we left home" Casey said with a smile.

"Well it sounds like these little ones are right on schedule. So get ready because now that you've felt them move you're going to notice it more and more. Okay ladies this is the big day. Do you still want to know what you're having?"

Olivia and Casey looked at each other and nodded "Yeah, we're sure" Olivia replied.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road" Casey pulled her shirt up to just under her bra and pulled her pants down to just below her pubic bone. Dr. Jones did her normal exam of Casey's belly; pushing on it and taking measurements. She pulled the ultrasound machine over and squirt some gel on Casey's belly. Casey and Olivia looked into each other's eyes while the doctor checked the babies on the monitor. "Okay it looks like they knew you were coming here today, I've got a good shot on all three. One last chance to back out" she said with a smile.

"No backing out, we want to know" Olivia said.

Dr. Jones turned the monitor so they could see the babies.

"Oh wow, look at them Liv! They actually look like real babies now" Casey said as she was trying to keep her tears at bay.

Olivia had tears in her eyes as well "They do. They are so cute!"

"Okay here's baby A and it's a girl" she looked over and saw both ladies begin to cry "and here's baby B, and it's a girl also. Well it looks like you'll be two for three because baby C is a boy" she looked over and smiled at the ladies who were openly crying.

"Did you hear that Liv? We've got two daughters and a son. Poor little guy's going to be outnumbered"

Olivia laughed while wiping her eyes "Oh no, the girls and us are going to have to watch out. I mean he hid for a couple months, he's gonna be sneaky"

Dr. Jones ran off a few pictures for them while Olivia wiped Casey's belly off for her and helped her up. "Here you go ladies. Since I won't see you till after the first of the year I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Enjoy it it'll be the last quiet Christmas you ever have"

"I can't wait" Olivia said as they walked out of the exam room.

Casey leaned against the bedroom door and watched Olivia as she took a quick nap before they left for her parents. She was so glad to see Olivia relaxed. She knew a case several weeks ago had hit her especially hard but she refused to tell Casey why, that was until Casey found her on the bathroom floor crying one night, and she had been vomiting. She asked what had happened and Olivia said a nightmare, but she knew better. Olivia relented and told her about their case. She had been told about a Marine who had went AWOL, she was also pregnant and a rape victim. Casey could understand why it would bother Olivia the way it did. Then she found out what really caused Olivia's nightmare, she had found the girl dead in the trunk of a car and her baby had been cut out of her. Olivia said she had dreamt that it was Casey in that trunk and the babies had been cut out of her. Casey quickly took Olivia's hand and placed it on her belly telling her she was fine and their babies were fine. Luckily after Thanksgiving Olivia had seemed to be doing better. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed leaning in and kissing Olivia awake.

"Mmm, best way in the world to wake up" Olivia said as she opened her eyes.

Casey smiled "I know. Now come on we have to get going before it gets any later. I've already took all the bags down to the car"

"What?!" Olivia said as she jumped up from the bed.

Casey was laughing "I'm kiddin Liv. Their all still by the door where you left them. Now let's hit the road"

Thanks to traffic and the snow they finally pulled into the Novak's driveway almost two hours later. Olivia took Casey's hand and helped her to the door; Mr. Novak opened the door and ushered them in "Well you finally made it. Go in and have a seat, I'll go get your bags" and he was out the door before Olivia could object.

"There are my girls" Casey's mother exclaimed as she came down the stairs. She walked over and hugged Olivia and then Casey. "My God Casey it's only been three weeks since I last saw you and look how much you've grown!"

"Well thanks for pointing out how fat I am Mom" Casey said sarcastically. She and Olivia went over and took a seat on the couch, while her mother took a seat in a chair. "So I had a doctor's appointment today" Casey said while reaching out for Olivia's hand "we found out what we're having"

"So what are we getting?" Mrs. Novak said with a smile.

"I'll tell you as soon as Dad comes back in" Casey and Olivia both burst out laughing as her mother jumped up and ran to the door pulling it open and yelling for her husband

"Michael hurry up and get in here! Casey and Olivia found out the sex of the babies and they won't tell me until you come back in"

"Well Jayne in case there was anyone in this neighborhood who didn't know Casey was pregnant they know now" He walked by Olivia and pat her on the shoulder "See what you have to look forward to"

"So what are we getting grandsons or granddaughters" Michael asked.

Casey pulled out the ultrasound from that day and begin pointing at them "Well baby A is a girl, and baby B is a girl, and baby C is a boy"

Casey's mother squealed with delight "Two girls and a boy, that's wonderful!" she said as she walked over to hug the two ladies.

They spent the rest of the evening doing all the normal family Christmas activities, and Olivia loved every minute of it. She was doing all of the things she never had the opportunity to do as a child. Casey's mother insisted they help her with the cookies she was baking and decorating. Olivia discovered she was actually pretty good at baking cookies and she began to imagine baking cookies with her own children. Late that evening they went out with Casey's parents and rode around town looking at the Christmas lights. This was one of Casey's favorite things to do as a kid and Olivia found out she loved it as well. They lay in bed that night after Olivia had talked to the babies; Casey on her side and Olivia curled up behind her with her arm draped as far over Casey's belly as it would go. Casey thought Olivia had already gone to sleep so she was surprised when Olivia spoke "Can you imagine it?"

"Imagine what?" Casey asked as she turned her head back to look at Olivia.

Olivia rose up so she could see Casey better "What we did today, in a few years we'll be doing it with our kids. I mean I was as shocked as you to find out I'm pretty good at baking, so can't you just see us baking Christmas cookies with our kids? Going out to look at decorations, trips to Macy's to see Santa, and the tree at Rockefeller Center?"

Casey grinned at the excitement on Olivia's face. She too couldn't wait until they could do these things with their kids. "Babe, our kids will only be about nine months old next Christmas, they won't be able to do all those things till at least the next year. They won't be able to bake cookies or understand the lights, but I can't wait either"

"Okay they may not be able to bake, but we can bake cookies and have them in the kitchen with us, and babies like lights we'll have to take them to see some. And you can't tell me that you don't want a picture of them with Santa. It's just you had the normal family Christmas, and that's what I want our kids to have. I want them to have everything I never did. I mean we had a few good holidays and birthdays when I was growing up, it just depended on how close Mom got to the vodka bottle" Olivia sighed before continuing "I just don't want my kids to be my age and look back and say 'We had a few good holidays and birthdays'. I want them to look back and say 'We had the best holidays and birthdays'."

Casey noticed the tears in her wife's eyes and felt them in her own. She pulled Olivia down for a kiss, smiling into it. "We will have the best holidays and birthdays. I promise you that"

The next day Casey's sister and her fiancé drove up from their home in New Jersey and her older brother David, who was home from his tour overseas, and his wife and one year old son would be there also. Her younger brother was spending Christmas with his girlfriend and her family. Casey sat at the kitchen table doing her best to help with dinner while her mother, sister, sister in law and Olivia did the rest of the cooking. She loved watching her mother and Olivia interact; she could see how much her mother cared about Olivia and how much Olivia cared about her. "Mom, you've got your work cut out for you. I've been trying to teach her how to cook for a couple of years now and she's not made a whole lot of progress"

"Hey I think I did pretty well with those cookies yesterday, and apparently you thought so too as many of them as you've ate" Olivia said with a pointed look.

"I think she's doing very well, maybe you're just not that good of a teacher" Casey's mother said with a smile, as the rest of the women began to laugh. They were having dinner earlier than usual so Olivia and Casey wouldn't be traveling back to the city too late. Over dinner the talk mostly revolved around the babies, as well as Casey's sister's wedding that was coming up that summer. Casey's mother finally brought up their baby shower. "Casey I heard from your cousin Melissa, she won't be able to make it to the shower"

"Thank God" Casey and her sister said at the same time.

"Girls that is no way to talk about her"

"It is if you don't like her" Amy, Casey's sister, said.

Casey gave her sister a look that basically said to drop it, and quickly changed the subject back to Amy's wedding plans. Olivia caught a flicker of something in Casey's eyes at the mention of her cousin; she didn't want to bring it up then but made a mental note to do so later.

That night as they lay in bed Olivia brought up the conversation from dinner, "So how come you and Amy don't like your cousin?"

Casey sighed "We just never got along"

"I think there's more to it than that"

"There is but I would rather not discuss it. It has been a wonderful day and I don't want to ruin it by talking about her"

"Okay" Olivia leaned over and kissed Casey goodnight.

The next day Casey spent most of the day in bed while Olivia was at work. They had decided that since Olivia would be off early they would celebrate and open their gifts that evening. Casey was reheating some leftovers they had brought home from her parents when Olivia walked through the door. "Hey baby"

"Hey" Olivia said walking over and kissing Casey. She then leaned down and kissed her belly "Hi babies. Wow they are really moving around this evening aren't they?" Olivia said as she pulled back from Casey's belly.

"You know they have been pretty calm until just now. They must be as excited as I am that you are home"

"Well I'm happy to be home. Just let me get a quick shower and change and I'll be right back"

After dinner they went in to open their gifts. Casey walked into the living room and saw that Olivia had dimmed the lights a bit and turned the Christmas tree lights on. The sight of Olivia standing by the tree took Casey's breath away. She walked over and kissed Olivia "Merry Christmas love"

"Merry Christmas baby and Merry Christmas babies" Olivia said as she leaned down and whispered to Casey's belly. They had agreed that they would only buy one gift each since they were trying to set money aside for the babies. Olivia picked up two envelopes from under the tree, one was her gift for Casey and the other had her name on it. She handed Casey's gift to her "I hope we didn't copy each other"

Casey laughed "Me neither" She opened the envelope and gasped when she read the card inside. Olivia had gotten her a trip to a spa for a facial as well as a manicure and pedicure. "Liv, this is great. Thank you" she said as she leaned over and hugged Olivia.

"It's actually a special package for pregnant mothers; it even includes a special pregnant mother's massage. I just thought it would be a good way for you to relax" Olivia said as she rubbed Casey's belly.

"Well go ahead, open yours" Casey said with a smile.

Olivia tore her envelope open and began to laugh when she saw what Casey got for her "You got me a gift certificate for a massage at the same spa I got yours"

"I guess the sayings true, great minds think alike" Casey said laughingly. "I think we should go together, it says when can schedule them whenever we like"

"That sounds great. A relaxing massage with you sounds perfect, but I have to know what made you pick this for me?"

"I was talking to Alex one day and she mentioned going for a massage and hoping she could relax a little bit. I wanted to treat you for a little while. You have been working so hard helping me and taking care of me, never mind what you do when you're at work. I just wanted you to have some time where you could relax" Casey knew it was the perfect gift when she thought of it. Olivia had been taking such good care of her and she wanted to return the favor. "Now, how did you come up with this idea for me? And you better not say Alex"

Olivia laughed "No I didn't get the idea from Alex. A couple weeks ago Elliot and I were following up with a victim and on our way back we passed a maternity store, the one where I got that coat for you. Anyway at the counter they had cards for this spa advertising an expecting mother's package. So I called them and got information and I knew I had to get it for you. I figured you would enjoy being able to relax because soon neither one of us will know what the word relax means" They both laughed at the thought. They spent their last Christmas as just the two of them on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and Christmas movies.

* * *

Olivia and Casey found their apartment to be very crowded the weekend after New Year's. Casey's dad and brothers as well as Elliot and Fin were there to help get the nursery ready. Elliot and Fin came over on Saturday to help paint the nursery and on Sunday Casey's dad and brothers delivered the furniture and put it together. That night they stood in the nursery, Olivia with her arms wrapped around Casey. They still had a few minor touches to add such as curtains and the bedding, but the painting and furniture was complete. They had picked out white cribs and a white changing table. They also had a white three drawer dresser which Olivia stenciled on pink and blue designs, a drawer for each baby. Olivia had also installed closet dividers so each baby would have their own section of the closet. They had painted two walls light blue and white stripes and the other two walls light pink and white stripes, they placed the girl's cribs by the pink wall and the boy's crib by one blue wall. "I love this room" Olivia sighed as she rubbed Casey's belly.

"Me too. I think I could stay in here all day" Casey said as she looked around the room and imagined what it would be like when her babies were in here. She turned and began kissing Olivia with everything she had.

Olivia finally pulled back when the need for air was to great "Wow! What…what was that for?"

"Because I love you" she looked around the room again "This is really happening isn't it? It's all becoming real"

"Yeah, it's really happening" Olivia said leaning in for another kiss. It wasn't long before Olivia felt Casey's hands slipping under her shirt. "Mmm, Case…Case? Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Oh yeah" Casey said as she began pushing Olivia backwards out of the nursery and towards their bedroom.

Olivia was more than okay with where thing were headed but she worried about Casey and the babies. In the last month Casey's hormones had kicked into overdrive and there were times that Olivia struggled to keep up with her. Before she knew it Casey had stripped them both and was pushing Olivia back on the bed "Casey are you sure this is okay? It's not going to hurt you?"

Casey smiled down at Olivia "The doctor said it was fine remember? And no it doesn't hurt me besides" Casey said as she leaned in to kiss Olivia "I think we were able to get pretty creative the last time. And I've been doing some research and I've found a couple new positions to try"

Olivia felt her stomach drop as Casey's lips touched hers, oh yeah she was going to be sleeping on her feet tomorrow but it would definitely be worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Well this chapter gets us one step closer to the birth of the babies. I'm a little iffy on this chapter I really struggled with it, I knew what I wanted I just couldn't find the right words. I'm thinking the next chapter we're going to see some drama. As always thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites; it means a lot! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 12

Olivia looked around the room that her mother in law had rented out for their baby shower. There was blue and pink everywhere she looked, tastefully done though. She was smiling as she walked around the room, but her jaw hit the floor when she saw the gift table at the other end of the room. It was piled high with gifts with more stacked in the floor around it. "Oh my God, we're going to be here all night opening these"

"Well three babies so everyone felt they had to buy three times as much" Casey said but she too couldn't believe the number of gifts they had received. Her two brothers walked by complaining about being at a baby shower, she turned and grinned at them knowing they were happy for her but baby showers weren't their thing "Nobody made you come"

"Mom did" her brother David said "I'm an Army Ranger for crying out loud and I'm spending a Saturday afternoon at my sister and sister in law's baby shower" he grinned as he said it and threw an arm around each of them.

Olivia laughed and pushed him in the direction of the guys from the precinct "Well go talk to Fin, he was a Ranger too" Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Elliot.

"So how are you planning on getting all of this stuff home?" he asked nodding toward all the gifts.

"I have no idea. I mean this definitely won't fit in my car. I'm not even sure all of this will fit in our apartment" Olivia said with a worried look.

Elliot laughed and wrapped an arm around her "Welcome to parenthood partner. I was worried too when the twins came along, and I already had two kids at home. I could only imagine getting multiples the first time out" He laughed and then turned Olivia to face him "In all the years I've known you I've never seen you this happy. You and Casey are going to be wonderful mothers, these kids are so lucky to have you"

Olivia was trying and failing to hold back her tears "Thanks El that means a lot. I'm just afraid. What if I turn out like my mother? I couldn't live with myself if I ever treated my kids that way"

"Olivia you are not your mother. You are this wonderful person who has such a way with kids. You're going to be just fine" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

They opened the gifts from the guys first because they needed to get back to the precinct, they had only come long enough to eat and give the couple their gift. Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen had gone together and purchased a bassinet especially made for multiples, that way they could keep the babies in their bedroom with them. They had also purchased their own individual gifts. Elliot and Kathy fixed a big basket full of basic necessities; blankets, bottles, onesies, diapers. Munch purchased a high tech baby monitor saying they should get used to being eavesdropped on, which had everyone laughing. Fin got each baby their first pair of converse all-stars saying they should at least be in style. Cragen said he was unsure what to get so he gave each baby a one hundred dollar savings bond, he said it could go toward the law or criminal justice degree they were bound to get. They had been tearing up over each gift and nearly lost it when they opened Alex's gift, it was a stroller made especially for triplets as well as an infant car seat for each baby that was also compatible with the stroller. They both knew that Alex had money; it just meant so much to them that she would spend that much on them. Casey's parents had purchased the cribs and bedding while her sister and brothers had went together and purchased three bouncy seats as well as three swings. Casey's mother insisted that the shower be catered by the same service that did their reception. However the cake was another gift from Alex, it was a three layer sheet cake that had chocolate icing with a fresh strawberry filling. She knew that chocolate and strawberry was two of Casey and Olivia's favorite flavors, the inside of the cake was the surprise. Alex had asked the bakery to make each layer a color for each baby. The bottom layer was pink, the middle was blue and the top was pink. Olivia and Casey both burst out laughing, along with a few tears when they cut into the cake and saw the colors.

In order to get all the gifts home it took Olivia's car packed full as well as Casey's mom's car and the SUV that Alex had rented. Olivia and Alex sat down in the living room with Casey after they had finished bringing all the gifts up. "Did you finally get it all?" Casey asked from her seat on the couch.

Alex let out a heavy sigh "God I hope so. I knew babies required a lot of stuff but this is crazy"

Olivia laughed "Well you know we can't do things the easy way we had to go and have three, not just one"

"Yeah well just be glad you're not living in that walkup you were living in years ago, at least now you have an elevator" Alex said with a laugh. "I just thought how in the world are you guys going to go anywhere? I mean three car seats, three diaper bags, how are you going to do it?"

Olivia sighed "We'll figure it out. That has been at the top of Casey's to do list for weeks now, figuring out how to go out with them"

"Have you considered getting another car?"

"We've talked about it. Of course Liv is insistent that she sell her Mustang but I refuse to allow her. I have a particularly fond memory of that car, the backseat specifically, and I don't want someone else to have it" she said with a coy smile and kissing Olivia's blushing cheek.

"Oh my God, I don't need to hear this!" Alex said as she threw her head back laughing and covered her ears. "I'm going to run back down to the car I think I left something down there" Alex said as she got up from her seat.

Olivia and Casey looked around their living room while Alex was downstairs. "Well I guess I know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Finding somewhere to put all of this stuff. As well as washing clothes and the bedding. I want to get the crib bedding on. Oh and I need to get the bassinet put together, and the swings need to be set up" she was cut off by Casey's lips on hers.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're making out like a couple of horny teenagers" Alex said as she returned to the apartment.

"No Liv started to ramble and I've learned through the years this is the only way to shut her up" Casey said receiving a playful smack on the arm from her wife.

Alex sat the box she was carrying down in the floor, and set the bags that were on top of it on the coffee table. I ran into the delivery guy in the hallway so I took care of our dinner.

"Alex you didn't have to do that. After everything you've spent on us today you could've at least let us buy you dinner" Olivia said as she handed Casey her food and reached for her own.

"Nonsense, who else am I going to spend my money on? Besides get used to it because once those babies are here Aunt Alex is going to spoil them rotten!" Alex said as she sat down to eat her food.

"Alex where did that box come from, I don't remember it from the shower?" Casey asked.

Alex smiled "Why don't you open it and find out. I was asked to give it to you after the shower"

This piqued Casey's curiosity. She was wracking her brain who could possibly be left that they didn't receive a gift from. They had received a gift form Judge Petrovsky, which floored her. Judge Terhune had even sent a gift certificate and a note saying that every time her children interrupted her he wanted her to remember her interrupting his poker game, twice. She reached out and opened the box, inside was a basket with three teddy bears, pacifiers, blankets and three outfits. She looked at Alex who just shrugged her shoulders. Casey opened the card that was tied to the top of the basket. She recognized the handwriting immediately and began to cry. Olivia leaned over to see who the gift was from and gasped when she saw the name. "This is from Judge Donnelly" Casey said looking at Alex with a shocked look on her face. Alex just shrugged and continued eating her dinner. "Why would Liz buy us a gift? She doesn't even like me"

Alex sat up and put her food on the coffee table "Okay Liz likes you and to quote her, 'She doesn't even know why but you and I were the only ADA's that she liked'. Casey she hated she had to report you but she had too. She's very happy for both of you and wanted to give you something. She asked me to give it to you after the shower"

Casey sat back and read the note that Liz had attached to the gift, telling her how happy she was for her and wished she and Olivia all the happiness in the world. She felt tears running down her cheeks and then Olivia gently wiping them away. They spent the rest of the evening just sitting around laughing and catching up, it was a rare evening for Olivia and Alex both. "So I see Melissa didn't show up" Alex casually said.

Casey's head shot up at the mention of her cousin's name, she also noticed that Olivia's did too. She had hoped Olivia had forgotten about her cousin, but this obviously made her remember. "You know Melissa?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex nodded "I met her through a mutual friend a few years before I went into witness protection. I've run into her a couple times since I came back, I can't believe she and Casey are related"

"Why?" Olivia asked. She was genuinely curious about this girl now, she didn't recall ever meeting her.

"She's a bitch" Alex said very matter of fact.

"She is not Alex" Casey said which earned her the famous Cabot stare "Okay maybe she is, but I really don't want to talk about her right now. Can we please talk about something else, like where we are going to put all of this stuff" she said waving her arm pointing at all of the gifts in their living room. After their dinner Alex stayed for a little while helping Olivia to organize all of the gifts and get all of the clothing and blankets sorted so they could be washed.

* * *

The next day Olivia was sitting in the middle of the living room floor trying to assemble the swings. She had spent all morning putting the bassinet together as well as cursing anyone who had anything to do with writing the instructions, all while Casey sat on the bed folding laundry and laughing at her. Casey had just made what Olivia thought was her fifth trip to the bathroom in the past hour when the phone rang. Olivia got up to answer it "Hello?"

"Hello? I'm sorry I must have the wrong number, I'm trying to reach Casey Novak"

"This is the right number" Olivia said as she was trying to figure out who was on the phone.

"Oh, okay. May I speak to Casey please?"

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"This is Melissa, I'm her cousin"

Olivia took a deep breath "Hold on just a minute" she covered the phone so Melissa couldn't hear her talking to Casey, who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Who is it?" Casey asked as she walked into the living room.

"It's Melissa" Olivia replied trying to gauge her wife's reaction. Casey just nodded seeming to think for a moment. "Sweetie if you don't want to talk to her you don't have to. I'll tell her that you're not available or something. It's totally up to you"

Casey reached her hand out for the phone "Might as well see what she wants, if not she'll just keep calling till I talk to her"

"Okay, if you need something let me know. I'm going to go put another load of laundry in" Olivia said as she handed the phone over and left the room. She had a very uneasy feeling about Casey taking the phone call. She knew something had happened between Casey and her cousin she just wished she knew what. Olivia smiled as she took the babies clothes from the washer and put more in. She knew it was just the beginning of thousands of loads of laundry she was going to be doing. Once she had the next load in she headed back to the living room. As she made her way through the apartment she couldn't help but peek in the nursery. This had become something both ladies had made a habit of. She glanced around the room it was near complete it only needed the bedding put on, and of course the three little ones who were going to call that room home. Olivia looked in the closet where there were already a few of the outfits hanging that she had washed, the bottom was full of boxes of diapers and wipes. She smiled as she walked back to the living room thinking about how every day it became a little more real. It wouldn't be long before their babies would be there with them. When she entered the living room she became concerened, Casey was no longer on the phone but was now sitting on the couch crying. Olivia immediately sat down next to her and put her arm around her "What's wrong?"

"Melissa"

Olivia waited a moment to see if Casey was going to say anymore. When she didn't Olivia pushed "Is something wrong with her or did she upset you?"

Casey took a deep breath "She called saying she had heard I was pregnant and she wanted to congratulate me on the pregnancy as well as finally coming to my senses and realizing that I needed to be with a man" Olivia sat there nearly stunned. She couldn't believe what Casey was telling her. She wanted to go and find this Melissa and knock her around a little bit, but she knew that would only hurt Casey more so she decided against it. She looked back at Casey, willing her to continue "I told her that I wasn't with a man that you and I were still married and nothing was going to change she started going off about how I could do so much better and she wished I would realize that" Casey looked up noting the look in Olivia's eyes, she saw anger but she also saw hurt. "Olivia I want you to know that I love you, I don't care what anyone else says or thinks"

Olivia smiled and nodded "I know, I know and so do I. Casey does this have anything to do with the reason you and Amy and Alex don't like her?"

"Yeah it does. Well I mean we've never gotten along, she's between me and Amy in age. Well basically she's our age, there is 18 months between Amy and I and Melissa is between us. She and Amy got into a major knock down drag out one time, because she thought she was better than we were. It took everything David had to drag Amy off of her" Casey smiled a little at the memory.

Olivia nodded and smiled a little too "So Amy's a fighter, I could see that"

Casey took Olivia's hand in hers "I want to tell you what made us, well me, like her even less" Olivia nodded, squeezing Casey's hand and laying her other hand on her belly. "A couple weeks before the wedding Alex and I were out shopping and ran into her. She said that she heard I was getting married, I told her I was. She asked where her invitation was and I told her that we were only inviting immediate family, that we wanted a small ceremony. She asked if I was embarrassed of whom I was marrying because I should want a big wedding to show everyone how much we love each other. I know how she is and I should've kept quiet but I didn't. I told her that we didn't need a big, flashy wedding to prove how much we love each other" Casey sighed before continuing. Olivia pulled her hand up and kissed it, encouraging her on. "Just as I thought she was about to walk away she said, well I hope he is worthy of being married to you. I knew better than to say anything to her but of course I opened my mouth; I said that I was lucky to have found a woman who loved me the way you do. I couldn't believe I said it and her face showed that she couldn't either" Casey looked up at Olivia "Liv I want you to know that I wasn't upset I said it because I was ashamed of you, I was upset because I knew I had just egged her on"

Olivia kissed Casey's cheek "I know that. If this is too difficult to talk about we can stop if you want. I don't want you or the babies getting upset"

"No we swore we would never keep anything from each other and I've kept this from you long enough" Casey took another deep breath "She stared at me for a minute and then asked if I just said that I was in love with a woman. I told her I was and that if she had a problem with that she would just have to get over it. She asked how it happened and I told her we met through work. She asked if you were an attorney. I guess she figured she could overlook it if you had money. I said no you were a detective with NYPD. I thought she was going to go ballistic, she ranted about me marrying someone so beneath me, and a woman at that. Before I could get another word in that's when Alex got started, and you know how Alex is when she gets started" Casey said with a laugh. Olivia laughed as well, knowing exactly how Alex could be when someone got her wound up. "Needless to say Alex put her in her place, grabbed me by the hand and walked away. As mad and as hurt as I was I can't remember the last time I saw Alex that mad, she dropped more F-bombs in two blocks than I've heard from you in a month" they both laughed at that, knowing how their friend could get when she was mad.

"So she felt that you deserve better than someone on a cop's salary?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded "Well that too, but I found out later her biggest issue was because you were a woman. She and Amy had a major round after the wedding; she told Amy she couldn't understand why I would want a woman when there are plenty of men out there who would be so good to me. Amy told her that we had fallen in love with each other and that she had never seen me so happy. Basically she told her that if she ever caught wind of her running her mouth to me or about me or you again, she would and I quote 'beat her ass like she did that time when we were kids'"

Olivia laughed "Hmm I was worried about your brothers if I ever screwed up, it sounds like Amy's the one I need to watch out for" Casey laughed and nodded. Olivia turned serious again "Casey I told you before and I'll tell you again. I know you deserve so much better than me and I'm just so thankful that even though you do you still chose to be with me. I know I can't give you the life you deserve, all I can give you is my heart which has been yours for a long time"

By this time both ladies were crying "Olivia like I've said I think you deserve better than me so we'll just agree to disagree on that topic" she said with a slight smile and receiving one back from Olivia. "You gave me the life I want and you've given me the greatest gift in the world. You gave me your heart and you trusted me to carry your babies. I couldn't ask for more"

Olivia dove forward crashing her lips against Casey's she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her in her life. When she finally pulled back she smiled "I may have trusted you to carry my babies but you are the one giving them life. You are the one giving me the greatest gift in the world. I love you so much" They settled back onto the couch cuddled up together each resting their hands on Casey's belly, smiling as they felt their babies move under their hands.


	13. Chapter 13

I added a little drama to this chapter since things had been going so well for the ladies. Thank you for reading as well as follows and favorites. As always reviews are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 13

Casey slowly made her way from the kitchen to the living room with her lunch. It was now the end of February and she was twenty nine weeks along, she had three more weeks to go to be considered in the safe zone for delivery. Granted the longer the babies stay inside her better off they'll be, but with multiples it was extremely rare for them to carry to full term. She had just had a doctor's visit a few days ago and had fully expected the doctor to put her on bed rest but she didn't.

She sat down on the couch to eat her lunch and wait for Olivia's call. Olivia called her every hour on the hour unless she was in with a perp or victim, and then she would call as soon as she was free. Casey looked at the time as she finished her lunch it had been almost two and a half hours since Olivia's last phone call, but Casey wasn't worried Olivia had told her that they were headed to Harlem to follow up on a lead and she would call as soon as she could. Since she didn't get to go out very often anymore Olivia had promised her a date that evening with dinner at a nice restaurant. Casey decided that she would lie down and take a nap so she would be rested up when Olivia came home.

Casey woke about an hour after she had fallen asleep having to go to the bathroom. She grumbled as she struggled to get up that she wished they would quit playing soccer with her bladder. When she came out of the bathroom she picked up her phone and couldn't believe that Olivia hadn't called her yet. She was beginning to get that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it. It was the same feeling she had when Olivia was undercover in Sealview, granted this time the feeling wasn't as strong but it was still there. She decided to call Olivia if for no other reason than to ease her own mind. The call went to voicemail. This typically wouldn't worry Casey but when Olivia still didn't answer by the fourth call Casey was becoming very concerned. She turned the tv on hoping to find something to distract herself that was the worst decision she could've made. The local news was on and they were reporting on a breaking story about an explosion in Harlem. Apparently a man had been approached by officers and he began shooting, they believe one of the shots hit a natural gas pipe causing an explosion. Her stomach dropped. Her mind began running in a hundred different directions. There was an officer involved shooting and an explosion in an area of the city where Olivia was. Olivia wasn't answering her phone. Casey called Olivia's phone again trying to will herself to stay calm "Liv it's me. I know I'm probably overreacting but I heard there was an officer involved shooting and an explosion in Harlem. I'm sure you're okay but I'm really worried. Baby please call me back. I love you" She then did something she rarely did, she tried the other detectives. She didn't get any of them. Casey decided to try one last person, if anyone in Manhattan could get answers it would be this person.

"Cabot"

Casey took a deep breath, just hearing her best friends voice seemed to ground her a bit "Alex, I saw on the news there was an explosion in Harlem and Liv is in Harlem"

"I'm sure she's okay Casey. Have you tried to call her?"

"Four times and she's not answering" Casey's voice was beginning to shake and she knew she was about to lose it.

Alex felt for her friend she always worried about Olivia and all of the guys when she heard of an incident involving an officer. She knew she had to stay calm in order to keep Casey calm. "Casey sweetie you need to stay calm, I'm sure Liv is fine" she could hear Casey's breathing increase over the phone and she knew she was crying "Casey are you still with me?"

"I'm here Alex"

"Okay, I'm on my way to your apartment. I'll make some phone calls on my way and see if I can find out anything"

"Thank you Alex" was all Casey was able to get out before hanging up and dissolving into tears. She knew she needed to be reasonable; Olivia was probably okay she just couldn't get to the phone at the moment. Time seemed to drag until she heard Alex knock on the door. Casey opened the door and she was sure she quit breathing when she saw the look on her best friend's face. "Alex? Alex what happened?"

Alex stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on Casey's arm "Casey you need to come with me"

"Alex, what's wrong? Its Liv isn't it? Alex what happened?" Casey said as she felt the tears begin to fall.

"Casey we need to go to the hospital now" it was all she could do to hold Casey up and keep her from falling to the ground.

"Alex I can't live without her!" Casey said as Alex tried to help her with her shoes and coat.

Alex hugged Casey then pulled back making sure she had eye contact before continuing "You're not going to have to Casey, she's going to be okay"

"How do you know for sure?" Casey asked as she and Alex got onto the elevator.

"I managed to get hold of Cragen he said they had taken her to the hospital along with several other officers and he was sure she was going to be okay" Alex said as she took her friends hand and squeezing it hoping to calm her. Casey just nodded it didn't matter what anyone said she wouldn't be convinced that Olivia was okay until she saw for herself. The cab ride to the hospital felt like one of the longest of her life. Casey kept her hand on her belly, feeling her babies moving around helped her relax a little bit, she knew she needed to stay calm for them if nothing else. They stepped into the emergency room that was full of officers, both on and off duty as well as family members. Casey walked up to the desk "Excuse me; my name is Casey Benson my wife detective Olivia Benson was brought here. Is she okay?" The woman behind the desk looked at her computer then back at Casey "Ma'am if you'll just take a seat someone will be out for you shortly" Casey and Alex looked around for anyone from SVU, they didn't see any of the guys so they went to look for a seat. One officer got up offering his seat to Casey, she smiled at him "Thank you" he smiled back "No problem"

"Benson family?" a nurse called out from the door leading from the waiting room. Alex called out to get the nurse's attention because she knew it would take a moment for Casey to get up. The same officer who had given her his seat came over and helped Alex help her out of the chair. "I'm Casey Benson" Casey said as she finally made it to the door.

The nurse, who appeared to be in her early sixties gave off a kind grandmotherly feeling, smiled at Casey "This way. You are detective Benson's?" Carla trailed off not wanting to make assumptions.

Casey smiled "Olivia is my wife, and this is our friend Alex"

The nurse smiled back "My name is Carla" she looked at Casey's belly "Are you okay or do you need a wheelchair?"

Casey laughed "No I can still manage to walk but thank you. Is Olivia okay?"

"You'll see for yourself in just a minute" Carla said with a smile. She stopped outside a room "Now before you go in I will tell you your wife does have some bruises. We also did a CT scan because the doctor wanted to check for a concussion, as soon as the results are back he will come back to talk to you"

Casey nodded and took a deep breath before walking in the room; she burst into tears when she saw Olivia sitting up in the bed. Olivia smiled back and held out her hand which Casey took "Oh baby please don't cry" Olivia said as she slid over giving Casey room to sit down on the bed.

Casey pulled Olivia in for a hug as soon as she sat down while Olivia ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her. When Casey pulled back she leaned back in for a kiss, smiling in to it finally beginning to relax a little bit. As she pulled away Olivia began wiping her tears from her face, they heard Alex clearing her throat from the foot of the bed "Okay I let you have your little moment. Now how about you tell us what happened?" she said with a smile.

Olivia leaned back and ran a hand through her hair "We were going to canvas the neighborhood after we got a new lead. Everything started pointing to this one guy and we were told by a neighbor where he liked to hang out. Munch and Fin came across him first and he ran Elliot and I were a couple blocks over and he was headed in our direction. I called for backup. I happened to see him head down an alley and chased after him. He clothes lined me as I came around the corner and I hit my head when I went down" she took note of the look on Casey's face. Olivia squeezed Casey's hand and began rubbing her other hand over her belly before continuing "It took me a minute to get my bearings and as I got up that's when I heard the gunshots. I took off in that direction, when I made it to where they were he had just shot a couple uniforms. Then he started shooting in every direction, Munch took the shot that took him down but as he went down he fired again hitting the gas pipe. That's what caused the explosion. Of course I was close enough to be hit by the blast, it knocked me to the ground and I hit my head again" She noticed Casey was crying again so she leaned forward hugging her again "Sweetie it's okay, I'm fine" she looked at Alex "What about the guys, are they okay? No one's told me anything about them"

Alex walked closer to the bed and hugged her friend "I got a message from Cragen on the way here, their okay. Few cuts and bruises from the blast. I need to make a few phone calls I'll be back in a little bit. I'm glad you're okay" she said hugging Olivia before leaving the room.

Olivia and Casey stared at each other before Casey finally spoke "I'm so glad you're okay. Liv I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you"

"Casey I'm fine. I know I can't tell you to not worry about me because you're going to, but I have no intention of going anywhere. You and now these babies are the most important thing in the world to me" Olivia smiled as she felt one of the babies moving under her hand "You know the first time he knocked me down I was thinking about what I needed to do but I was also thinking about you four. When that explosion happened I remember laying on the ground thinking that I had to get up because I had to make it home to you and I had to be there to see our kids grow up" Casey went in for a far more passionate kiss than the ones they had shared when she first arrived, this was slowly reassuring her that Olivia was with her and she was okay. They both pulled back blushing when the door opened and Carla walked in.

She smiled at the couple "See I told you she was okay" she said looking in Casey's direction. "So Olivia are you hungry? It looks like it may be a little while longer before we get you out of here" she smiled when Olivia rolled her eyes and laid her head back "Not that long, you'll be out of here today just not as soon as I thought you might be. There was a hold up in Radiology so it's taking a little longer than they thought to get your test results"

"Well as long as I'm out by this evening, I have a date with my wife" Olivia said smiling at Casey. Her smile quickly faltered when she noticed the look Casey was giving her.

"That's what you think detective. The only date you have tonight is one with our couch while you rest" Casey said.

Carla chuckled as Casey laid down the law. "Well Olivia you didn't answer my question, would you like something to eat? I mean I know hospital food isn't the greatest but ours isn't as bad as some. I could even have something brought for your wife too"

"Oh I'm not hungry" Casey said looking at the nurse.

Olivia laughed out loud and then held her head, it still hurt and she figured she had a concussion "Since when?" she looked from Casey to the nurse "She stays hungry, we'll both take something as long as it's not too much trouble"

"No trouble at all. Here is a menu you can select something from" she looked at Casey's belly again while Olivia looked over the list "So you must be due any day now"

Casey smiled "Nope I'm only twenty nine weeks. We're having triplets"

Carla grinned "That's wonderful, but you must be exhausted"

"I am but it'll be worth it" Casey said. Olivia handed the nurse back the menu after ordering sandwiches and fruit for both of them.

A couple hours later the doctor finally came to Olivia's room "Hello Olivia, I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting. I read your CT and you do in fact have a slight concussion. You're going to be fine; you just need to rest for a few days. I don't want you working for a couple days and when you go back I think it'll be best for you to be on desk duty for a few more" he laughed as Olivia groaned at the thought of desk duty. "Don't worry you could have been hurt a lot worse"

Two hours later they had finally made it home. Olivia and Casey settled onto the couch and Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. They both sighed enjoying each other's company and grateful they were together, both knowing this day could have ended so differently. After sitting wrapped up in each other for a while Casey got up "Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to go call Mom, I haven't had a chance to yet and I don't want her to hear this on the news and worry about you. Why don't you call Elliot and make sure he's okay"

While Casey was on the phone with her Mom Olivia popped her head in the bedroom "Elliot's here" Casey nodded and stayed on the phone with her Mom for a few more minutes allowing Olivia and Elliot some time to talk. She knew after a day like this they sometimes needed time alone to talk, what she wasn't prepared for was the voices that were getting louder coming from the living room. "Mom I need to go Elliot just stopped by to check on Liv. I'll talk to you later, love you" she got up and made her way to the living room noting that the voices were getting louder. Elliot and Olivia were obviously arguing but she couldn't imagine why. She knew they were both very strong willed and extremely hard headed and arguments between the two were not uncommon but she didn't know why they would be arguing tonight. Casey didn't even know what or who started the argument but she instantly became protective of Olivia when she heard Elliot yelling at Olivia "Liv why did you follow him down that alley?"

"Oh I don't know Elliot, maybe I was trying to catch the guy before he could get away?" she was furious and her head was throbbing.

"Oh don't give me that Liv, you should have followed me and we could have caught him on the other end. If you would've just listened to me this wouldn't have happened. Ya know I get so tired of you not listening to me when I tell you what to do. I can't keep watching you"

Olivia was certain that if she wasn't feeling so bad she would have clocked him right there in her living room. They had had this argument before and it eventually led to her transferring to computer crimes for a while. "Okay one I don't have to listen to you, you don't sign my paycheck. Two like you of all people have any room to talk about someone not listening. And you don't need to watch me, I can watch myself"

Casey entered the room having heard the last part of the argument; she couldn't believe Elliot was trying to blame Olivia "Hey, what's the problem here?"

"None of your business Casey" Elliot said, the look on his face said he regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Okay you're yelling at my wife so yes it is my business. I can't believe you're yelling at her and blaming her because some guy knocked her down. Where were you Elliot? When your partner took off chasing a perp why weren't you behind her? You're supposed to watch her back and obviously you weren't today"

"Don't tell me how to do my job Casey"

Olivia was mad enough that he was yelling at her, but he just yelled at Casey and she wasn't about to stand for it "Leave Elliot" he gave her a look that said they weren't finished "Elliot I'm serious I want you out of here. I have never gone to your house and talked to Kathy the way you just talked to Casey and I never would. I want you out of here now; I can't talk to you when you're acting like this"

Elliot turned and headed for the door. He knew he needed to apologize but his ego wasn't about to let him "This discussion isn't over Liv"

"Trust me Elliot it's far from over" Olivia said as she heard the door slam.

Olivia walked over and put her arms around Casey as best she could, it had become very difficult to hug her wife due to her belly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I mean I can handle Elliot, how many times have I been in an argument with him?" Casey said with a smile. "Are you okay though?"

"My head's hurting a little now from the yelling but it'll be okay"

Casey began pulling Olivia toward the bedroom "Well what do you say to a shower? It might help you relax and your head quit hurting. Then we can go to bed, I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too"

Olivia smiled "Are you going to join me for this shower?"

"Oh I have every intention of joining you"

Casey woke up a couple hours after they had gone to bed, but she was unsure why she woke up. She didn't have to go to the bathroom and the phone wasn't ringing. She looked over at Olivia who was sleeping peacefully so it wasn't her that woke Casey up. She was just about to go back to sleep when she felt it. A searing pain hit her; she grabbed the side of her stomach and gasped. When it finally passed she lay there breathing heavily and rubbing her belly, she noticed it had been tight but she felt her muscles begin to relax. Even though she knew most likely she would have a C-section they had been to Lamaze classes just in case, she wondered for a minute if she just had a contraction. She eased out of bed so as not to wake Olivia and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She gradually began to feel better; she had read that it's not uncommon to experience contractions this early on since she was carrying triplets. Just as she was about to climb back in bed another pain hit her, this one was much worse and she cried out.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said as she sat up looking around. Casey was holding her hand against the side of her belly and cried out again. Olivia crawled across the bed and stood up beside Casey wrapping her arm around her "Baby what's wrong?" she ran her hand across Casey's belly and instantly noticed how tight it was. She began to worry; it was too early for the babies.

"Liv I…I…I think I'm in labor"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the favs and follows! As always reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 14

Olivia sat holding Casey's hand as the paramedic was checking her vitals "Ma'am how far along are you?" the young female paramedic asked.

Casey was so upset she was unable to answer so Olivia did for her "She's twenty nine weeks" this earned her a strange look from the paramedic "She's carrying triplets"

At that bit of information the paramedic nodded and turned to her partner who was getting the stretcher ready "We've gotta get her out of here now"

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she was as terrified as she was at that moment. She followed the paramedics out of the building and climbed in the ambulance behind Casey. She held Casey's hand all the way to the hospital and telling her that everything was going to be okay. As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital Olivia thought about how just six hours after Casey was bringing her home from the hospital, she was bringing Casey to the hospital. She stayed right by Casey's side as they rushed her through the door; she was still holding Casey's hand when a nurse told her she would have to step out for a moment. She didn't want to leave but she reluctantly stepped just outside the door, she used the opportunity to call Casey's mother.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Jayne asked.

"Uhm, we're at the hospital. Casey started having contractions; she thinks she might be in labor"

"Oh my. Okay I'll get ready and head that way"

Olivia could hear her mother in law shuffling around "No it might be nothing. I don't want you making a trip down here in the middle of the night for nothing. I'll know more in a few minutes they made me step out while they check her" Olivia was beginning to struggle to hold back the tears that she had been fighting since Casey had woke her up.

Jayne picked up on Olivia's struggle to keep her composure "Olivia sweetheart I don't mind driving down. You need someone to be there for you too"

Olivia let a few tears escape she was once again overwhelmed by how much Casey's parents loved her "I appreciate that I really do but I worry about you driving into the city this time of night. I mean she may not be in labor. The doctor told us it's not uncommon for someone carrying triplets to begin experiencing contractions at this point in the pregnancy" Olivia heard one of the nurses step out and call her name "Jayne I have to go they're calling me back in. I'll call you back as soon as I know what's going on okay?"

"Okay, tell Casey I love her"

"I will"

"Olivia"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

Olivia choked back tears, it wasn't the first time her mother in law said that to her but it meant even more tonight "I love you too" Olivia hung up and headed back toward the door to Casey's room.

The doctor motioned Olivia to come back into the room and began asking Olivia questions "How far along is your friend?"

Normally this would make Olivia mad; it was the middle of the night, they were in their pajamas and they were both wearing wedding rings. Did he really think they were just friends? She decided to push her anger to the side for the sake of Casey's health "She's my wife and she's twenty nine weeks. She's carrying triplets"

The doctor nodded "My apologies. Who is your wife's doctor?"

"Dr. Marie Jones"

"Okay somebody page Dr. Jones and get her in here" he looked back to Olivia "How many contractions has she had and when was the last one?"

"Uh, she had three before the paramedics arrived but I don't remember when the last one was. It was while we were on our way here"

"Last contraction was twenty minutes ago" the young paramedic said.

The doctor looked back to Casey "Okay Mrs. Benson we're going to hook you up to a fetal monitor so we can monitor the babies' heartbeats. I also want to check to see if you have begun to dilate so I'm going to need you to change into a gown. I'll step out and give you a few minutes to change and then I'll be back"

Casey nodded "Can Olivia stay with me?"

"Absolutely, but if something happens and I ask you to leave I need you to promise me you'll leave" he said looking in Olivia's direction.

"Okay" she really didn't like the idea that something could go wrong or the idea of leaving Casey, but if it was what was best for Casey's health she would do it. A nurse had offered to stay and help Casey change but Olivia told her she could go they would be fine. She didn't want Casey trying to get down off of the bed so she sat her up and took her shirt off and then slid the gown on. Then she asked Casey to raise her hips up and she then pulled her pajama pants and underwear off. She then helped Casey get comfortable in the gown which she knew was nearly impossible.

"God I'm so helpless, you had to take off my pants and underwear for me" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"No you're not I just didn't want you getting up. Besides we're expecting triplets I need to get used to helping people change their clothes" she said as she leaned and kissed the tip of Casey's nose. She then gave Casey a sly smile "And it's not like I don't have practice taking your pants off"

Casey laughed "You've got a point there, but seriously thank you"

"You never need to thank me" Olivia said leaning in for a kiss. She pulled back when she heard a knock on the door. Dr. Jones entered the room.

"Well Casey I wasn't expecting to see you again for another week" she walked over and picked the chart up from the bed. She looked over at Olivia noticing the bruises and cuts and scrapes on her "Rough day Olivia?"

"I guess you could call it that. Did you hear about that shootout and explosion in Harlem yesterday?" Dr. Jones nodded "Well I was there, and as my luck goes I hit my head twice; once when the suspect knocked me down and again when the explosion happened"

"Oh my, are you okay?"

"Just a mild concussion and a few bumps and bruises" Olivia replied. Dr. Jones was about to ask another question when Casey gasped as another contraction hit. Olivia held her hand, breathing with her and talking through it.

Dr. Jones looked at the read out from the monitor Casey was wearing "Was this one as bad as the others this evening?"

"No, not quite as bad" Casey said as she was still trying to catch her breath.

Dr. Jones walked over and pulled the sheet back before putting on a pair of gloves "Okay Casey I'm going to check you to see if you have started dilating yet. I'm not going to lie this is going to be a little unpleasant" Casey winced as the doctor began checking her; Olivia just squeezed her hand tighter and pressed her lips to Casey's temple. "Well you haven't started dilating yet so that's good"

"I feel a but coming" Casey said

"Don't worry too much just yet okay? Your twenty nine weeks most women carrying triplets only make it to about thirty two weeks, that's three weeks away so this is not uncommon. I think the stress of Olivia's accident yesterday may have caused your contractions"

"Stress could've caused this?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it could" Dr. Jones replied. "Why, was something else going on that could've stressed her out?"

"Yeah my partner" Olivia said in a huff "He came over last night to see if I was okay and instead he started in on me about how I do my job which led to an argument between us. When Casey walked in to see what was going on he yelled at her"

"Liv I don't think he meant to"

"Whether he meant to or not it got you upset and that's the last thing you need right now" Olivia looked away trying to reign in her frustration. She was upset enough that her accident could've caused Casey to stress enough to go into labor, but Elliot yelling at her just added to it unnecessarily "If anything happens to you I'll kill him"

Casey put her hand on Olivia's check turning her back to face her "You don't mean that and you know it. Look, yes it ticked me off that he yelled at me and if I wasn't pregnant I would've been right in his face just like I would at the precinct; but as mad as it made me I know he didn't intend to yell at me. I can forgive him…just don't tell him that yet" she said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and ducked her head "Okay I won't kill him, but he's definitely getting the cold shoulder for the next few days"

"Alright ladies since you have that all settled, what do you say we get you all set up so you can go home?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Wait what about the contractions?" Olivia asked.

Dr. Jones looked at Casey "I'm going to give you some medicine intravenously that will stop your contractions. After the medicine is in your system I'm going to have you wait about an hour to make sure the contractions have stopped. If they stop then you can go home"

"And if they don't?" Casey asked a little worried.

Dr. Jones took a deep breath "I don't see that happening, but if it doesn't work then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" she noted the worried look on both of their faces. "Ladies I'll be honest premature delivery with multiples is very common but I don't think you will be delivering anytime soon. So let's get this medicine started and then we'll go from there" Nearly two hours later Dr. Jones returned to Casey's room. She smiled when she saw the couple, Casey was asleep and Olivia was sitting in a chair resting her head on the edge of the bed and holding Casey's hand.

Casey woke up when she heard the doctor enter the room, she looked up expectantly "Well, did it work?"

"You tell me. When was your last contraction?" she said with a smile.

Casey thought for a moment "I don't remember"

Dr. Jones smiled at her "See it worked. According to the monitor your last one was before I started the medication. That's a good thing"

"Oh thank God" Casey said, the relief evident in her voice.

Olivia woke up hearing the voices in the room; she became more alert when she noticed the doctor was in the room with them "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Looks good so far" she said while seeing the look of relief cross Olivia's face "No contractions since before I started the medicine. I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to check you one more time just to be sure" she patted Casey's hand as she grimaced at the thought "Don't worry this is the easy part, the hard part will be from now until you deliver. I want you on bed rest until the babies are born"

Finally at five am they walked back into their apartment "God I'm so tired. I just want to crawl in this bed and never get out" Casey said as she began kicking her shoes off.

"Okay just remember you said that in about a week when you're throwing a fit because you can't get out of this bed" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh trust me I will be throwing a fit by then, but I'm actually looking forward to the next few days"

"Why?"

Casey smiled as they laid down and then began trying to get comfortable, finally settling on her side so she and Olivia were facing one another "Well because I'm now officially confined to this bed and you are off work for the next few days" Casey trailed off reaching over and brushing Olivia's hair from her eyes "and I can't think of a better way to spend a few days than in bed together"

"I can't either but you do realize that we can't do anything right?"

Casey rolled her eyes "Hey if it wasn't for this scare tonight I would at least try something with you detective" Olivia laughed. "But seriously Liv just knowing I have a couple days that I can spend lying around with you doing absolutely nothing. Can't think of anything better to do"

At around ten that morning they were woke by the sound of Olivia's phone ringing "Hello?"

"Liv honey did I wake you?" Casey's mom asked.

"Yeah but that's okay"

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're home. Hey listen I have to go I'll talk to you soon"

"Who was that?" Casey asked barely awake.

"Your mom. It's weird she asked if we were home and when I said yes she said she had to go and then hung up"

"That's my mom for ya, a little weird sometimes"

They had just settled back down to go back to sleep when they heard their front door open. They both looked up and Olivia rolled over reaching for the drawer that held her gun, she stopped when she heard a voice "Olivia it's just me please don't shoot" her mother in law called out.

"Mom what are you doing here? And more important how did you get a key to our apartment?" Casey asked as her mother entered their bedroom. It never ceased to amaze her how her mother could make herself at home no matter where she was. Most people would feel a little awkward walking into a bedroom where their adult child was in bed with their spouse but not her mother; she walked right over and sat down on the bed with them. "Make yourself at home" Casey said as she struggled to sit herself up in the bed finally managing with Olivia's help.

Jayne Novak gave both a look that said it should be obvious why she was there "Well I'm here because both of my girls are laid up in bed and someone needs to take care of them, and in case you forgot you gave me a key in case of an emergency"

"Thank you Jayne but I can take care of Casey, I appreciate the offer though" Olivia said.

"And just who's going to take care of you Olivia? Just under twenty four hours ago you were involved in an explosion and you have a concussion. Somebody has to take care of both of you" Olivia smiled and managed to hold the tears back. She didn't know what it was like to have someone want to take care of her until she met Casey, and she was still adjusting to Casey's mother trying to take care of her. It was a rare occasion for her own mother to treat her this way and she absolutely loved the way Casey's mother took care of her and treated her like her own daughter.

"Liv don't even bother trust me just let her do her thing because she's going to no matter what" Casey said with an eye roll but smiling at her mother at the same time.

Jayne smiled knowing she had won "Okay I don't even want to know the last time either of you ate, so Mommies what do you want for breakfast?"

Casey and Olivia looked at each other thinking about what they would like, Casey nodded at Olivia. She knew what Olivia wanted and it was fine with her as well. Olivia looked at her mother in law and smiled "Can we have blueberry pancakes with bacon?" Olivia blushed slightly suddenly realizing how much like a child she sounded.

Jayne smiled leaning across Casey to put her hand on Olivia's leg "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. I asked what you wanted, that's what you want and that's what you'll get. Now go back to sleep for a little bit and I'll bring breakfast in when it's done" They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in bed, taking phone calls from family and friends checking in on them. Elliot called their home phone when Olivia wouldn't answer her cell, and he was politely told by Jayne that Olivia wasn't up to talking at the moment and she would call him back when she was.

Casey finally convinced Olivia that it would be okay for her to get up and take a shower. Both ladies were mortified when Casey's mom mentioned they could just take one together. "Mom!" Casey shouted as she and Olivia both blushed.

"Oh good lord Casey I didn't mean it like that, besides you don't need to be having sex it could cause you to go into labor"

If Casey and Olivia weren't embarrassed before they definitely were now. After they took a shower Casey begged Olivia to let her go and sit in the living room for the rest of the evening "Liv I think I'll be okay to walk from the bedroom to the living room"

"In case you forgot the doctor said bed rest, that means staying in bed"

"Liv please, I'll go nuts if I have to stay in bed until these babies come. I just want to sit on the couch; I'll stay there till we go to bed unless I have to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Olivia said finally relenting "but we're doing it my way" before Casey could reply Olivia had picked her up and began carrying Casey into the living room. They spent the evening watching movies and talking about the babies. Casey's mother had fixed them dinner and made up a few snacks. She promised to be back the next day and make a few meals up so Olivia wouldn't need to worry about cooking for a few days. That night as they lay in bed Olivia turned to Casey "So considering the close call we had last night I think we need to think about some names"

Casey nodded "Have you thought of any?"

Olivia smiled "Yeah a few. Have you thought of any?"

"Yeah"

"Well let's hear them" Olivia said.

"Well I like Patrick and Matthew for a boy, and for the girls I like Leila, Carrie and Caleigh. Okay I told you mine now tell me yours" Casey said with a grin.

Olivia laughed "Okay for the boy I like Jackson, Carter, Andrew, Anthony and Patrick" Casey smiled when she heard that she and Olivia had chosen one of the same names. "And for the girls I like Khloe, Anna and Ellie"

"Hmm, so you like Patrick for a boy too?" Casey asked as she took Olivia's hand in hers.

"Yeah I do I don't know what it is but a little boy with the name Patrick, it's just so cute"

"So does this mean that we are leaning toward Patrick for the boy?"

"I don't think we're leaning toward it, I think we might have just picked our son's name" Olivia said in a whisper with tears in her eyes.

Casey leaned in and kissed Olivia "I think we did too" she ducked her head and avoided Olivia's gaze.

"What?" Olivia asked knowing Casey was thinking something.

"Nothing"

"I know that look and it's something. What are you thinking?" Olivia said trying to get Casey to open up.

Casey ducked her head "I kinda already have a middle name picked out"

Olivia grinned at how cute Casey was when she seemed embarrassed about something "And what would that be?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"No baby I won't be mad"

Casey sighed "I want his middle name to be Oliver. I want to name him after you"

Olivia couldn't hold back the tears any longer. While in a way she thought it was silly to name her son after her at the same time she couldn't be happier. "Sweetheart why would you think that would make me mad?"

"I don't know. It wasn't so much that I thought it would make you mad, I just didn't see you going for it" Casey slowly raised her head "You didn't say no, does that mean you're okay with it?" she asked as she wiped a few tears from Olivia's face.

"While I think it's a little different a boy being named after his mother, I couldn't be happier" she leaned over and kissed Casey with all the love she had.

When they finally broke apart Casey smiled "So this is the name we're going with?"

"Yeah; Patrick Oliver Benson, I love it" Olivia said with a squeal.

Casey burst out laughing "I bet the guys would love to know that 'Badass Benson' squeals"

Olivia playfully swatted her wife's arm "Shut up. Now I know we decided on the name we like but I think we should run it past our little man and see what he thinks" she said as she pushed the covers back and slid down the bed so her head was next to Casey's belly. "Hey guys I know it's been a rough twenty four hours but I hope you're resting pretty good now. Your Mama and I have been trying to decide on a name for you guys and we finally picked one. Now we don't have one yet for you girls but we have one for our little man. What do you say Patrick Oliver Benson?" both laughed when they felt kicking from all different directions inside Casey.

Casey reached down and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair "I think we have a winner. It seems like they all three like that name" she rubbed her free hand over the side of her belly feeling the babies moving around while Olivia talked to them. "So what about the girls?"

Olivia slid back up the bed so that she and Casey were face to face "Well I think we should take some more time and discuss them since we weren't lucky enough to pick the same names. I mean we have to have something to do the next few days since we're both stuck here"

The next few days were spent lounging around the house which quickly became old, especially for Olivia. Casey had gotten used to being at home and not able to do much, but Olivia was used to being on the go all day and didn't like sitting around all day. The day became more interesting when Casey accidentally let it slip that they had chosen a name for their baby boy. Jayne did her best to get the name out of the couple but they refused, saying that they wouldn't tell the babies names until they were born. Olivia and Jayne also devised a plan for who would check on Casey once Olivia went back to work and another for once she was fully released. "Guys I'm not a dog or a plant that someone has to come by and feed and walk" Casey said. Two days into her bed rest and she was beginning to get a little cranky.

"I know that sweetie and I don't mean it that way" Olivia said leaning over and kissing her wife's cheek "I just don't want you being here all day by yourself. It's going to be one thing while I'm on desk duty I'll be home at descent hour and someone will only need to check in on you during the day. When I get released I don't want you being here all day and maybe half the night alone if I'm stuck on a case. What if you can't get up? I at least want to know that someone will be checking in on you"

"Look Casey we're only doing this to help you. While you were taking a nap I talked to your sister as well as David's wife and they have agreed to help, and if it ever looks like Olivia might not make it home at night either myself or Amy will come stay the night with you"

"I also called Alex and Kathy and they are willing to come by as well, and Alex offered to stay the night if we need her since she is closer than your Mom and sister" Olivia took Casey's hand in hers "Look sweetie I know you don't like this, if it was me I wouldn't like it either. I just worry about you and I want to make sure you're okay"

Casey smiled at Olivia; she had never been with someone who took such good care of her like Olivia did. "I know and I appreciate all that both of you are doing for me. I don't mean to sound ungrateful I just hate feeling helpless. It's bad enough that I feel and look like a beached whale, I hate that I have to have people coming in checking on me"

Olivia laughed "I know but this will be over soon" Olivia grinned and leaned in close "If it helps I happen to think you're the hottest beached whale I've ever seen"

Casey burst out laughing and held her side "Oh God Liv don't make me laugh like that I'm gonna pee my pants"

They spent the rest of their afternoon going over what needed done before Olivia went back to work as well as making sure that everything was ready for the babies. Casey's mother left that evening after making sure all of their laundry was done as well as making up some meals that they could eat over the next few days. "So are we positive on the girl's names?" Casey asked as they lay in bed that night. They had spent the better part of an hour soaking in the bathtub that evening discussing names for their daughters.

"Yeah I think their perfect" Olivia said. She never failed to tear up since they had started discussing names for the babies, it just made everything seem more real.

"Okay then so we have little Khloe and Leila Benson in here" Casey said as she rubbed her belly. Olivia nodded running her hand over Casey's belly as well. "Liv what made you want to spell Khloe with a K?"

Olivia thought for a moment "I don't know. I mean I always thought the name was cute and it just kind of popped in my head one day. It's different I guess. Why, do you not like it?"

"No, no I love it. I just wondered what made you want to spell it that way. So are you going to get the girls approval on their names?" Casey said in a playful tone. There were a lot of things she wasn't going to miss about being pregnant, but listening to Olivia talk to her belly was one thing she was definitely going to miss.

"Well I guess I should" Olivia said as she did her nightly routine of pulling the covers back and sliding down to lay even with Casey's belly "Hey guys how's it going tonight? Mama and I have been doing some talking and we have picked names for our little girls, and we feel it's only fair to ask your opinion like we did with your brother. So what do you think about Khloe and Leila?" Olivia received a swift kick as she kissed Casey's belly "Whoa, I'm going to take that as a yes" she said as she looked up at Casey.

"Either that or they don't like sharing Mama with Mommy"

Olivia leaned in for another kiss "Oh I don't think so, they need to go ahead and get used to the fact that you were mine first"

"And I guess I'm going to have to get used to being shared by four different people" Casey said with a smile as she got onto her side and tried to get comfortable. As always Olivia waited until Casey was comfortable before getting comfortable herself. Since she could no longer wrap her arm around Casey's belly she had taken to resting it across her hip. Casey pulled Olivia's hand up to her lips and kissed it before placing it back on her hip "Good night, I love you"

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss Casey's neck she inhaled the scent of Casey's shampoo and sighed "Good night, I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

This one took a little longer than planned. I have been very sick so some of this was written in a medicine induced haze. I decided to have Melissa make another appearance in this chapter and for her and Olivia to finally meet. See chapter one for disclaimer. Thank you again for the favorites, follows and review. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 15

Olivia sat at her desk frustratingly staring at her computer screen. It had been a month since the explosion and she was still on desk duty. Granted she was now allowed to interview victims and witnesses, but her doctor still wouldn't release her to go back on the streets. She had been ordered to stay home for two weeks and then desk duty for two; she was hoping she would be able to return to full duty by the next week. The only perk to being on desk duty was the fact that she was able to go home at a descent hour and no call outs during the night.

She had been staring at the screen for the last three hours trying to find a break in their case but with no luck. She sat back in her chair and looked over her desk, a smile spread across her face when she looked at the photos. One was of her and Casey from their wedding; it was probably her favorite picture of them. The next one was from their vacation in the Bahamas the sun was setting behind them and they were wrapped in each other's arms smiling at the camera. The next was the picture with her mother. As turbulent as her relationship with her mother had been at times, some days she wished her mother was there to see where she was in life. She wished she could share with her mother the fact that she was about to become a mother herself. The last picture frame was a gift from Casey. It had a spot for three pictures and said Love You Mommy across the top and pink and blue handprints down the sides; every time they got new ultrasound pictures she placed them in the frame. She knew the frame was probably meant to have three different pictures of the same baby, but hers was going to have pictures of three different babies.

She looked down at her watch it had been nearly an hour since she had last talked to Casey she was just about to call her when her phone rang. Seeing their home number flash across the screen made her smile. "Hey sweetie"

"Olivia you've got to come home" Casey whispered.

"Why, what's wrong?" Olivia said, panic beginning to course through her. She was already pulling her purse from her locker when she registered Casey's voice again.

"My Mom is driving me crazy. She's constantly here, hovering. I'm gonna go off the deep end here soon" Casey said in an exasperated voice.

Olivia stopped and took a deep breath and relaxed. She wanted to laugh but knew better, Casey's temper now had a much shorter fuse than usual. Olivia had become fairly good at apologizing over the last several weeks. She remembered how the week before she thought for sure she was going to have to spend the night on the couch when she accidentally bought smooth peanut butter and not crunchy. "I'm sorry baby" Olivia said glancing at her watch "I don't think I can get out of here for at least another hour. Do you want me to call Amy and see if she can come over for a little while?"

"No she's working today"

Olivia thought for a moment "Okay how about I call Laura from downstairs? She could come up and hang out for a little bit" Laura was a college student from downstairs. She had been attacked in her dorm and had moved back with her parents. Even though they were older than her they had all three become friends. Olivia had become a confidant to her since her attack and had urged her in seeking help and Casey had become like an older sister and mentor. Laura was hoping to go to law school so she was constantly coming around to pick Casey's brain. She was a little weary at first after Casey's suspension but Casey urged her to come by and talk. It helped Casey as she was able to pass along what she knew about the law as well as the mistakes she had made. Since Casey had been on bed rest Laura had come up at least once a day to check on her.

"Nope she was here this morning before she went to class. Please Olivia, I'm sorry to be so whiney but I'm exhausted and don't feel good and every time I turn around there she is. Do you even know how many times I've pretended to be asleep just so she'll leave me alone?" Casey said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Olivia smiled she couldn't help but feel bad for her wife "So where is she now? I know you're not saying all of this in front of her"

"Thank God she went downstairs to get the mail"

Olivia looked at the files on her desk knowing how much she still needed to do but the pull to be home with her wife was much greater "Okay I'll make you a deal. I'll come home now but I'll have to bring home some paperwork. It shouldn't take me long to finish"

"Thank you! Oh I love you all over again" Casey said breathing a sigh of relief.

Olivia laughed "That's good to know. Just let me get my stuff and I'll be on my way. I love you"

"Love you too" Olivia began gathering her files that she was going to take home with her. She thought about how much her life had changed over the last few years. In the past she would've have fallen asleep at her desk doing paperwork, but not anymore. It used to be she had to be pulled away from work to go home, now that she has Casey the thought of going home had gotten so much easier and going to work more difficult. She knew once the babies were born she would have to be pushed out the door. They weren't even born yet and she already dreaded the thought of leaving them to go to work. She went to the captain's office to let him know she was leaving. "Hey Cap, I'm going to cut out a little early if that's okay?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, Casey's just a little stressed. Her mom's been there all day and she's starting to get on Casey's nerves. She just needs"

"A distraction?" Cragen asked with a chuckle.

"I guess, only I don't know if I'm to distract Casey or her mother"

Nearly forty five minutes later Olivia walked into their apartment. "Olivia what are you doing home so soon?" Jayne asked.

She glanced at Casey who was lying on the couch and giving her a pleading look "I was tired of sitting at my desk. I figured I could look over files sitting on my couch just as easily as I could sitting at my desk" Casey mouthed 'thank you' back at her. Olivia figured her mother in law had not found out about Casey's phone call.

"Well I just started dinner for you two; if I had known you were coming home early I would have started it sooner"

"You don't have to fix dinner. If you want to go home I can finish it"

"Oh don't be silly. I'll finish your dinner and then I'll go home" Jayne said as she pat Olivia on the arm and then headed back to the kitchen.

Olivia walked over and sat on the couch next to Casey; she leaned in for a kiss "So how are my four favorite people feeling?" she asked as she began rubbing Casey's belly.

"I don't know about them but I am feeling much better now" Casey said as she pulled Olivia back in for another kiss. Things were just becoming heated when Jayne walked back into the living room.

"Girls you can make out to your heart's desire but would you mind at least waiting until I leave" she said with a smirk. She turned and headed back to the kitchen leaving both women blushing from embarrassment.

That night they lay in bed discussing their doctor's appointment the next day. They had become more anxious since Casey had hit the thirty two week mark. Most triplets were delivered around thirty two weeks but since her health was good and she hadn't had anymore contractions her doctor had decided to wait. "So what do you think the doctor will say tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she laid facing Casey and rubbing her belly.

"I don't know. I mean in a way I want them to stay in as long as possible so they can get stronger, but at the same time I hope she goes ahead and decides to deliver them. I mean I just want them to be okay, but I'm so tired and I hurt all the time" Olivia smiled and leaned over and kissed Casey on the forehead. Casey put her hand on Olivia's cheek and smiled back "Please don't get me wrong in no way do I regret carrying these babies or the fact that there are three of them, because I don't. I'm just so ready for it to be over"

Olivia chuckled and then kissed Casey again "I know you don't regret it and I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. I'd be miserable too and I'd also be way moodier than you. I also want you to know that there is no way I could ever tell you how much I love that you're doing this for us" Olivia was crying now "Every day I fall even more in love with you"

Casey who was crying also leaned over and began wiping away Olivia's tears "I fall more in love with you every day too"

The next morning they sat in an exam room which had become as familiar as their own home at this point. "Good morning ladies" Dr. Jones said as she entered the room. "How are we feeling today Casey?"

"Like a beached whale, so same as usual" Casey said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Well let's have a look and see how things are today" Olivia stood up and helped Casey with her clothes so the doctor could check her belly. Every time Olivia saw it she was amazed even more. Dr. Jones began measuring and pushing around on Casey's belly then pulled the ultrasound machine over.

It never ceased to amaze Olivia every time she saw her babies on the screen, and as usual she began crying "They look like their getting pretty cramped in there" she said.

"Yes they are" Dr. Jones replied. She pressed a button to print pictures for them and then turned to the ladies. She smiled as Olivia took a towel and began wiping Casey's belly for her; she always enjoyed seeing a patient with a loving and attentive spouse. She thought it was wonderful how attentive Olivia was to Casey. She handed the ultrasound pictures to Casey "Well this will be your last ultrasound picture so hang on to it" she laughed when both looked up at her with a shocked and confused look "What do you say we have these babies?"

"Wait, what?" Casey said, unsure whether to be excited or panic.

Dr. Jones laughed and pats Casey on the knee "I think it's time we deliver these babies"

"Like today?" Olivia asked. She was in the same state as Casey a cross between excited and panicked.

"Not today" Dr. Jones said as she looked at her schedule on her laptop. "How about Monday? You'll be thirty four weeks by then, which is pretty good for triplets" she looked back at the two women "So what do you say, are you ready to be mommies?"

Olivia and Casey looked at each other and a smile slowly spread across their faces "Absolutely" Olivia replied.

"All right then. I have privileges at several hospitals but Mercy is the best when it comes to newborn multiples. You will need to be there at 5:30am on Monday and we'll do your C-section at about seven okay? Make sure and stop at the desk on your way out and the nurse will give you all the information you need. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I'll be able to be in the room won't I?" Olivia asked.

"Most definitely. You'll be allowed to stay with Casey right up until we take her into the operating room, when we do that you'll have to wait outside just long enough to get her on the table and everything hooked up. As soon as everything is set then you will be allowed to come in. Now I do have to tell you that in the event that something goes wrong you must promise me that you will leave the room if asked"

Olivia nodded "I promise"

Casey looked a little worried "What could go wrong?"

Dr. Jones smiled at Casey "Even though you're going to be awake it's still a surgical procedure. However you're in very good health so I don't anticipate any problems but I always ask that the person coming in with the mother promise to leave if asked" She helped Olivia get Casey down off the table and then walked down the hall with them "Okay ladies it's Friday afternoon go home and enjoy your weekend. It's the last free one you're going to have for a long time"

Casey smiled at Olivia then turned back "Thank you, we'll see you Monday"

Olivia took Casey home and then headed to the precinct. She needed to tie up any loose ends on cases she was working on, as well as let the captain know what was going on and fill out her paperwork for a leave of absence. She was lucky she was able to take off to be with Casey. If the babies were biologically Casey's she wouldn't have qualified for maternity leave because their marriage wasn't considered legal in New York. However since the babies were biologically hers she was entitled to maternity leave.

A few hours later Elliot walked into the bullpen and saw his partner taking things from her locker and desk "Hey, what's going on?" he said as he turned Olivia to face him.

Olivia couldn't help the smile that was on her face "I'm gathering up anything I might need, I'm going to be gone for a little while"

Elliot looked surprised for a moment then he slowly began to smile as he realized what Olivia was talking about "Casey?"

"Yeah, we have to be at the hospital Monday morning"

"So how long are you taking off?"

"I don't know yet. I'm at least taking the normal six weeks I already filled out my paper work and gave it to the captain. I guess I'm going to wait and see how Casey and the babies are before I decide if I'm going to take longer. I mean the doctor said that they'll probably have to spend some time in the NICU because they'll be born so early. I want to be off at least until all three of them are home and make sure that they are settled and Casey is okay by herself with them"

"Well I'm not going to lie I'm going to miss you but I'm so happy for you, for both of you" Elliot said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled at him unable to say anything for holding back tears. She turned and began walking out when she heard him call out "Hey! I expect pictures on Monday as soon as you take them" Olivia waved her hand in the air acknowledging that she would.

As Olivia got into her car she had an idea she called Casey "Hey your Mom isn't there is she?"

"No thank God. Why?" Casey asked a little puzzled as to why Olivia wondered if her mother was there.

"Well since it's our last weekend of just us I've got a surprise for you" Olivia said with a smile.

"I love your surprises" Casey said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be home in a little while. I love you"

"I love you too"

A little over an hour later Olivia walked into their apartment carrying a couple bags "Casey? Baby where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom I'll be right out"

Olivia was glad this gave her a few minutes to empty her bags and hide her other surprise that she was keeping for after the babies were born. Just as she was leaving the bedroom she ran into Casey in the hallway "Hey baby" Olivia said as she pulled Casey in for a kiss.

"Hey. So what's this surprise you have" Casey stopped talking when she could smell food in the kitchen "Is that eggplant lasagna I smell?" she said looking at Olivia. Olivia laughed and nodded. "From Carlo's?" Olivia nodded again. "Was this my surprise?"

"Yes it is. I figured since this is our last free weekend as Dr. Jones called it I should treat you. I knew you wouldn't feel up to going out to eat so I decided to bring dinner to you. So go in and sit down on the couch and I'll bring dinner in. Then maybe we can watch a movie and have dessert?"

"You got dessert too?" Olivia nodded. "Let's see you went to Carlo's so you either got the tiramisu or cannoli's. Am I right?" Olivia shook her head no. "Well then what did you get?"

"I got both" Olivia laughed at the look of excitement on Casey's face. She couldn't count how many times she had called her and asked her to go by and pick up one of the two desserts from their favorite Italian restaurant.

"I've been thinking" Casey said as they lay in bed that night "How are we going to decide which girl gets which name?"

"Well how about we wait until we see them and see which name suits which one? Have you picked Leila's middle name yet?" They had decided that each one of them would choose one girl's middle name. Casey was to choose Leila's and Olivia would choose Khloe's.

"Yeah but I want it to be a surprise. If that's okay with you? Have you picked Khloe's?"

"I have and like you I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay" Casey said as she yawned "Well I think we need to go to sleep because this is the last chance we're going to get a couple nights' sleep for a long time"

"Yes it is; and I can't wait" Olivia said smiling as she snuggled closer in behind Casey.

They spent Saturday packing a bag for Casey as well as picking out the outfits they wanted to bring the babies home in. They knew it may be a while before they got to come home but they wanted to have everything ready as though they would be released the same time as Casey. The girls had several outfits that were identical and they also had outfits for their son that would closely match his sisters. The day had been fairly quiet until that afternoon when their doorman had called to say they had a visitor, without asking who Olivia told him to send them up. Alex had called to say she was coming over that afternoon so she figured Alex was early. Olivia was putting a load of laundry in when she heard a knock at the door; Casey called out that she could get it. When Olivia entered the living room she was met by Casey and a woman she had never met. The woman appeared to be about the same age as Casey, she had brown hair but the same fair complexion that Casey had.

"You must be Olivia" the woman said with slight tone that Olivia couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I am and you are?" it suddenly dawned on Olivia who she was as the woman answered her.

"I'm Melissa"

"Ah" Olivia said as she straightened her posture and wrapped an arm around Casey. She wanted this woman to know that she was in her home and she was not about to let her bring Casey down.

"Melissa what do you want? I thought I told you I didn't want to see or talk to you again unless you could accept my family, and I highly doubt that has happened" Casey said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Oh give me a little credit will you? I was just curious as to how you were doing" she now looked toward Olivia "And I figured this would be my chance to meet this wonderful Olivia that everyone loves so much"

Casey was about to speak but Olivia cut her off "Well here I am and now we've met. I will not have you bothering or upsetting Casey. So if it's okay with her you are welcome to stay and visit if you can keep your opinions to yourself. If not then you need to leave now" Casey couldn't help but grin at the look on Melissa's face. She came there expecting to meet Olivia Benson she hadn't planned on meeting Detective Benson. Melissa was about to reply when there was another knock at the door. Olivia left Casey's long enough to see who it was. She opened the door and allowed Alex to enter she knew this situation was about to get way more interesting.

"What is she doing here?" Alex asked when she saw Melissa.

"Alex how nice to see you" Melissa said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh whatever" Alex replied. Both Olivia and Casey had to turn their heads to hide their grins when they realized Alex was slowly allowing the take no prisoner's prosecutor in her to come out.

Melissa faced Casey and Olivia "My only question for you two is why? You are both attractive why did you choose each other? Casey I know there were plenty of guys who were interested in you, and I'm sure there are still men who would do anything to have a chance with you"

"That doesn't matter to me. If I hadn't met Olivia I would have probably met and married one of them by now but I didn't and I thank God every day that I met her. I had never been interested in another woman until a while after we met and neither had Olivia. I just wish you could understand that" Casey said with a sigh.

Little did Melissa know that the next words out of her mouth would spark world war three "Well couldn't you at least found a woman who could take care of you? I mean she's a cop, a public servant for crying out loud. How can she provide for you and your kids?"

Casey, Olivia and Alex all three froze they couldn't believe what they just heard. "For crying out loud Melissa I was and ADA I was a public servant so is Alex. What difference does it make? We are more than capable of taking care of **our** children" Casey knew she should stop but couldn't help having her say "And not that it's any of your business but these babies belong to Olivia. I wanted to carry her babies and she trusted me to. So don't ever say they're just my kids they belong to both of us"

Olivia noticed how upset Casey was getting and she wanted to prevent it before it got worse "I think it's time you leave" Melissa just scoffed at her.

"I agree" Alex said as she walked over and opened the door. Alex gave Melissa a smile that she only reserved for when she nailed someone on the stand "You are a class A bitch and I don't ever want to hear about you coming around my friends again. If you do I promise you I can and will make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?"

Melissa simply nodded before leaving the apartment.

Once making sure that Casey was okay the three friends decided to push what had happened to the side and enjoy their afternoon. After all this would be the last one they got to spend as the three musketeers as Casey had nicknamed them.

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. Casey kept busy by making sure all of their paperwork was together to take to the hospital. She knew their situation wasn't quite normal so she and Alex had researched the law and made sure there was proper documentation so no one would try and prevent Olivia from having access to the babies. Casey may have been the birth mother but Olivia was the biological mother. Olivia on the other hand spent the weekend running around the house making sure everything was ready. She knew that it would probably be a while before they got to bring the babies home but she wanted everything to be perfect when they did. By Sunday evening the apartment was nearly vibrating with a nervous energy, and Casey could only think of one way to diffuse that energy. She leaned over and placed her hand on Olivia's knee and then slowly began running it up along her inner thigh. Olivia looked over with a confused and surprised look "Casey, what are you doing?"

Casey grinned as she slid her hand up to the waistband of Olivia's pajama pants "I want you Olivia"

Olivia swallowed and took hold of Casey's hand "Case are you sure? I mean don't think you have to do this for me only if you want to"

"Oh trust me I want too" Casey said as she pulled Olivia in for a heated kiss. "Come on, you need to take me to bed now. This is the last chance we're going to have for a while and I want you more now than I think I ever have. Granted you'll have to do all the work but I'm willing to get creative." Casey said with a coy smile.

Olivia stood and pulled Casey as close to her as her belly would allow "I'm more than willing to do all the work. Besides we can get pretty creative when we want to" Olivia said as she pulled Casey down the hall. She stopped outside the bedroom door "What if this causes you to go into labor?"

"Then we get our babies a few hours sooner. Liv we have to be at the hospital in about ten hours. I think I'll be fine" she said as she pulled Olivia into the bedroom and closed the door.

A couple hours later the lay wrapped in each other's arms as best they could; both were exhausted from their activities but were still a little too excited to go to sleep. "Can you believe that by this time tomorrow we're going to be parents?" Casey asked as she held Olivia's hand tighter.

"No I can't it seems like just yesterday we were having the discussion about having them" Olivia yawned finally feeling sleep starting to overcome her "So I think we need to go to sleep because the sooner we do the sooner we get to meet them"

"I agree. Goodnight I love you" Casey said pulling Olivia's hand to her lips and kissing it.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek "I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

Well it's time to meet the newest members of the Benson family. I researched this a little as well as went on what I know from a friend who has had the same procedure, I'm sure there are mistakes pertaining to the medical aspects. See chapter one for disclaimer. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 16

Olivia blinked slowly when she heard the alarm clock going off. She smiled instantly when she realized what day it was. She never thought that she would be happy to hear her alarm go off at four am, but today was different. She slowly got up and took Casey's bags in and sat them by the door, then started the coffee for herself before going back to wake Casey. She was surprised when she walked back into their bedroom to see Casey already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed "Morning"

Casey looked up and smiled "Morning" she stood up and wrapped her arms around Olivia before pulling her in for a kiss. "Are you ready for this?"

Olivia chuckled "It's a little late to say no isn't it?" Casey nodded and laughed as well. "Come on let's get a shower and then go meet our babies"

Olivia was finishing her coffee when Casey walked up and kissed her "Mmm. If I can't drink coffee this is the next best way to taste it, on your lips" she said smiling.

Olivia took one last drink before pulling Casey back to her "Well let me help you out there" she said before placing another kiss on her lips. As they were about to put their coats on Olivia pulled the camera out "One last picture before we leave" she had been documenting how Casey's belly had grown with a picture every week. She wanted one last photo to add to the album. After taking one of Casey she sat the timer and then ran over to join Casey for one with both of them.

Olivia couldn't control the smile on her face as they exited the cab and walked into the hospital. She helped Casey over to the admit desk and began helping her register. Just as they were finishing her mother and father in law walked through the doors. "Oh my God she's already crying" Casey said as she rolled her eyes and turned toward Olivia.

"Oh come on sweetie she's just excited, her baby is having babies today. To be honest it's all I can do to hold the tears back" Olivia said as she watched Jayne hug Casey and then envelope her in a tight hug as well, followed by Michael.

"Olivia are you ready?" Michael asked when he pulled away.

"I think this is the most nervous I've ever been in my life" Olivia said with a smile, and she wasn't lying she didn't think she had ever been as nervous or excited.

Michael laughed and put an arm around her shoulder "I've been in your shoes four times and I'd be worried about you if you weren't nervous. At least when I was in your spot I was only getting one kid, you're getting three. I don't know how you're still holding it together"

"It's called grace under pressure dad. If she can deal with the scum of New York she can handle this" Casey said leaning in and pressing a kiss to Olivia's cheek.

Olivia laughed "Thank you but in all honesty I think I've been more calm going into a standoff than I am now"

They sat in the surgical waiting room waiting to be called back. Just before she was called back her sister entered the waiting room. Olivia thought how great it was that Casey's family was there for them. A small part of her thought about how she didn't have any of her own family but then she looked around and realized these people were her family also. They loved her and treated her like she had always been a part of their family. It made her so happy to know that her children were going to not only be raised in a home with two parents who loved one another and loved them, but to also have an extended family who loved them and would protect them no matter what. This included not only Casey's family but her 'family' as well. Between Alex and the guys at work she felt sorry for anyone who ever tried to mess with their kids. She was just getting lost in her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Had a call out that turned out to be a hoax so I figured I would pop in before I head to the precinct and make sure you hadn't passed out yet" Elliot said with a smile "I've been in your shoes I know how it feels"

"No I'm good for now, when we get in the operating room it might be another story"

"Well I just wanted to wish you guys luck. I'll stop back by later today, okay?" he hugged Olivia then Casey and left. Just after he left a nurse came to take Casey back. They were taken to a room where Olivia helped Casey get changed into a hospital gown, then a nurse came in and began to get Casey hooked up to her IV's. A few minutes later Dr. Jones came in for a last minute check.

"Today's the day. Are we ready?" she said with a smile.

"More than ready" Casey said which earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

"They should be coming to get you shortly, Olivia you can accompany her to the OR door but you can't come in until we have Casey all set. You should only be apart for about ten minutes okay?" Olivia nodded. Dr. Jones turned back to Casey "Let me give you a little rundown of how things are going to go. When they take you in the OR they'll get you on the table and the anesthesiologist will begin the medicine. You will be completely numb from just below your breasts all the way down. If you feel anything it might just be a little bit of pressure when I begin pulling the babies out. Also I don't want either of you to panic if you don't hear the babies cry right off. It doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong. While the babies' lungs are developed they are being born early so sometimes they don't cry out like babies born to term. There's going to be a lot of people in the room too. There'll be me, the anesthesiologist as well as the OR nurses. There will also be a two nurse team from the NICU for each baby. As soon as each baby is out they will do an initial check and then take them to the NICU nursery"

"Will we get to see them before they leave the room?" Casey asked. She wanted so bad to see her babies before they were taken to the nursery.

"Yes you will unless the baby is in distress. Olivia I see you have a camera with you" Olivia nodded "You will be able to take a quick picture before they take the baby upstairs okay. I'm sure you have family out there who will want to see them" Both ladies nodded. "Okay what do you say we meet these little ones" Dr. Jones said as she shook both ladies hands and then left the room.

A few minutes later an orderly came with a wheelchair and took Casey to the OR, Olivia walked alongside her wife holding her hand the entire time. When they made it to the doors Olivia leaned down and kissed Casey "I'll see you in a few minutes"

A nurse was waiting "Mrs. Benson" she said looking at Olivia "If you'll follow me you'll have to wash up. Here is a gown you can put on over your clothes as well as a cap to put over your hair" Olivia quickly washed up and the nurse helped her with her gown, she wanted to be ready the second they said she could go back and see Casey. After what felt like ever the nurse came back in the room "Mrs. Benson if you'll follow me" She escorted Olivia into the OR and gave her a stool to sit on so she would be right next to Casey's head.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Casey on the lips "Hey baby" she said her voice almost a whisper from trying to hold tears back.

"Hey" Casey said trying to hold her own tears back. With all of the commotion going on in the room it felt like they were in their own little bubble. Nothing else mattered but the two of them at that moment. Casey took Olivia's hand and laced their fingers together and stared into her wife's eyes. She loved those eyes and hoped and prayed her children at least had Olivia's eyes. Casey began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met" Olivia smiled and began to chuckle as well. "Do you remember your first words to me?" Casey asked.

"I most certainly do they were 'Who the hell are you?'"

Casey nodded "Yep, who would've thought that 'who the hell are you?' would lead to us sitting here about to meet our babies?"

"Trust me if someone would've walked up to me that day in that apartment and told me this would happen, I would've taken them to Bellevue because they had to be crazy" They were so lost in each other that they weren't aware that Dr. Jones was about to begin the procedure.

"Olivia I hope you have that camera ready" Olivia quickly turned the camera on and made sure it was ready. Casey's parents had purchased them a brand new camera because they knew what it was like having little ones around and as they pointed out it was a reminder that they wanted pictures of their grandchildren. It even took video and would allow them to take a still photo while also recording video. Olivia had played around with it for weeks she didn't want to miss a single second of her children's first few moments of life.

"Okay Casey I'm about to make the first incision" Casey nodded and turned toward Olivia tightening her grip on her hand. A few minutes had passed and Casey began feeling some pressure in the lower part of her abdomen. "All right first baby out and it's a girl" Dr. Jones said as she held a tiny infant up over the curtain blocking Casey's view of the surgery. Olivia and Casey both began sobbing there was no way they would be able to hold back the tears now. The doctor handed the baby off to a nurse and went back to work on Casey.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Casey both were barely able to choke out the words 'I love you'.

A nurse walked over with the tiny infant in her arms allowing both ladies to see the baby and Olivia a chance to take a quick video and picture before taking the baby to the NICU. Another nurse walked over to them "Do you have a name picked out for her?"

"We do but we want to see our other daughter first before we chose who gets which name" Olivia replied. The nurse nodded and then left with the rest of the team.

They felt as if they were just beginning to catch their breath when Dr. Jones called out "Here's baby number two and it's a boy" once again she held the baby up for them to see. He appeared to be a little bigger than his sister and even let out a few small cries. This made Casey and Olivia cry even harder. While they were concerned when their daughter didn't cry out the nurse assured them that for as early as she was her initial APGAR was good. Once again a nurse brought the baby over for them to see and Olivia took a picture before he was taken away. Another nurse came over "Does your son have a name?"

"Yes" Olivia said trying to get her voice back "His name is Patrick Oliver Benson" the nurse nodded and began to walk away when Olivia stopped her "You won't tell any family his name will you? We want to surprise our family and we would like to do it in person"

"Oh absolutely. We don't release any information" the nurse said as she left the room to catch up with the others.

"Okay this is it baby number three and it's a girl also" Dr. Jones called out and she once again raised a tiny infant up for them to see. As with the other two they were both crying but both began laughing when this baby let out a wail. "It sounds like her lungs are in really good shape" the doctor said with a laugh.

Just as they had with the other two a nurse walked over and allowed Olivia and Casey to see their baby before taking her away. Olivia leaned in to kiss Casey again, she couldn't seem to stop kissing her and telling her how much she loved her. A few minutes later Dr. Jones stepped up to where she could see both ladies. "Everything looks good. Casey I'm just going to finish closing you up and then you'll be taken up to a room. Olivia this nurse will show you out and you can go see your family. After that while Casey is being taken to her room a nurse will take you to the nursery so you can check in on the babies. We'll also have another nurse take your family up to a waiting room on Casey's floor. Once she's settled they can come in and see her. I know they are probably dying to see the babies but it will probably be a little bit we just want to check them over and see how they are. Then they can come to the nursery windows and see them" Olivia nodded and kissed Casey one more time before leaving.

As Olivia walked down the hall to where her family was waiting she couldn't believe how happy she was, she never knew she could feel such joy. When she walked into the waiting room she began crying all over again and was pulled into a hug by her mother in law who was also crying "Well?" Jayne asked when she pulled back.

Olivia broke out into a huge smile "Two girls and a boy! Ten fingers and ten toes, and ten more fingers and ten more toes then ten more fingers and ten more toes" she said with a laugh.

Michael was the next in line "Congratulations" he said as he hugged her. Olivia hugged him back. She had never had a male father figure in her life and she thanked her lucky stars that Michael Novak was the one she finally got. She couldn't imagine a better person for the job. She began laughing again when she noticed Amy running out of the bathroom "Hey no showing pictures till I'm here" she said while hugging Olivia.

Olivia stood beside her in laws and held the camera out so they could all see the screen "Here is the first baby and it was a girl" she began crying again seeing her daughter on the screen but didn't really care, especially since the others were crying also "and baby number two is a boy"

"Why doesn't he have on his Yankee's outfit I got him?" Michael asked causing them to all laugh.

"And here's baby number three and it's a girl, and she was definitely the loudest" Olivia said with a laugh. She couldn't seem to stop smiling, laughing or crying.

"Oh Olivia they are beautiful" Jayne said hugging her again. "What are their names?"

Olivia gave her mother in law a sly grin "I can't tell you that"

"Wait why not?" Amy asked.

"Well for two reasons. One we picked their names already but we wanted to see the girls before we decided which one got which name, and two because we want to tell you together"

"Not even a hint?" Jayne asked.

"Not even a hint" Olivia replied. A nurse walked over to Olivia to take her upstairs "Listen they are taking me upstairs to the nursery and then to Casey's room. Someone else is going to show you guys to a waiting room upstairs. As soon as Casey is settled they'll let you in to see her and as soon as they are done checking out the babies you can see them. You will only be able to see them through the nursery window at first because of them being born early. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry dear. We understand" Jayne said.

Olivia followed the nurse into the NICU where she put three bracelets on Olivia "You and your wife will have to wear these as long as you're here. They match the bracelets your babies have. You won't be allowed in or allowed to ask for the babies without them. Okay?" Olivia nodded. The nurse then gave her a gown to put on before taking her back. She led Olivia over to three incubators lined up in a row. Olivia was sure she couldn't cry anymore but started all over again. She walked back and forth looking between the three. She had completely forgotten about the nurse until she placed her hand on Olivia's arm "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Olivia's jaw dropped "C-c- can I?"

The nurse who Olivia finally remembered was named Stacy smiled and nodded "Sure. Well you can't hold your oldest yet" She noted the worried look on Olivia's face "Don't worry she's okay she's just a little smaller than the other two and we're also giving her some oxygen. You should be able to hold her in an hour or so. If you want you can reach through the side and touch her" she then opened one of the portals on the side for Olivia.

Olivia reached through and touched her daughter's hand. She put her hand over her mouth to hold back the sob when the baby wrapped her tiny hand around her finger. "Hey, hi baby girl. I'm your Mommy" Olivia said in a whisper. She stared at her for a few minutes trying to wrap her head around the fact that even though these babies came from Casey's body they came from hers as well. She reluctantly let go of her daughter's hand to see her other children. She quickly realized how difficult it was going to be to give equal attention to each one. She looked down at her son and then to Stacy "Can I hold him?"

"You sure can" she opened the incubator and pulled the tiny baby out and then handed him to Olivia.

Olivia shed more tears when her son was placed in her arms "Hi Patrick I'm your Mommy. You also have a wonderful Mama too and you'll meet her in a little while" She looked over her son and tried to memorize his features. Like his sisters he had her olive complexion and dark eyes but she knew that eye color often changed. He also had more hair than his older sister who had just a thin layer of peach fuzz on the top of her head. She was so lost in looking at her son she had forgotten that she wasn't alone. She heard Stacy speak again "Hmm, I'm sorry"

Stacey smiled "It's okay. I asked if you would like me to take a picture of you two."

"Would you?" Stacy nodded and Olivia showed her how to turn the camera on. She turned and held Patrick up so that he could be seen in the picture. She then smiled so wide that she thought her face would break. Stacey took a couple pictures to make sure they had at least one good one. She sat the camera aside and walked over to the other baby girl.

"Would you like a picture with your son and daughter?" she said as she pulled the youngest of the three from her incubator. Olivia nodded she couldn't speak at the thought of holding two of her three children at the same time. Stacy walked over and placed the baby in her arms "Here you go"

"Hi how's my other baby girl? Like I was just telling your brother I'm your Mommy and you'll get to meet your Mama in a little while" she waited while Stacy took a couple more pictures of them and then she took Patrick long enough to take a picture of Olivia holding just her daughter. She then pushed a rocker up beside the first baby's incubator and motioned Olivia to sit down.

"Take all the time you want. Your wife should be settled in a few minutes. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll take you to her"

"Won't they need to eat soon?" Olivia asked.

"They will. Is your wife planning to nurse them?"

"I think so I mean we discussed it and she said she at least wants to try"

"Well it'll probably be a little while before she's able to come in here, so we'll have to give them some formula for now but she can still try to nurse if she wants. I'll be honest some mothers have difficulty nursing multiples especially when it's more than two. Would you like to try and feed one of them?"

"Oh yes, but which one do I feed first?" Olivia said in a concerned tone.

Stacy laughed "Let me guess first time parent?" Olivia grinned and nodded. "Your son seems to have fallen back asleep so he should be okay for a while. Your daughter here is the biggest of the three and is wide awake so I think she's up first. It is important to get them on a schedule but we can work on that" she took Patrick and placed him back in his incubator and then handed Olivia a tiny bottle.

Olivia smiled again when her daughter began hungrily drinking from the bottle "Aren't you just the little piggy?" she said with a laugh. After she had fed and burped the baby she passed her back to Stacy who said Casey was asking for her. Olivia went to each baby and kissed her hand and then reached in and placed her hand on each baby.

Olivia entered Casey's room and smiled when she saw Casey sitting up in the bed smiling at her. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed leaning in for a passionate kiss, both were able to taste one another's tears "God I love you" Olivia said as she pulled back.

"I love you too. So how are they?" Olivia grinned and held up the camera "More pictures?" Casey asked with a grin. Olivia nodded and began showing Casey the pictures she had taken. Casey began crying "They're adorable. I know it's just pictures but they look just like you. Wait you didn't tell me how big they are?"

"The oldest girl is the smallest she's four pounds two ounces and eighteen inches long. Patrick is four pounds eleven ounces and nineteen inches long. Baby number three is the biggest she is five pounds one ounce and twenty inches long" she said with all the pride of a new mother.

"Wow so I was carrying the equivalent of an almost fourteen pound baby!" Casey said surprised at how big they actually were. She was expecting them to be smaller than that. "I know it's early but did they give you any idea when they would be released?"

"I asked Stacy that, she's their nurse, and she said she can't say for sure. She said they would all probably lose a little weight at first before they start gaining. She said depending on their overall health they like for them to be at least five pounds before they are released. So baby number three will most likely come home first and Patrick second. The oldest will probably have to stay the longest since she's the smallest. She said depending on how their eating habits go as well as everything else they should all be home in two to three weeks. How about you, how long will you be in here?"

Casey sighed "Dr. Jones said at least two days maybe three depending on how I do" Casey let a few tears slid down her cheeks "Liv I don't want to go home without our babies. I mean do you realize we're going to be, depending on traffic, at least thirty minutes away from our kids? What if something happens to them?"

Casey was beginning to ramble so Olivia leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "Sweetie you've got to calm down. I know I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to do what's best for them. Once you're released we can be here as much as they'll allow us, or we can take turns coming to check on them. Okay?" Casey nodded and began wiping the tears from her face "Now if they'll let you do you feel up to going and seeing them?"

"Yes. I think I'll be okay in a wheelchair I'm getting feeling back now my legs just feel like they've been asleep"

"Okay I'll call a nurse and then when we come back your parents are waiting they can come in to visit"

Stacy smiled as Olivia pushed Casey into the nursery "Back again already?"

"Yeah it's time these little ones meet their Mama" Olivia said smiling as she pushed Casey over to the first baby.

"Her oxygen level has come up so she is able to be taken out if you would like to hold her"

Casey nodded and smiled at Olivia "Ha! You got to hold the other two but I get her first" she began crying as her daughter was placed in her arms "She's so tiny"

Olivia told Stacy that she wanted to hold their other daughter once the baby was in her arms she walked over and sat down in a chair next to Casey. She held the baby in front of her and leaned over so Casey could see her, which only made her cry more. Once she wiped her tears she shifted the baby she was holding into the same position Olivia had her baby. Olivia looked back and forth between her daughters "I think these beautiful girls deserve a name, don't you?"

"Yeah" they took a few minutes and looked back and forth trying to decide which name fit which baby "Okay I want you to be honest with me, but I think this one looks like a Khloe" Casey said nodding toward the baby she was holding.

"I agree and this one is definitely Leila" Olivia said looking down at the baby in her arms. "Okay now for their middle names. Do you want to go first or me?"

"I want to go first but please don't be mad at me for the name I chose" Casey said ducking her head.

"I won't be mad. I promise"

Casey took a deep breath "I want her middle name to be Serena, I want to name her Leila Serena Benson" Casey was almost afraid to look at Olivia, she knew Olivia's past with her mother. She just wanted to pay tribute to her. As she had told Olivia many times she wished she could have met Serena; one to tell her how awful she thought it was the way she treated Olivia and two to thank her for giving birth to her. When she looked up Olivia was openly crying. "If you don't like it I'll understand. It's just if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't have these angels"

Olivia took a few minutes to find her voice as difficult as her past with her mother was she had made peace with her mother. She had even found herself feeling sad that she can't share this with her. "I love it. I think it's perfect. How about you Leila Serena, what do you think?" Olivia said looking at the baby in her arms. Leila let out a small noise and yawned and snuggled further down into her mother's arms. Olivia and Casey grinned "I guess we can take that as a yes" Olivia said with a smile.

"So what about Khloe, what's her middle name?" Casey asked.

Olivia grinned "Okay I know you're going to say I copied you but I came up with this weeks ago"

Casey cut her off "Did you choose Serena too?" she asked with a look of shock.

Olivia laughed "No but it's along the same lines. I picked Jayne" she smiled knowing she had made a good choice based on the tears in Casey's eyes "I want to name her Khloe Jayne Benson"

"Oh I love it Liv. You do realize that my Mom already likes you though" she said with a laugh along with Olivia who just nodded "But seriously she's gonna like you more than me now. I have to ask what made you choose her name?"

"I don't know it just came to me. I mean she's always been so good to me and treated me like I was one of you. I mean I had a mother and occasionally she acted like a real mother, but your Mom has shown me what it's like to have a real mother. I just wanted to thank her. Besides I think the name Khloe Jayne is too cute"

"It is"

Casey was cut off when Stacy walked over holding Patrick "How would you ladies like your first family photo" she said as she looked toward Olivia's camera.

"Yes please" Casey said as she began shuffling Khloe in her arms so she could also hold her son. She looked down at the two babies in her arms and the one in Olivia's. They had some features that she didn't recognize and she knew that came from their donor but overall they looked like Olivia "God Liv I can't get over how much they look like you"

Olivia's expression was a look of pride "They do don't they? Of course most babies looks change so we'll see"

"I hope not. I got my three little Olivia's and I want it to stay that way. And I mean look at Leila's hair how dark and thick it is. She definitely got your hair" Olivia nodded she didn't think she had ever seen a baby with as much hair as her daughter had.

After several photos were taken Stacy asked Casey if she would like to try and nurse one of the babies. Olivia helped her into the rocker since it was more comfortable and Stacy handed her Patrick. Stacy pulled a curtain so they would have some privacy but Casey was still embarrassed about opening her gown in front of a stranger. Olivia watched as Stacy showed them both the correct position for the baby as well as Casey. Casey was to the point of tears when Patrick still wouldn't latch on. Stacy handed him to Olivia before handing Khloe back to Casey to try "Don't worry sometimes it just takes longer for them to figure it out. We can supplement them with formula for now. If you want you can pump and bottle feed them" Casey nodded and Olivia began to feed Patrick. Casey let out a cry of relief when she felt her daughter take hold and begin to eat.

After the babies were taken care of they went back to Casey's room so she could eat. They told the nurse that she could go ahead and send the family in. "So what did it feel like?"

Casey looked up confused "What did what feel like?"

"You know nursing, did it hurt?" Olivia was genuinely curious.

"A little but not too bad, I mean in a way it felt really weird" she grinned "But I mean I should be able to handle my kids nursing, after all I let you put your mouth on my breasts and it's for pleasure" she said waggling her eyebrows.

Unfortunately her parents and sister chose to walk in on the end of the conversation "Right okay we'll just pretend we didn't hear that" Jayne said while Michael appeared to be trying to erase from his memory what his daughter had just said.

"Oh gross" Amy said as Olivia and Casey both ducked their heads.

Jayne walked over and hugged Casey "So how you feeling baby?"

"Tired but not as bad as I thought I would feel"

"It's the excitement keeping you up now, it'll kick in later. Now when do we get to meet these babies and find out their names? Olivia wouldn't tell us"

"Just let me finish eating and we'll go back to the nursery" while Casey finished Olivia took the opportunity to text a photo of each baby to Alex as well as the guys and Casey's brothers. Alex promised to come by on her lunch and the guys said they would be by that evening. Casey's parents informed them that her brothers would be by that evening when they got off work.

They all stood outside the nursery window as three nurses pushed the incubators toward them "Oh my God they're so tiny!" Amy said as she got her first look at her nieces and nephew.

"Okay guys I want you to know that we mutually picked their first names but I picked our son's and youngest daughter's middle name and Olivia picked our oldest baby's middle name" she looked up at Olivia "Go ahead I'll let you make the introductions"

Olivia grinned "Everyone I would like you to meet Khloe Jayne Benson, Patrick Oliver Benson and Leila Serena Benson" pointing to each baby as she went. She began wiping her own tears away before noticing the other four people around her were crying. Her mother in law wrapped her arms around Olivia and pulled back smiling at her. Neither woman was able to speak so they both nodded, silently acknowledging what neither were capable of saying. They stayed by the window for a few more minutes while Stacy took each baby out allowing the family to take pictures of its newest members. After taking many pictures Casey's family left so the new mothers would have some time to rest with promises to come back that evening. Casey finally convinced Olivia to go downstairs with the family to get a bite to eat. The rest of their morning and early afternoon was spent mostly in the nursery and Casey attempting to nurse her babies. They were slowly beginning to see that Khloe was the only one who was taking to it, and Stacy explained that she could keep trying but she might have to bottle feed the other two.

They were both able to sneak in a short nap before Alex arrived with flowers and balloons. She was only able to stay long enough to visit her friends and meet her new 'nieces and nephew' as she called them. They spent the afternoon between the nursery and filling out paperwork.

The guys from the precinct as well as Alex came back that evening and visited until Casey's family returned. After all the visitors the room was full of flowers, balloons and stuffed animals. Alex even managed to sneak them in some pizza from a little place around the corner from the courthouse. Olivia looked at her friend "How do you sneak a pizza into a hospital?"

"Simple I walked down the hall and pretty much dared anyone to stop me" Alex said with a smile.

David who was sitting on the bed next to his sister spoke up "I walked in with her and saw that look. No way I would've stopped her, and I'm in the Army!" this caused everyone to burst out laughing.

By that night both ladies were exhausted. They made another trip to the nursery to feed the babies and visit before going to sleep. Casey tried to convince Olivia to go home but with no luck. Since Casey was in a private room there was a small couch that would pull out into a small bed. Olivia had already decided that she wasn't going home until Casey did. They fell asleep that night dreaming of their family and their future.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter really gave me a difficult time. I had to make changes several times and I'm still not one hundred percent about it. To rasaaabe: the sentence you loved in the last chapter I took from a close friend of mine. I heard her say the same thing to her husband after the birth of their child, she says what she wants when she wants regardless of who's listening. Thank you again to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorite or followed this story. Disclaimer see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 17

It had been three days since the birth of the babies. Olivia and Casey were sitting in her room waiting for Dr. Jones to come in and see her one more time before she was released. They were also waiting to see the pediatrician to see if any of them can go home. Olivia had only left the hospital long enough each day to shower and take gifts home that people had brought by the hospital. Every day had seen a stream of visitors from Casey's family to friends and colleagues from the DA's office as well as NYPD. Olivia had just finished helping Casey with her shower when Dr. Jones entered the room "Good morning ladies. How are we today?"

"We're good. I'm ready to go home but I hate the thought of leaving our babies" Casey said with a sad smile.

"I completely understand. Now any pain? Is your incision bothering you?"

"No. I'm still a little sore but not nearly as bad as it was. The more I move around the better it gets"

"That's good just don't overdo it okay?" Casey nodded. "Now I hear you've had some trouble nursing. How's that going?"

Casey sighed "Yeah it seems that Khloe is the only one to take to it, but maybe that's a good thing since she was the smallest"

"I'm sure their doctor has explained to you that some babies just don't take their mother's milk" Casey nodded the pediatrician had explained that to them. Dr. Jones turned to Olivia "Olivia you've been awfully quiet. How are you doing?"

Olivia smiled "I'm tired and I know that's only going to get worse when we get them home, but I've never been so happy in my life"

"Well Casey everything looks good so I'm going to release you. One of the nurses will be in shortly with your discharge papers. I'll also have them go ahead and set you up a follow up appointment with me for next week"

Once Casey was released Olivia took their things downstairs and put them in the car. Since they thought there was a chance that at least one baby may get to come home Amy had loaned them her car to come home in. It was an SUV and she had offered it to them until they had all three babies home. They spent the afternoon in the nursery with their children. Shortly after lunch their pediatrician came by. "Hello Casey, Olivia" she said as she shook their hands. Dr. Carrie Morgan was a young doctor and this had originally concerned Olivia, she wasn't sure someone so young would be capable of taking care of her children. She asked different nurses about her and even went as far as to have Elliot run a background check on her, which Casey laughed at but was secretly glad she did. Olivia's fears were put to rest when the check came back clear and was assured by the nurses that Dr. Morgan was one of the best they had ever worked with. She had graduated high school at sixteen and was the top of her class in college and had graduated at the top of her class from med school. She also specialized in premature babies.

"So let's see how these little ones are today" Dr. Morgan began taking each baby from their bassinet and checking them over. When she finished she turned to the new parents and smiled "I've got good news and slightly less good news. Which would you like first?"

Olivia took a deep breath "Good news first"

"Okay the good news is that Leila here will get to go home today with you. She is five pounds three ounces" she looked at the hesitant smile each of them were wearing "The less good news is that the other two need to stay" at this Casey began to cry and she saw that Olivia was tearing up as well. She reached out and placed a hand on each of their hands "I know your upset but this is why I said less good news not bad news. Patrick should be able to go home either tomorrow or the next day. He is up to four pounds fifteen ounces. He's a good eater so I see him gaining that last little bit very soon. Khloe is only up to four pounds and eight ounces. I think she's gaining well considering she had dropped to below four pounds. If she continues on like she is she should be able to come home within a week"

"Will we be able to come and visit?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes. I understand that you may not want to leave a baby with someone so you can bring the babies you have already taken home with you if you'd like. I'll be back shortly with her discharge papers and instructions for you. After that you are welcome to stay with your other children as long as you like"

As badly as they hated to leave they finally decided to go home just before dinner that evening. They walked up to their door and smiled when they saw a balloon tied to the door that said Welcome home. Olivia held the car seat and diaper bag all while opening the door "Look at you acting like a pro and all" Casey said with a laugh.

Olivia snickered "What can I say? I'm good" which drew an eye roll from Casey. "No seriously I've got to get this down as soon as possible because soon we're only going to have one free hand between the two of us" They walked into the apartment and Olivia sat the car seat down on the coffee table before reaching in and taking her daughter out and snuggling up next to Casey on the couch "Welcome home baby girl" she whispered. She looked over and smiled when she felt Casey wrap one arm around her shoulder and the other under the arm that was supporting the baby.

Casey then leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her lips "I never thought I could love you more but seeing you holding our baby makes me realize I was wrong. I love you more now than I ever thought possible" she said as a few tears made their way down her face.

Olivia reached out to wipe the tears away "I feel exactly the same way" They sat there a little while longer just enjoying the time they could spend alone with their daughter "I think it's about time for her to eat again" Olivia said when Leila began to fuss "What do you say I go fix a bottle and you can feed her while I fix us dinner?"

Casey smirked at Olivia "You fix dinner? Are you sure you don't want me to fix dinner and you feed her?"

Olivia feigned hurt "Hey now give me a little credit will ya? I can fix dinner" she then grinned at Casey "besides your Mom came over yesterday and fixed up a few things all I have to do is reheat it"

"That's what I thought" Casey said as she swats Olivia on the behind as she walked by.

After dinner and a little more family time they decided to try and get their daughter into a bedtime routine. After a bath and a bottle they put her in the bassinet in their bedroom "She's so tiny to begin with but she looks even smaller in there all by herself" Casey said while Olivia stood behind her looking down at the baby.

Once they were sure she was asleep Olivia went to straighten up from dinner while Casey called the hospital for her final check of the night on their other two babies. "How are they?" Olivia whispered as they stood in the bathroom going through their nightly routine.

"They're good. The nurse I talked to said they had been fed and put down for the night. I couldn't help but ask her opinion about them coming home and she pretty much agreed with Dr. Morgan. She said that she figures Patrick should be able to come home tomorrow and Khloe by the end of the weekend or the first part of the week"

They walked into their bedroom and looked in on their daughter one last time before climbing into bed "Well I think we should get some rest now while we can. Tonight should be a cake walk with only one baby, by tomorrow night we could have two. Like Dr. Morgan told us, when babies sleep mommies sleep" Olivia whispered as she curled up behind Casey. Olivia sighed "God it feels so good to be able to wrap my arms around you again" Casey moved which caused Olivia to pull away "Are you okay? Did I hurt your stomach?"

"No I'm fine" she then rolled over to face Olivia "It's just it's been so long since I've been able to sleep in my favorite position and if it's okay with you I'd rather sleep that way" Olivia grinned and then slid over giving Casey a chance to get comfortable. Once Casey was lying on her back she opened her arms and allowed Olivia to snuggle up next to her with her head on her chest. "This is more like it" Casey whispered as she leaned down and kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Are you comfortable?"

Olivia grinned and looked up "Oh yeah, especially since I get a great view of these" she said as she lightly placed a hand on Casey's breast.

"Yeah, yeah pervert" Casey said with a chuckle as she took Olivia's hand and placed it around her waist.

Nearly two hours later they were awakened by an ear piercing wail, both ladies sat straight up in bed "What the hell?!" Casey exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said as she looked around the room. It suddenly dawned on them where the noise was coming from. They both got up and went to the bassinet and were met with a red faced wailing infant "I'll go heat a bottle" Olivia said as Casey picked up the crying baby and began trying to soothe her.

Nearly an hour later they were finally climbing back in bed "She's really got a set of lungs on her that's for sure" Casey said which earned a nod from Olivia

"Well one late night feeding down, thousands more to go" Olivia said as she drifted back to sleep.

By six am the next morning Olivia had just decided to stay up. They had both gotten up every time Leila cried during the night. She knew that she was more accustomed to running on little to no sleep than Casey was so she decided to let Casey sleep while she fed the baby. Olivia was unaware she had fallen back asleep until she was startled by a slight noise. She awoke to see Casey smiling at her holding the camera "I'm sorry, what time is it?"

"It's about 7:30. I couldn't resist taking a picture you two were so cute" Casey said with a grin.

Olivia looked down at the sleeping baby lying on her chest "I had decided to just stay up with her and let you get a little more sleep" Olivia ran a hand through her hair "What changed in her last night? I mean at the hospital and even after we first got home she would cry and fuss but nothing like she did last night"

"I don't know maybe we just didn't hear her until she was screaming" Casey got up and headed toward the kitchen "I'll go ahead and put the coffee on for you and I'll get my shower when I'm done you can get yours"

"Sounds like a plan. It shouldn't take us too long to get ready and out the door"

Two hours later they were finally getting in the car to go to the hospital "Who knew it took that long to get ready and out the door with one baby?" Casey said. "What are we going to do once we have all three of them? We'll never get anywhere on time"

Olivia reached over and squeezed Casey's hand "We'll figure it out. It's going to take time but we'll figure it out"

They spent the day visiting with their other children and were delighted to find out that Patrick would be able to come home with them that evening. As happy as they were to be bringing him home it upset them even more to know that now their oldest child would be left at the hospital by herself. Just as Casey was about to begin signing her son's release papers Olivia realized that in their disastrous first attempt to leave the house they had forgotten his car seat. Luckily Alex had just called to check in on the new family and had offered to go to their apartment and bring the seat to them.

"Okay this scares me a little that the poor little guy hasn't even made it home yet and you're already forgetting his car seat" Alex said with a smirk as she met Olivia outside the nursery with the seat.

"I know I feel like such an idiot. We were doing good getting ready and then Leila just started crying and we couldn't get her to stop. Then we ended up having to completely change her outfit because she spit up right after Casey fed her which grossed Casey out a little. So I had to clean her up and then we couldn't find the car keys"

"Olivia breathe" Alex said as she pulled her friend in for a hug. Alex was shocked at her friend, Olivia didn't ramble. It must have been a rough first morning to reduce her to the verge of tears. When Olivia pulled back Alex smiled at her friend "I know I'm the last person to be giving parenting advice but you guys are going to get the hang of things. It's probably going to take a while but I have faith in you" Alex grinned at Olivia "Just please don't call me and tell me you've actually left a kid somewhere"

As they did the day before they stayed at the hospital until early evening before going home. The difference today was they were going home with two. They also found out that Khloe had gained a few more ounces which put her even closer to coming home. That night they sat curled up on the couch together as a family. Casey made another attempt at nursing Patrick but to no avail. Once the babies were bathed and put down for the night the new mothers decided it would be best to try and get some sleep "I don't think I've ever been so tired" Casey said as they curled up in bed.

"I know, but look at it this way were going to get at least a couple hours sleep before they're awake again" those couple hours were short lived Olivia realized when Leila's wail woke her up. Olivia groaned as she rolled over and threw the blankets back "Why does she only scream like this at night?"

"I don't know" Casey replied as she began to get up as Patrick had begun crying also "I think she's like her Mommy, if she doesn't get what she wants when she wants it everybody's going to know about it"

"I'm not that bad" Olivia said which earned her an eye roll from her wife "Okay most of the time I'm not that bad"

By Saturday both ladies were so exhausted they weren't sure how they were going to make it. They had planned on getting the babies ready and heading back to the hospital but no matter what they did nothing was working in their favor.

That afternoon they were surprised to hear a knock at their door. It was Casey's mother and Alex. "How are my girls and boy doing?" Jayne asked as she gave her daughter and daughter in law a sympathetic smile.

"We're good" Olivia said, although not very convincingly.

"Not that you're not welcome but what are you guys doing here?" Casey asked.

Jayne smiled "I remember what it is like having newborn babies in the house, granted it was only one at a time, but I remember what its like. So we're here to help. I know you haven't made it to the hospital yet today so Alex and I are going to babysit and you two are going to visit your daughter. Then if you're up to it go and have dinner"

"No Mom we can't leave them. We'll take them to the hospital with us" Casey said while Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Sweetheart they need to stay home for a little while. It's not good dragging them in and out in this air. It's too cold out for them. If you don't want to leave them that long then just go to the hospital and visit and come back here and we'll all have dinner together. Then tomorrow I'm coming back with either Alex or Amy and we'll watch them while you two go back to the hospital or even if you just want to take a nap"

Olivia was slowly beginning to see things from her mother in laws point of view but had one more question "My question is why Alex?" she said while shooting her friend a smirk.

"What do you mean 'Why Alex'" Alex asked.

"Alex is here to help but she's also here for my entertainment" Jayne said. Casey and Olivia laughed knowing Alex had less baby experience than they had.

They finally gave in and went back to the hospital spending most of the evening with their daughter. They only left long enough to step across the street and have dinner. They were happy to see that she was making a little progress every day and they enjoyed the one on one time with her. They were even happier to find out that their baby may be able to come home by Monday or Tuesday.

When they walked into their apartment that evening neither could hold back their laughter. Jayne was sitting on the couch rocking Leila while Alex was in the bathroom attempting to rinse her shirt out from where Patrick had spit up on her.

"How's it going there Alex?" Olivia said laughingly.

"Well it was going great until your son decided to puke all over me" Alex said as she left the bathroom "By the way I took one of your shirts, since I obviously can't wear mine"

Jayne who was sitting on the couch laughing at Alex looked up at the younger woman "Alex honey I told you not to bounce him so soon after burping him"

"I know, I know" Alex said all the while grinning and going to pick the baby back up "But he better not do it again" she said with a smile and a coo as she talked to the baby.

A few hours later Jayne and Alex left while promising to return the next day and give them another break. Olivia and Casey took their babies through their nightly routine and put them to bed. By five the next morning both ladies were getting very close to a meltdown, Casey more so than Olivia. Leila had cried nearly all night and the only way she seemed to calm down was when Olivia was walking the apartment humming to her. Every time Olivia laid her down within minutes she was awake and crying again, which typically woke Patrick up as well.

"Liv don't lay her down. It makes her cry more when you do" Casey said on the very edge of tears.

Olivia sighed she really wasn't wanting to fight, especially now "I know but if she gets used to being held all the time we'll never be able to put her down"

By six Casey could no longer handle the crying and decided to call her mother. Jayne advised that it sounded like the baby had colic and they should maybe call one of the nurses to find out for sure. Jayne also informed them that since she spent the night in NJ at Amy's she would head on over and help them out. Once Jayne arrived she took the babies into the living room and placed them in their swings and insisted that Casey and Olivia get some rest. Both ladies managed to get a few hours' sleep before getting up and heading back to the hospital. As promised the night before Alex had come back over to help with the newborns. Casey who was concerned about her daughter took her back to the hospital with her to have her checked. Sure enough her mother was right and the baby was suffering from colic. Both ladies knew immediately they were in for a few more nights of even less sleep than expected.

Olivia sat holding her oldest and smiled over at Casey "I love them all the same but I can't get over how different she is from Leila. I mean Khloe just seems to be content to chill out and not get excited. I love her dearly but I have a feeling Leila is going to be our drama queen" she said with a laugh.

Casey nodded "I have a feeling you're right"

They spent a little more time at the hospital before taking Leila back home and taking advantage of Jayne and Alex being there. They decided they would try and get a nap before going back to the hospital.

By Tuesday Leila's colic had seemed to improve only in time for Patrick to become colic. They knew this was normal for many babies but when there was more than one baby it had become quite the challenge. Jayne had taken to staying with Amy so she would be closer to the new family and had come over every morning and stayed until late in the evening providing any help she could.

On Wednesday, nine days after she was born, Khloe was being discharged from the hospital. Olivia hoped that her first night home would be a smooth one. Patrick's colic had improved and Leila's had as well. Even though they were a long way from sleeping through the night it did seem that they were adjusting to their schedule. Feeding all three at once was another challenge but they were certain they would handle it.

By the weekend, having had all three babies home for two days, everyone in the Benson household was adjusting to their new routines. They were still trying to figure out how to feed three babies at once, but they were slowly learning. Olivia had also been reading on a website for parents of multiples and had started trying to figure out an easier way to feed more than one baby at a time. She knew she still had several weeks before she had to return to work but she wanted to make sure Casey would be okay when she did.

That night after getting the babies down for the night Olivia and Casey curled up on the couch for a little time to themselves. As tired as they were they knew they should go to bed but they missed being able to sit wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. After sitting for a while in silence simply enjoying each other's company Olivia turned to Casey "I love you"

Casey smiled back "I love you too" she said as she nuzzled in against Olivia's neck.

Olivia placed a quick kiss on Casey's cheek "Stay here I'll be right back"

Casey wondered where Olivia was going; she hadn't heard the babies so it wasn't them. A few minutes later Olivia came back in and curled back up under the blanket. "Where'd you go?"

Olivia turned so they were facing each other "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh really?" Casey asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Olivia took a deep breath before continuing "I got this a couple days before they were born and I wanted to give it to you the day they were born but decided to wait until we came home" Olivia then handed Casey a blue box.

Casey looked up surprised she knew that color of blue, that color meant Tiffany's. She opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. "Liv! It's beautiful, but it's so much" Casey said already feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Okay it's not too much, and besides I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you. You gave me the most wonderful gift in the world and when I saw this I knew you had to have it" she said with tears in her eyes.

Casey who had begun to cry also leaned in for a kiss "You forget you also gave me the most wonderful gift in the world. Those babies came from you too. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have those exact three babies"

Olivia, never one to give herself credit for something, grinned as she stood and pulled Casey into a hug. The babies looked so much like her she couldn't deny them even if she wanted to. They walked into their bedroom and took one last look at the sleeping infants before climbing into bed. They curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep enjoying the few brief hours they would have before waking to care for their children.


	18. Chapter 18

Two chapters in two days, I surprised even myself. This chapter jumps ahead in time a little. We find out how everyone has adjusted and some changes they are considering making. I feel this story is beginning to come to an end, probably only another couple chapters. Thank you again for all the favorites, follows and the kind reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Olivia slowly drug herself into the apartment. It was well past midnight and she was doing her very best to be quiet. She didn't want to wake the babies, especially after last week. She had tried to make her way through the apartment one night after being called out and accidentally tripped over a baby seat that had been sitting just a little too far out in the floor. She thought she kept her voice at a whisper but she was wrong. She had received a phone call from a rather upset Casey a few hours later and was informed that her string of expletives had managed to wake Leila who also decided that she would rather play than go back to sleep.

As she made her way down the hall Olivia slipped into the babies' room and checked in on them. She couldn't sleep until she knew they were safe and sound in their beds. After leaning in and placing a light kiss on each of them she then made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower and then slid in bed trying to avoid waking her wife. She had just laid down when Casey rolled over and wrapped her arms around her "Hey, glad you're finally home" Casey whispered.

"Hmm me too" Olivia said as she snuggled further into Casey's embrace. "Did I miss anything today?" Olivia always wanted to know what she missed when she was away from her kids. Even though they constantly had the camera going she knew there would be things she would miss.

"Not much. It was a pretty typical day feeding, diapers, Leila having a meltdown" Casey said causing she and Olivia both to chuckle.

"So nothing new?"

"Nope. I think you were right, I think she's going to be our little drama queen"

"What caused today's fit?" no matter how little the detail Olivia always wanted to know what she missed.

"I had them on the floor playing and Patrick rolled over and I guess she didn't like the fact that he practically rolled onto her. Needless to say a fit was thrown. Poor little guy kept looking at me like 'What did I do?' And of course Khloe was laying there like 'Whatever, here we go again'"

Olivia laughed and thought about the spot on description of their children. While there were characteristics they had that had obviously come from their donor for the most part they had Olivia's mannerisms but she also noticed that in ways they acted like Casey. Khloe was the calm laid back member of the group it was like she was the laid back carefree person Olivia had never gotten the opportunity to be. Patrick was the observer while he had a temper he rarely used it. He liked to watch what was going on, see what people were doing. Casey said he was going to be their little scientist or detective, which terrified Olivia. While she knew she would support her children no matter what the thought that one of them may want to follow in her footsteps worried her. Leila was in a class all to herself. While all three liked to cuddle Leila enjoyed it even more than her brother and sister, which Olivia and Casey took full advantage of. They knew there would come a day when their children won't want to. Casey had also been right about Leila having Olivia's sometimes demanding personality. While Olivia liked to point out that Casey did also, Casey would lovingly point out that she only carried them their genes belonged to Olivia.

The next morning Olivia woke to a tiny hand hitting against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Patrick leaning against her side and giving her an adorable toothless grin. She sat up and pulled her son into her arms "Hey, how's my little man this morning?" she said as she leaned and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She knew they were only six months old and it would still be a while before they were talking but they all three babbled and Olivia and Casey both would talk back as though they were carrying on a conversation. Olivia looked up and saw Casey walk into their bedroom with their daughters "And there's my three most favorite girls in the world" she said as Casey sat the girls down between them and leaned in for a good morning kiss. Olivia cherished these moments. On Olivia's days off Casey would always wake before her and get the babies and change them before bringing them in to their room and they would spend time curled up in bed together.

"So what's the plan for today?" Olivia asked while pulling Khloe into her lap for her hug.

"Whatever you want to do. You got in late last night so I figured you might want to just hang around the house"

"I kind of want to do something today. I know I've not been home much this week but I'd like for us to do something today"

"Well there is that fall street festival going on today and the weather is supposed to be fairly decent for October. Why don't we take the kids for a little while this afternoon? That way you can relax a little this morning"

"Sounds like a plan" Olivia said as she was overrun by her children. They had gotten much better at going on outings since the babies first came home. In the beginning it had taken hours to get ready and out the door and occasionally there was a meltdown, sometimes it was Casey or Olivia having the meltdown, but they had finally gotten the hang of it. It sometimes still took a while to get out the door but now it was much quicker.

They walked around the street fair for a few hours and decided to return home when they noticed the babies were falling asleep in their stroller. Once home and the babies were down for their naps Olivia walked in and sat next to Casey on the couch "So there's something I want to talk to you about"

Casey turned to face Olivia "Okay, shoot"

"Okay feel free to say no" Casey nodded "What do you think about looking for a house?"

Casey nodded, thinking about what Olivia said "What brought this up?" she saw the confused look on Olivia's face "I'm not saying no or anything I'm just wondering what brought this up again?"

"Well I mean we've talked about it and you have to admit that eventually we're going to run out of room here. I hate the thought of leaving this apartment this is **our** first apartment and I love it here, but it's beginning to get a little crowded. I'm not saying we have to move like now or anything I'm just saying can we look?"

Casey grinned and kissed Olivia on the cheek "You're sweet, you know that?" Olivia grinned but gave Casey a confused look "You being all sad about not wanting to leave this apartment"

"What you do?" Olivia said with a laugh.

"No, no I hate the idea of leaving here; but I agree we do need to consider looking into something we can afford. Do you have an idea of what you're interested in? I mean we could probably find a nice brownstone somewhere. The kids could have a little yard"

"See that's the thing I don't want them to just have a little yard. I want them to have room to run and play, like you had growing up. I've always lived in an apartment and when I played it was either in the street or I had to go to the park. Wouldn't it be great to sit on a porch while the kids play in the front yard, not sit on the stoop while they play on the sidewalk?"

"It sounds like you already have something in mind" Olivia nodded. Casey thought for a moment about what Olivia had said "You're not suggesting moving out to where I grew up or something are you? We would never see you; it would take you forever to get to and from work"

"No, well not unless that's what you want. I was thinking maybe Queens?" Olivia said and ducked her head.

Casey sat for a moment before bursting into laughter, which earned her a strange look from Olivia "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's just Miss I've always lived in Manhattan is actually considering moving to the suburbs"

"Yeah and I also said I've always lived in an apartment and now I want a house. I'm full of surprises today"

"Wait a minute you already have a place picked out don't you?" Olivia ducked her head and began playing with Casey's wedding ring, after a moment she nodded. "You were in Queens yesterday on a case, you found something didn't you?"

"Yeah but it wasn't like I was looking we just happened to drive by and it just popped out at me"

"And did Elliot have anything to do with this?" Casey asked in a teasing tone.

"No he didn't. We went back to the precinct and I snuck out for a while yesterday afternoon and went back to look at it. It just went on the market too. Nice big house, nice big yard" Olivia trailed off.

"How far from work would you be?" Casey asked.

"Closer than Elliot, he's further out in Queens than this house, driving depending on traffic maybe thirty minutes. It would probably be quicker taking the subway. So really about as far away as what I am now"

Casey sat there a moment taking in everything Olivia said "Well how about I call Alex or Amy or both and see if they could come over for a while and we'll go take a look at it"

"Really?" Olivia asked with excitement.

"Sure"

An hour later they were climbing into Olivia's mustang. While she had still tried to convince Casey to let her sell the classic car so they could get a more family friendly one Casey had still refused. They had decided they had to purchase a car for when they made trips to Casey's family's home so they had purchased an SUV. However when it was just the two of them going out they took the mustang.

Olivia drove down a quiet street in a very nice looking neighborhood. Casey looked around and noticed the homes were close together but not to close. She also took note of the toys in different yards. She grew up with kids around to play with and she wanted that for her kids too. Casey gasped when Olivia pulled up in front of a picture perfect home, complete with a white picket fence. "Oh my God Liv, it's beautiful!"

Olivia smiled "It is isn't it?" She got out of the car and walked around to Casey's side and opened the door for her. They had called the realtor and asked her if she could meet them and were surprised she agreed to on such short notice. They walked up on the porch where a lady who appeared to be in her early sixties was waiting. They were holding hands and Casey had become a little self-conscious, she knew how people could still be toward them and she didn't want to risk things just because the woman may be prejudiced.

Olivia noticed and knew immediately what Casey was thinking "Come on it's going to be fine" she said as she held Casey's hand tighter. Olivia walked up on the porch and the lady smiled at her and extended her hand.

"Hello I'm Sara, and you must be Olivia?"

Olivia shook the woman's hand "Yes I'm Olivia Benson and this is my wife Casey" Casey extended her hand and was relieved when Sara took it.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. So what interested you in this house?" she asked as she began to unlock the door.

"I was in the neighborhood yesterday and happened to see it and Casey and I have decided we want to start looking for a new home" Olivia said as she walked inside. It was perfect, she didn't want to appear too eager or desperate but she was quickly falling in love with this house.

"Oh how nice are you two newlyweds?" Sara asked with a smile.

Casey and Olivia laughed "Oh no" Casey said "We've been together for six years and married a little over two"

"Oh how nice. Well this is a perfect home for you, especially if you might be considering adding to your family"

Once again both ladies laughed. Olivia spoke up "No we've got all we can handle at the moment. We have six month old triplets. Two girls and a boy"

"Well this is definitely the house for you. There is plenty of room to run and play" Sara said as she began the tour.

After seeing the home they took advantage of their babysitters and went out for dinner. When they made it home they both laughed as they walked into the living room. Alex was laying on the floor with Patrick sitting on her chest laughing. All three loved Alex but Patrick had become especially attached to her, he always had a smile for his aunt Alex. That was until he saw his Mommy Patrick was definitely a Mommy's boy.

"So how was it?" Amy asked as she entered the room from changing the girls' diapers.

"It's perfect" Casey said with a grin.

"You mean you looked at one house and you're going to buy?" Alex asked as she struggled to sit up and hand Olivia her son.

"No we're going to look some more but this one will be awfully hard to top" Olivia said.

"So tell us" Amy said.

Olivia looked at Casey giving her the go ahead "Well it's got a nice front yard and a huge back yard. It has four bedrooms and two and a half baths. The master bedroom is huge and has a huge master bath and walk in closet, a nice size kitchen and dining room. It's just perfect for us"

Amy spoke up "A girl I work with her brother and his wife are selling their brownstone and from the way she talked it's really nice. If you're interested I'll find out where it is and you can go look at it" Olivia and Casey nodded they would look at it. They knew they needed to at least look around before they buy, but they already had their heart set on the house they looked at that evening. Olivia was certain that it would be their home before long.

* * *

Olivia couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes as she watched her children sit in the floor and stare with awe at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. They had decided to stay home and not go to Casey's parents for Christmas Eve this year. Instead Casey's parents had drove down and spent a couple hours with them on Christmas Eve. It was their babies first Christmas and it was also their last Christmas in their apartment. Around the first of December they had closed on their new home in Queens and were set to begin moving just after the first of the year. True to her word Olivia had taken Christmas day off and she was looking forward to spending the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas day with her family.

"Hey" Casey said as she walked up behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey yourself" Olivia said while turning her head for a kiss. She turned back watching the babies. Since they had started crawling it seemed like they were everywhere all at once. Olivia's main concern was one of them getting too close to the tree and knocking it over, but to their credit they seemed to be happy to sit back and stare at it. "I can't believe they're still awake"

"I know I thought for sure they would've been asleep by now" Casey said. They were unsure what their Christmas Eve traditions were going to be but they were slowly building some. In the last few days there had been the required trip to Macy's for a picture with Santa which went surprisingly well until Leila was put on his lap. They had asked if they could get a picture with all three babies and then an individual one. Khloe and Patrick had been fine and they did fine as a group, but when Leila was left on his lap by herself that's when the show began. She cried and screamed causing both her mother's to leave the store blushing and earning sympathetic looks from mothers who had been in their shoes at one time. Luckily the girl taking the photos had been quick and gotten the shot before the meltdown began.

They had spent the weekend before baking cookies like Olivia had wanted and they sat the babies in their highchairs while they baked. They quickly decided that this was a tradition they wanted to continue. Also like Olivia had wanted they all went out one night to look at the lights. For this they had went to Alex's neighborhood on the Upper East Side. Leila happened to look around and see her mommies watching them and she took off crawling in their direction. When the other two noticed they chased after her. Leila made a bee line for her Mama. While Patrick was Mommy's boy, Leila was her Mama's girl; Khloe on the other hand didn't have a favorite. She was content with both her mothers.

"Hey baby girl" Casey said as she picked up her daughter "I think it's time for you guys to go to bed" Olivia nodded in agreement as she picked up their other two children. They put the babies through their bedtime routine and then went to bed themselves.

The next day both ladies would say had been their best Christmas to date. While the babies didn't quite get the concept of opening gifts and their mommies had to help them, they would laugh and squeal with each gift that was opened. They actually had more fun playing with the wrapping paper that was piled on the floor. Olivia and Casey couldn't remember the last time they had laughed so hard.

Casey fixed them a small Christmas dinner and even though the babies couldn't eat solid food yet neither Casey nor Olivia could resist giving them a little taste from their plates. Later that evening after the babies had their nap Alex stopped by with her gifts for everyone. After another round of opening gifts, and more laughing at the babies, Alex left the Benson apartment. That evening after the babies were bathed and asleep Olivia and Casey curled up on the couch with the only light coming from the Christmas tree. "Our babies first Christmas has come and gone" Olivia said with a sad smile.

Casey sighed "I know. It's also our last Christmas here" Olivia nodded and pulled Casey closer to her "Do you remember our first Christmas here?"

"I most certainly do" Olivia said with a grin "I also remember what happened under the Christmas tree" Casey grinned and ducked her head against Olivia's shoulder. "You want to make one last Christmas memory?" Olivia said while lowering her voice and sliding a hand under Casey's shirt.

Casey looked up and grinned "Liv our kids play on this floor"

Olivia laughed "Well if that's the case they can no longer sit on the couch, lie in our bed or take a bath in our bathtub"

"Well I guess you have a point there" Casey said.

"I know" Olivia said as she began to kiss her wife.

Casey pulled back "Let's go to bed though. It's far more comfortable and trust me what I have in mind for you you're not going to feel like walking to bed by the time we're done"

Olivia uttered a barely audible "Oh God" and quickly chased after Casey.

A couple hours later as they snuggled closer together, thoroughly exhausted, both were smiling. "Merry Christmas" Casey said as she pulled Olivia tighter against her and kissed the top of her head.

Olivia sighed and whispered "Merry Christmas baby" she placed a light kiss on Casey's neck before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

This story is coming to a close. There will be one more chapter after this. Thank you again for the reviews favorites and follows. Disclaimer see chapter one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19t

Olivia sat down on the couch and looked around the now fairly empty living room. They had been slowly moving for the last few weeks but had waited until after the Christmas and New Year's holiday for the final push. Olivia had asked to take several days off which the captain had granted. All that was left in their apartment was the furniture. They had purchased some new furniture that would go better with their new home, and were taking the rest with them. In what free time Olivia had she and Casey had spent cleaning and painting their new home. Luckily Casey's Dad and brother's as well as her brother in law had offered to help with much of the painting as well as the moving. She was lost in her thoughts of what needed done next and was slightly startled when Casey sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay I was just thinking about what we need to do next"

"Well all that's left is the furniture and Dad and David should be back soon with the truck"

Olivia chuckled "I'm pretty sure they're going to kill us since they have to take the cribs apart and put them back together once they get there"

"Ah they'll get over it in the morning" Casey said with a laugh. She sat there quiet for a minute "Are we sure about putting Patrick in a separate room from the girls once we're there?"

Olivia thought for a moment. They had planned to make one room the girl's and another room Patrick's and that would leave one guest room, but now she was second guessing that idea like Casey was. "I don't know I mean if he was an only child he would be by himself anyway, but I do worry how he'll react to it. I mean he's used to having both of them in the room with him"

"I know and he's going to move to his own room eventually anyway I figured it would be best to do it now rather than later, but now I'm not sure"

"The rooms are already decorated for them so I think we should just go ahead and bite the bullet and put him in his own room. He'll be okay. I'm sure it'll take all three a while to adjust to a new house but I think they'll be okay"

"You're right. I think I'm going to call Alex and make sure she's not sitting in a corner crying right about now"

Olivia laughed she had been surprised when Alex offered to watch all three babies for them that day. Alex had babysat before but never all three by herself. She watched one by herself but the only person they'd ever left all three alone with was Jayne, and a few times they had even given her a run for her money. They were now nine months old and even though they were born premature and had a few developmental delays overall they were on schedule. They were crawling all over the place and all three enjoyed their walkers. Patrick and Leila had even begun to pull up on furniture and when they were in their play yard and had recently started walking along the furniture while holding on. Khloe was a little slower she was the first to crawl but had yet to begin pulling up. She would push her legs down when they would hold her and put her feet on their lap but she couldn't quite get the hang of pulling up. Dr. Morgan had assured them that it was normal for babies who were born early and they had nothing to worry about. She even said that for the most part they were ahead for babies born as early as they were and since Khloe was still smaller than her brother and sister she just maybe wasn't ready yet. They had enrolled the babies in a baby muscles class to help them get stronger.

Another thing their children were getting close to doing was talking. Leila had even said her first word on New Year's Day; it was 'no' which was no surprise to her mothers. They had been so intent on their first words being 'Mommy' or 'Mama' they were taken by surprise that it wasn't one of the two. However considering it was coming from Leila it was not surprising. They had even become a source of entertainment to their babies. Olivia and Casey would stand in front of them while they were in their highchairs and coach them. Olivia laughed thinking about the evening before. After dinner she stood in front of the babies "Okay guys I know it's harder than Mama but I know you can do it. Come on say Mommy. Mommy. I know you can do it" all three sat grinning at her.

Casey walked over to them and crouched down even with Olivia and grinned at her children "No say Mama. Mama it's easy. I know you can do it" All three babies laughed, they didn't understand what their Mommies were doing but it was entertaining.

Olivia walked back into the living room after making another check of the apartment making sure there wasn't anything other than furniture left. She wrapped her arms around Casey's waist, who was just hanging up from talking to Alex. "How are they? Or should I say how's Alex?"

"Surprisingly good, only one Leila meltdown so far. She said Khloe's just hanging out playing with her toys, and of course Patrick goes between exploring and then being attached to her." Next to his mommies Alex was Patrick's favorite person in the world. He would even sometimes cry when she would leave after coming for a visit.

"Good maybe they'll wear themselves out with her today and they'll go to bed really easy tonight. If they're really tired it might make going to sleep in a different place easier" Olivia was taken by surprise when Casey turned in her arms and pushed her back against the wall kissing her senseless. "Whoa where'd that come from?" Olivia asked a little breathless.

Casey grinned "We're here all alone. What do you say one more time for old time's sake?" Casey said leaning in to kiss the spot on Olivia's neck that only she knew about, while placing her hands on the button of Olivia's jeans.

Olivia gasped "Casey..Case, sweetie your dad and brother are going to be back here soon" Olivia groaned as Casey stepped up her teasing and felt her legs start to buckle when Casey undid the button of her jeans. "Casey I'm serious. What are you going to do if they walk in?"

Casey pulled back for a second and looked at Olivia "We have at least thirty minutes. I'm not talking anything major, just a quickie" she gave Olivia a sly grin "If you can look me in the eye and honestly say you don't want this then we can stop, but I know I really want you right now" Olivia groaned and pulled Casey back to her, she knew there was no way she could turn Casey down.

At seven that evening they pulled up in front of Alex's brownstone to pick up the babies and take them home. Both were unsure what to expect when they arrived, they just hoped that Alex's home was still in one piece. Olivia knocked and was surprised when Alex opened the door smiling. "You're smiling, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Alex gave them both a puzzled look "Nothing why?"

"You've just spent the entire day with nine month old triplets that's no easy task, we should know. And never mind the fact one of them was Leila" Alex laughed and gave Olivia a strange look "I love her dearly but she is already shaping up to be a drama queen"

Alex laughed "She's threw a couple fits so did the other's but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle" Alex ushered them from the entryway "Have a seat I just ordered pizza and you two are staying for dinner"

Olivia rounded the corner into the living room to see all three babies sitting on the floor watching one of their favorite shows. "Hey munchkins" All three ladies laughed when the babies turned around and grinned at the sight of their mommies. They were definitely not expecting what happened next. Patrick began crawling as fast as his little arms and legs would carry him, Olivia bent over and scooped him up into her arms. He threw his arms around her neck and pulled back smiling and said "Ommy"

Olivia froze and then looked at Casey who was wearing the same look of surprise. Olivia looked back at her son who was still smiling "What did you say sweetie?"

Patrick looked at all three adults and then back to Olivia "Ommy" he said with a proud look.

Olivia and Casey both began to cry. Olivia pulled her son close to her "That's right buddy. I'm Mommy"

Casey looked down noticing both little girls had made their way over. Alex picked Khloe up and Casey took Leila. Casey looked at her daughters "Do you two have anything to say?"

Leila grinned at her Mama "No" all three ladies as well as the children began laughing.

Finally at a little after nine that night they pulled into the driveway of their new home. Luckily all three babies had fallen asleep in the car and Olivia and Casey were sure they were down for the count. They took all three upstairs and put them in their new bedrooms. "It feels weird putting the girls in a separate room" Casey said as they left the girls room.

"I know but they'll be okay. They can't all three share a room forever, besides I doubt in ten twelve years Patrick would want to be sharing a room with two girls" Olivia said as she began pulling Casey toward the stairs.

"You've got a point there" Casey said with a laugh "Where are we going?" Casey asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Just go with me on this, it's a surprise" Olivia pulled her through the living room and onto the porch. She then leaned in and kissed Casey on the cheek. Before Casey knew what was happening Olivia bent and scooped her up into her arms and carried her back into the house.

Casey threw her head back laughing "Oh my God you're not right"

Olivia sat down on the couch with Casey on her lap and grinned "Oh come on like you never dreamed of getting carried across the threshold when you were a little girl?"

"Well yeah but I also never expected it to be a woman doing it either"

"Yeah and I never expected to be the one doing the carrying either"

They sat curled up on the couch for a little longer discussing what else needed unpacked before going upstairs to check on the babies one last time before going to bed. While they were changing Casey walked up behind Olivia, sliding her arms around her waist and under her sleep shirt while kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned and tilted her head to the side giving Casey better access "This is one thing I'll never get tired of"

"Me either" Casey slowly begin sliding her hands up Olivia's torso bringing her shirt with her "What do you say we pick up where we left off today and christen our new room?"

"I say that sounds perfect" Olivia said as she lay back on the bed and pulled Casey down on top of her.

The rest of the week was busy to say the least. Between unpacking and chasing after babies Olivia was almost missing work. They loved their new house and the babies seemed to like it as well, especially all the room they now had. They had free reign of the first floor of the house, their only obstacle was the gate preventing them from playing on the stairs.

They were sitting in the kitchen having lunch when Khloe decided to let them know that she had learned something new "Meh" she said looking at her mothers.

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and back at their daughter "What did you say sweetheart?" Casey asked.

"Meh" Khloe repeated while looking extremely proud of herself.

"Who's Meh Khloe?" Olivia asked. They both got up and stood in front of her highchair and Olivia repeated her question.

Khloe threw her arms toward Olivia and said "Meh"

Olivia began to laugh "Ha! Meh is me. She said my name before yours" she said with a few tears in her eyes and did a little victory dance that made the babies laugh.

They were both surprised when she then held her arms in Casey's direction and repeated the word.

Both ladies looked at one another "Do you think that's her word for both of us?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know maybe it is. Maybe she just can't get Mommy or Mama out. Hey I'll take it" Casey said with a grin. She then looked to Patrick and pointed to Olivia "Who's that buddy?"

The little boy smiled "Ommy"

"That's right that's Mommy. And who am I?" Casey asked her son.

The little boy, who was a miniature version of Olivia, just stared back at his Mama. Both were taken by surprise when Leila answered for him "Mama!"

It had come as no surprise that Patrick would say Mommy first and Leila would say Mama first. After that day things got even noisier around the Benson household. Once the babies had figured out they could talk and get their mothers attention they did so more often. No had also become a commonly heard word. Anytime her brother or sister did something she didn't like Leila made sure everyone in the house knew she didn't like it. Sometimes she said no more than she said Mama.

* * *

It had been almost three months since they had moved into their new home and they were getting ready to celebrate the babies first birthday. Olivia had managed to get the rest of the day off after trying to get a confession from their newest perp until the early hours of the morning. They were going to head to the grocery store to pick up everything they needed for the birthday party that was that weekend. Casey was in the shower while Olivia and the babies were cuddling in bed. Olivia was trying to find something to wear when she noticed Patrick trying to get off of the bed. "You want down buddy?" She picked him up and set him in the floor. She turned back a moment later to see Patrick pulling up on the bed and looking at her. He took one hand off the bed and looked back at Olivia. She knew what was about to happen. She grabbed the video camera, which was never far away, and dropped to her knees. "Come on buddy, come to Mommy" Patrick looked back up hesitantly at her before taking a step while still holding on. Olivia didn't want Casey to miss what was about to happen "Casey, Casey! Get out here quick!" she shouted.

Casey came flying from the bathroom dripping wet and wrapped in a towel "What?! What's going on?"

"Look" Olivia said in a whisper and nodded toward her son.

Casey looked over and gasped when she saw that her son was contemplating taking his first steps. "Oh my God. He's going to walk isn't he?"

Olivia nodded and handed the camera to Casey before turning back to her son. She held her arms out and smiled "Come on buddy, come on, come to Mommy"

Patrick grinned at his Mommy before hesitantly letting go of the edge of the bed and taking a step forward. He kept his eyes on his Mommy and took another unsteady step toward her. He began to walk a little faster when he saw the smiles on his Mommy and Mama's face. He was doing well but stumbled the last step and fell into Olivia's arms.

Olivia and Casey were both crying "Yay! Good job buddy, you're walking!" Olivia said while hugging her son. She pulled back and smiled at her son who was smiling back at her with a very proud look. By the end of the week all three babies were walking.

Even though the babies actual birthday was on Tuesday they had decided to have their party the Saturday before, it was just easier to be able to invite their family. Olivia had taken Tuesday off and they were planning to spend the day, just the five of them, as a family. This would also be their first big family event in their new home. Casey just wished there could have been more children there. However her brother David would have his two children there, her nephew was a few years older than the babies and his daughter was only six weeks old and of course Eli Stabler. They had made friends with a girl who lived a couple houses down with her parents and had a little boy a couple months older than their babies. She worked at a local restaurant that they had quickly come to love and they had talked to her and become friends. Casey had even invited her over for play dates with their children. Her name was Shelly and she was nineteen. She had been raped after a high school football game by a couple players, and had gotten pregnant. One evening she had finally told Casey and Olivia about her attack and pregnancy. She had a moral objection to abortion and had planned on giving the baby up for adoption but couldn't do it once she saw her son. Olivia had felt a connection to the young girl and the three had become fast friends.

The original plan was for the party to be held inside but the weather was unseasonably warm for the end of March so they decided to hold the party outside in the backyard. Olivia had decorated it with balloons and streamers. They had set up several tables and chairs in the yard and a table for food on the deck. Everyone important to them was to be there. Casey's family as well as Alex, and the guys from the precinct were on call but were planning on stopping by for a little while. They even had Laura and a couple of their neighbors from their old building coming out for the party.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist "Penny for your thoughts" she said as she watched their friends and family. Casey's mom and sister were holding the girls and as usual Patrick was attached to Alex.

Casey sighed and pulled Olivia's arms tighter around her "I just can't believe they're already a year old. I mean it seems like yesterday I was lying on the couch feeling them kick" she said as she felt a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Olivia, who had leaned over Casey's shoulder and pressed her cheek against Casey's, could feel the tears as they mixed with a few of her own "I know, I was looking at them this morning and thinking how it feels like I was just seeing them for the first time and now they're walking and talking" She turned Casey in her arms and pinned her to the counter before leaning in for a kiss.

Casey smiled when Olivia pulled back "What was that for?"

"I wasn't aware I needed a reason, but if I do it's because I love you" Olivia said. She glanced over Casey's shoulder at the gift table "It's a good thing we moved to this house. Look at all the gifts out there, I don't know what were gonna do with them all"

"Well it'll just be more for us to trip over and pick up I guess" Casey said with a grin.

They lucked out and Kathleen and Elizabeth Stabler had offered to take the pictures and video the party, this way Olivia and Casey would have all the memories of the party as well as be able to enjoy the party themselves. Everyone had laughed when the babies opened their gifts, because just like at Christmas they had squealed and laughed with each one they opened. Olivia couldn't wait to cut the cake. They had ordered a cake from a local bakery and when they found out it was for a first birthday they gave each baby a little personal cake of their own. All three babies clapped as their guests sang happy birthday to them, and laughed when their Mommies blew out the candles on their cake. Olivia and Casey didn't know they could laugh as hard as they did when they put each little cake on the babies' highchairs. They each had been a little hesitant about touching their cake. That was until Olivia got a bit of icing on her finger and gave each baby a taste. Khloe ran her finger through the icing and then put it in her mouth. Patrick was grabbing cake by the handful while Leila leaned forward and put her face right in the top of the cake. A little while later when the babies had worn themselves out and went down for a nap the adults sat around just laughing and talking.

Olivia and Casey sat in bed that night with their laptop looking at the pictures from the day. Olivia had even set one as a background on the laptop. She had already decided that it was probably one of her favorite, if not her favorite, pictures of the day. She and Casey were sitting side by side on a bench on the deck with all three babies on their laps; all five members of the family were smiling at the camera. "Okay this one is definitely going in a frame on my desk" Olivia said with a smile.

"Elizabeth is pretty good with the camera. I want to put this one up in the living room as well as give Mom one. She'll love it"

"Yeah" Olivia said "She was just asking me today when we're going for a family picture again. She wants a new one. I told her the ones we had done for their first birthday would be in soon and she was getting one" The weekend before they had gone to have family pictures made, mainly of the babies for their first birthday, but they also had a family picture taken as well.

Casey reached over and took the laptop from Olivia and sat it in the floor beside the bed. She then turned back to Olivia and smiled.

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Olivia said with a slightly confused look.

Casey pushed the covers back and straddled Olivia's lap and laced their fingers together "When I was a kid I always imagined what my life was going to be like. I knew I wanted to be a lawyer but I also hoped that I would have someone who loved me that I could come home to. I also imagined maybe a kid or two" She took a moment to calm her emotions which was made more difficult when Olivia reached out and lightly ran her hand across her cheek wiping away the stray tear that had escaped her eye. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine finding someone whom I love more than anyone in the world and who loves me back unconditionally. I also never expected to fall in love with a woman, and my best friend at that. And last but not least I never once thought that those one or two kids would turn into three at once" She took another deep breath and smiled when Olivia not only wiped her tears away again but wiped away some of her own "I know we may have been through some really rough times, but the good far outweighs the bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though this is nothing like what I thought my life would be I wouldn't trade one second of my life with you for anyone or anything in the world"

Both were crying at this point but neither really cared. Olivia pulled Casey to her for a kiss; it was passionate and loving all at once. "It's not as eloquent as what you said but me either" Olivia said with a grin which caused Casey to chuckle. Olivia pulled Casey back to her for another kiss and she felt Casey's hands begin to work their way along her thighs and up under her shirt.

Casey pulled away and raised an eyebrow "No panties? Planning on gettin lucky detective?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind" she said with a sly grin "And from the feel of things so did you" Olivia said as she ran her hands under Casey's shirt.

It wasn't long before both had lost their shirts and were sliding further down in the bed. Neither knew it but they were both thinking the same thing. They were both thinking how lucky they were to have the other, and how glad they were that they took that chance on each other. Casey pulled back to stare into her wife's eyes as she settled down on top of her "I love you so much"

Olivia smiled and whispered "I love you too, so much"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Epilogue

Olivia sat on the edge of the hospital bed she was exhausted but there was no way she was going to sleep. Due to the case they had been working she had barely been home for more than a few hours at a time for the last week. After spending the previous day in an interrogation room she and Nick had finally gotten a confession. At a little after midnight she had finally made it home. Luckily Cragen had told them to take the day off. That morning she had gotten up and taken the kids to preschool since Casey wasn't feeling well. Olivia walked through the door thinking how she couldn't wait to lay down on the couch, but knew that wasn't going to happen when she saw the look on Casey's face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Olivia said as she walked over to Casey.

"Well I know you planned on laying around the house today but that's not going to happen" Casey said with a grin.

Olivia stared at her for a second and then slowly began to smile "No"

Casey smiled back "Yeah"

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"My water broke while I was in the shower. I can't get any surer than that"

Olivia practically squealed as she threw her arms around Casey's neck and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too but we need to go soon" Casey said as she felt another contraction hit.

The morning's events had led them to where they are now, Casey in a hospital bed holding their newborn son and Olivia sitting on the bed beside her. "He looks like you" Olivia whispered.

Casey looked up and smiled "He does doesn't he?" She looked back down at her son. They had used the same donor that they had used for the triplets and Casey hoped that since his physical description matched Olivia the baby would look like a mix of both of them. While he did have her fair complexion, and what little hair he had was a reddish color and green eyes, he did appear to have features that resembled Olivia.

"You're tired why don't you take a nap?" Olivia asked as Casey handed her their son.

"I am but what about you I know you're exhausted. You haven't slept at all for the past week" Casey replied.

"I'm fine, you need to rest. Go ahead take a little nap, you're going to need it for when the kids get here later" Olivia said as she got up and moved to the chair next to the bed.

"Speaking of, who did you have pick them up from school?"

"Alex was able to leave work and get them. She's going to take them home for a little bit and give them a snack and then bring them here" Olivia had panicked earlier when she had to find someone to pick the kids up from school. They had a plan for the birth but when Casey went into labor that morning that plan went out the window. Casey had been scheduled for a C-section for the following week and her parents were going to come and stay with the kids until Casey came home from the hospital. Needless to say when Casey went into labor not only did Olivia have to worry about getting her to the hospital but finding someone to get the kids. She knew her in laws were in Connecticut for a funeral and it would take too long for her sisters in law to come get them. Alex was her only option and thankfully she wasn't in court that day so she said she would pick them up and stay with them that evening and all night if necessary.

Olivia sat in the chair staring at her son. She thought about how much her life had changed in the last five years, from Casey confessing her desire to have a baby to this moment. Never in her life had she imagined she would be married and the mother of four children. She glanced over at Casey who was sleeping and then at her son who was asleep in her arms. She couldn't believe the changes that had occurred, both personally and professionally.

_When it came to her career it never got any easier. There was always another victim, another person having part of their life stolen. She had been framed for murder and even arrested before the guys had cleared her name. Then came the loss of her partner. Elliot had shot a teenage girl in the precinct and had retired afterward. She knew it had been difficult on him and she couldn't blame him for wanting to retire, it was what happened afterward that bothered her. It had hurt her bad enough when he couldn't tell her he retired and instead she heard it from the captain. What had hurt the most was when he wouldn't return her calls. She had even gone to his house but he wouldn't answer the door. As bad as she hurt it hurt even more when the kids would ask why they didn't see him anymore. Their kids were very fond of their 'Uncle' Elliot and couldn't understand why they couldn't see him, and it wasn't exactly a situation Olivia and Casey felt their children could understand. Olivia happened to see him when she was on a case. She approached him but he walked away from her. The thought that he didn't want anything to do with her nearly killed her. She went home that night and cried while Casey held her, just like she did the night Olivia had come home after finding out about his retirement. Casey had told her that some things were best left in the past and as much as she hated to admit that she knew Casey was right. It still hurt but if Elliot no longer wanted anything to do with her then she was ready to move on as well._

_Casey had also come back to the DA's office, and Olivia loved working with her wife again. Casey had only came back part time because she couldn't stand to be away from the kids for too long, but it did her good to get out of the house for a few days a week. Granted they still had their arguments about how cases were handled but all was forgotten once they were home._

_When it came to her children that was Olivia's true joy in life. She made every effort to be home as often as possible and in the past year had taken the sergeants exam and received her promotion. With a new baby on the way plus the activities the triplets were involved in she wanted to spend more time at home. Thanks to Casey's love of softball they had signed the kids up for tee ball which they loved. Olivia thought about how she had always laughed at the mothers cheering like crazy from the bleachers. She quickly became one of those mothers when she watched her kids on the field. She would clap, cheer and make sure everyone there knew they were her kids; luckily they were still young and were not quite embarrassed of their mothers yet. She also remembered their first day of preschool. As usual Khloe had taken things in stride, while she didn't seem eager for her mother's to leave she didn't cry. Patrick was exited but had cried a little that morning because he didn't want his mommies to leave him. Leila however had refused to let go of her parents. She cried and held onto Casey not wanting to let go. When Casey told her she had to go with her brother and sister she let go and wrapped herself around her Mommy. Olivia loved the fact that how even at four years old Leila was still a cuddler. As much as it broke her heart she told her daughter that she had to go to school. Once they were settled in their class Olivia and Casey left, and cried all the way home. They weren't sure which one of them cried hardest. They only went to school from nine am to two pm three days a week, and that first day of school felt like the longest five hours of Olivia and Casey's lives. Their teacher had even asked Olivia to come and talk to the class about strangers and what to do when someone is hurting or trying to hurt them. As difficult as the subject was Olivia was so proud when she would ask a question her children were the first to raise their hands with the answer. It was all she could do to hold the tears back when she overheard Patrick proudly telling his little friends that she was his Mommy. Olivia remembered what it was like to hope that no one would figure out that Serena was her mother. She loved the fact that she was the kind of mother that her children could be proud of._

Olivia was drawn from her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. It was Alex telling her she was outside in the waiting area. Olivia hadn't realized so much time had already passed. She stood up and placed the baby in his bassinet before waking Casey "Case, sweetie wake up"

"Hmm?" Casey moaned before slowly looking around. "Is he hungry, how long was I out?"

"You were only asleep a little over an hour, and he's not hungry. Alex just called she's in the waiting room with the kids I wanted to wake you before I went out there"

Casey's face lit up at the mention of her kids "Oh okay" She looked around the room seeing her son in his bassinet, then looked back at Olivia "Before you go will you help me to the bathroom?" Olivia nodded and helped Casey out of bed. Casey hated she had to ask her wife to help her to the bathroom but after having the triplets she learned that it didn't bother Olivia to help so she tried to not let it bother her. She had hoped she would be able to deliver this baby naturally but she couldn't. Since she had a C-section with her first pregnancy she had to have one this time as well. Once she was done Olivia helped her back into bed and handed the baby to her before leaving the room. Casey glanced at the time she decided to call her parents. She hadn't called them earlier because they had headed to Connecticut for the funeral of one of her mother's friends husband. She knew if she called them they wouldn't go, this was the husband of one of Jayne's best friends and Casey wanted her to be able to be there for her friend. She dialed her mom's cell phone and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. How was the service?"

"It was so nice, sad but nice. We came back to Carol's house for a little while; we'll probably be leaving soon. How are you today?"

Casey grinned "Oh pretty good, so I had the baby today" she waited a moment for the news to sink in.

"Wait you what?"

Casey chuckled hearing her mother begin shuffling around on the other end "Yeah I had the baby this morning. My water broke while Liv was taking the kids to school and when she got back she brought me to the hospital. You have another grandson"

"Oh, oh that's wonderful news. I'm going to get your Dad now he's sitting out back with a few other's talking sports no doubt. We'll be there as soon as possible. We needed some good news today. So give me details; size, name?"

Casey smiled and looked at her sleeping son "He's eight pounds three ounces and twenty inches long. According to Liv he looks like me; his complexion isn't quite as fair as mine but it's not as dark as Liv's either. He doesn't have much hair but what little he has it's a reddish color. Here when I hang up I'll send you a picture of him. As for his name you'll have to wait till the kids see him first, we promised we'd tell them before anyone else" Just like with the triplets they had decided to keep their son's name a secret but had promised the triplets they would tell them his name first and then they could tell everyone else.

"Okay I guess I can wait a little longer. We'll see you in a little while. I love you"

"Love you too Mom" After she hung up Casey quickly took a picture and sent it to her mother.

Olivia walked out of the maternity ward and headed toward the waiting area. She smiled when she saw Alex walking down the hall with the kids holding her hands, Patrick on her left and on her right Khloe was holding her hand while Leila held Khloe's. They were all three firing off questions faster than even Alex could answer. Olivia began laughing when her son caught sight of her and took off running, dragging Alex and his sisters behind him.

When Patrick thought he was close enough he let go of Alex's hand and ran towards Olivia "Mommy!" he shouted as he launched himself into Olivia's arms. Olivia was thankful for her quick reaction time as she had become accustomed to catching flying four year olds. She hugged her son before he pulled back "Alex said Mama had the baby today. Did she? Is it a boy?"

"Yeah buddy she had the baby and yes it's a boy" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the look on her son's face. He had all but begged for a baby brother and couldn't contain his excitement when they announced that he was in fact getting a baby brother.

Patrick threw his arms around her neck one more time before pulling back. He placed his hands on either side of Olivia's face and smiled at her "Good because there are too many girls in our house"

Olivia threw her head back and laughed sometimes it amazed her what her kids would say, that was one thing she knew they had gotten from Casey. They definitely had her sense of humor. Olivia looked back at her son who was still smiling at her; she had never in her life seen a child look so much like one parent. Casey had nicknamed him her 'mini me'. While every now and then she could see traits that had to come from his donor, there was no mistaking this child belonged to Olivia Benson. She sat him down and crouched in the floor to hug her daughters. They both ran over and wrapped their arms around her at the same time "Mmm two hugs at the same time I love it"

Both girls pulled back and smiled at their Mommy. Khloe who was still the smallest of the three was always happy and smiling. Casey often said that she was the laid back child Olivia never got to be. Out of the two girls Khloe looked the most like Olivia, but not near as much as Patrick did. Just like her brother and sister Khloe had Olivia's complexion but hers was darker than theirs, her skin actually matched Olivia's perfectly. Leila they liked to joke was the closest to being a combination of Olivia and Casey. Her complexion was lighter than her brother and sister, and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She also acted more like Casey than the other two. While both Olivia and Casey knew they had strong and sometimes demanding personalities they would jokingly blame each other for Leila's.

"I hope you're ready to let them meet their little brother because I'm pretty sure they're about to explode" Alex laughed.

Olivia nodded "And thanks for picking them up"

"Anytime" and Alex meant it. She didn't have nieces or nephews of her own and she viewed her best friend's kids as her own. She couldn't love them anymore if they were he own blood.

Olivia crouched back down in the floor in front of her kids and making sure she had eye contact before speaking "Okay guys I need to tell you a few things before we go see Mama" All three nodded "You can't be loud, the baby is sleeping and if you're very loud it'll scare him. You also have to be easy with him. He can't play or do things like you can. So just be gentle with him. You also have to be easy with Mama, she's very sore"

"Why's she sore Mommy?" Leila asked.

"Remember how we said Mama would have to have an operation to get the baby out? Well what they did was cut her belly and took him out" Olivia rubbed her own stomach showing them where Casey had been cut. "So you can't run and jump on her lap like you would if you were at home, okay?" All three nodded once again. Olivia knew her kids listened, most of the time, she just wanted to make sure they had "Now what did Mommy say?"

"We have to be easy with the baby and we have to be easy with Mama" Khloe answered while the other two nodded in agreement.

Olivia smiled "Good job. Now let's go meet your brother" They walked back to Casey's room Olivia and Alex grinned at each other over how excited the kids were.

"I'll wait out here" Alex said as she leaned against the wall.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"You all need some time as a family first. Once you have the introductions out of the way you can let me in"

"Thanks" Olivia said as she knocked on Casey's door before entering. "I found these kids outside and they seem to think I'm their Mommy" Olivia said as her children laughed at her comment.

"Mama!" all three shouted as they ran to the bed.

"Hey" was all Olivia had to say to stop them in their tracks. She walked up behind them and they turned to look at her. "If it's okay with Mama you can get on the bed but you have to wash your hands first and you have to promise not to bounce around much"

"Yes cause Mama sore" Leila said. She then turned to face Casey "Can we Mama, can we get on the bed?"

"You sure can, but you have to wash up first. Anybody who wants to hold the baby has to wash their hands" Casey and Olivia both laughed as all three children turned their attention away from looking at the baby and ran to the sink in the room. Casey knew full well how dirty her kids hands could be, she felt like she was constantly wiping grubby finger prints off everything at home.

They each took turns being held up by Olivia while she washed their hands. After each one was done Olivia carried them over to the bed so they wouldn't be touching anything before touching the baby. Each took a turn easing up to Casey to give her a hug and get a better look at their new sibling. "What's his name?" Patrick asked. Casey told them his name and all three smiled and said they liked it.

Olivia pulled out her phone and took a couple pictures to send her in laws as well as taking a few with their camera. She then put it on speaker and called Jayne so the kids could tell their Grandma and Grandpa the baby's name. Once off the phone Olivia told Alex to come in.

Alex walked over to Casey's bed "Oh my God Casey he's adorable" she said as she looked at her newest 'nephew' "What's his name?"

Olivia and Casey grinned at their children who were eagerly grinning back at them "Go ahead you can tell her" Olivia said.

All three grinned at Alex and said "Matthew James Benson"

Alex grinned "I love it, it's perfect"

"Would you be up to taking a few pictures?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely"

Olivia then set Khloe in the chair before carefully placing the baby in her arms, once she was sure she could hold him she stepped just out of the shot while Alex took a couple pictures. They repeated the process with Patrick and then Leila. "Okay time for a family shot" Alex said and motioned toward Casey. Casey slid over on the bed and then took Matthew so Olivia could sit next to her. The triplets then carefully crowded in around them so Alex could take their first family photo with their newest member.

By the end of the evening both were exhausted. They had been kept busy with visits from their family and everyone from the precinct. Olivia had just returned to the room after walking out with Amanda, Nick and Zara. She had once again planned on staying with Casey until she came home from the hospital, and Casey's Mom and Dad were staying with the kids. Olivia walked back over to the bed and settled down next to Casey. She leaned over and kissed Casey's head "Did you ever think you'd be here?"

"Where, in a hospital bed with you?" Casey said with a chuckle.

"Well that, but did you ever think that you'd be the mother of four kids? I know I never imagined it" Olivia said as she held her son's hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"No I didn't. I often thought I wouldn't have any, but I figured if I did it would be one maybe two" She looked over at Olivia "Of course I never expected to fall in love with my best friend either"

Olivia leaned in for a kiss "Well that makes two of us" she said as she pulled away. "Can you believe we've been married for almost six years?"

"No I can't. Just like I can't believe we've been together for almost nine" Casey said shaking her head. She truly couldn't believe it had been almost nine years since Olivia had asked her out on a date. Olivia asked her out, she said yes and they hadn't looked back.

"Best years of my life" Olivia said with a smile.

Casey looked up at Olivia "Me too but seriously Liv; can you honestly say that with everything we've been through, everything you've been through. I mean we've had some rough spots"

Olivia sighed as some of the things they had been through flashed through her mind "Yes I can honestly say that it's been the best years of my life. I know we've been through a lot but if it wasn't for you I would've never made it through"

"Same here" Casey said thinking back to her censure. She had been at the end of her rope but it was Olivia who had pulled her back from the edge. Just like Olivia hated to think where she would've been after Sealview without Casey, she hated to think where she would've been without Olivia.

Olivia stood up taking Matthew and placing him in his bassinet and kissing his cheek. She walked back over to the bed, sat down and leaned in for a kiss. Casey slid her hand behind Olivia's neck holding her in place. "I love you" Olivia said when she had to pull away for air.

"I love you too" Casey said running her hands through Olivia's hair.

They sat and talked for a little while longer until exhaustion began to overtake them. Olivia lay down on the pullout bed in the room and rolled over facing Casey, who was on her side facing Olivia. Matthew was in his bassinet between them. Olivia stared at Casey, who had already fallen asleep, and thought about the route her life had taken. She had a wife whom she loved more than anything and who loved her back unconditionally, and four children who brought her more joy and happiness than she ever thought possible. No she never thought this is what her life would be but she wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: We have come to the end of our journey. I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorite and reviewed this story. It means a lot. I have a few other story ideas in the works. Thanks again.


End file.
